Famille recomposée en route pour une nouvelle vie
by yaya084
Summary: Apres le remariage de son père, Bella va devoir suivre son père à New york, pour vivre avec sa nouvelle femme et ses 4enfants. Mais au dela du fait de se sentir angoissé par cette famille recomposé elle va devoir affronter une suprise et de taille A.H
1. prologue

_**Voilà j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction , ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonne pas l'autre .**_

_**Je vous laisse lire en se retrouve en bas.**_

_**Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

Playlist : tété à la faveur de l'automne .

Epilogue :

Devant mes yeux , les arbres se déshabillent , offrant une couverture au sol de couleurs scopitones, la brise dans mes cheveux m'apaise , mes mains se resserrent sur le banc comme si il pouvait m'offrir un ancrage pour m'empêcher de me laisser couler vers le stresse qui me submerge. Je ferme les yeux pour me laisser bercer par la mélodie des arbres qui fredonnent la mélodie de l'automne à mes oreilles . J'ai toujours adoré cette saison mais la elle me laisse un arrière gout d'amertume car je sais que cette automne marque la fin de beaucoup de chose et le début d'une nouvelle vie et j'ai peur de ce qui va arriver.

Nous quittons Forks l'endroit ou j'ai grandis , avec mon père et mon frère , je laisse derrière moi l'endroit ou ma mère est venue au monde et ou elle est morte emporté par un cancer cette ville auras était sa dernière maison .

Mon père a rencontré une femme , il a décidé de l'épouser , cette femme ,originaire de Forks, à 4 enfants ,à aussi perdu son mari .

Ils ont tout les deux décidé de partir de cette ville qui les retiens prisonniers de leurs douloureux souvenirs pour recommencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs , dans l'immense ville qu'est New-York .

Devoir cohabiter avec des gens que je ne connais pas me rend mal a l 'aise , je n'aime pas me joindre à la foule les gens m'effraie , j'aime être seule avec mes livres , alors autant vous dire que je n'en mène pas large.

Pourtant j'étais dans le même lycée qu'eux mais je ne les connais que de vus et ils ne s'intéressent pas à moi et moi j'en fais de même .

Mais au delà du malaise que me provoque cette nouvelle vie de famille recomposée , s'ajoute un problème encore plus grave et du moins inattendus.

Comme aller trouver mon père et lui dire que moi Isabella marie Swan 16 ans , enfant et élève modèle que je suis enceinte et que le père ne se rappellerait probablement pas qui je suis et que nous avons couché ensemble vu dans l'état d'ébriété dans lequel il se trouvait .

Je suis dans un beau bordel , non je ne dirais à personne qui est le père , j'assumerais .

Laisser des reviews si vous voulez la suite J.


	2. Chapter 2: chapitre 1 souvenirs

**Voila le nouveaux chapitre magnifiquement corrigé grâce à ma talentueuse bêta bella-lili-rosecullensister , un grand merci à elle . **

**Désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre a vos gentils reviews mais je me rattraperais la prochaine fois promis .**

**Oui au faite une petite faute d'inattention que j'ai remarquée grâce à vous le chapitre précédent était le prologue et non l'épilogue . **

**Sur mon profil vous retrouverez le lien pour la tenue de Bella . **

**Je vous retrouve en bas bonne lecture . **

Chapitre 1: Souvenirs .

En ce matin pluvieux de novembre , bien qu'évident à Forks , face à la fenêtre de ma futur ex chambre , dénuée de toute joie, mes bras entouraient autour de moi , je ruminais mes idées noires en regardant les déménageurs exécutaient un ballet avec meubles et cartons , ils souriaient et semblaient plein d'entrain ne pouvaient t'ils pas souffrir avec moi par compassion? Après tout mon père les payait.

Mon esprit ne cessait de vagabonder vers ce petit être qui avait élu domicile bien au chaud, au creux de mon ventre .

A cette idée je me sentais heureuse, angoissée et en colère, pourquoi moi ? La première fois que je couche avec un garçon et la première fois que je ne me protège pas , je me retrouve enceinte.

Pourquoi pas toute ces filles qui ont l'habitude d'enchainer les relations?

Et pourquoi pas toutes ces femmes qui essayent en vain d'avoir des enfants ?

Le fait de ne pas m'être protégée avait été mon premier problème j'avais foncé au planning familiale pour réclamer un test du VIH sous le regard désapprobateur de l'infirmière , soit disant passant si c'est comme cela qu'ils réconfortent les jeunes je comprends le nombre de jeunes qui n'y mettent pas les pieds.

Le test pour mon plus grand soulagement s'était révélé négatif.

Mais le stress était revenu peu de temps après avec le retard de mes règles . Et la tout c'était enchainé .

Comment tout cela avait commencé? Je me le demande , ah oui ça y est je m'en souviens !

_Flashback :_

_-Allez Bella ! Me supplia Angéla ._

_Elle était ma seule amie depuis si longtemps , depuis toujours ,en faite nos mères qui étaient amies , se plaisaient à raconter qu'elles avaient accouchées en même temps et c'est ainsi que depuis la maternité Angéla et moi étions soudées pour le meilleur et pour le pire. _

_Elle était un peu plus petite que moi mais du haut de ses 1.60m quand elle se mettait en colère je peux vous dire que je me sentais toute petite , elle avait une peau couleur caramel que je ne pouvais que lui envier , ici à Forks nous étions tous albinos , notre peau était pâle voire diaphane , ils nous étaient impossible de bronzer sous la pluie de cette petite bourgade. _

_Angéla ,elle avait la peau couleur du soleil et elle dégageait toujours une odeur de vanille et de sable chaud . Un petit nez rond se perdait sur son visage et abritait une bouche dont les lèvres était fines et droites , mais je peux vous jurer que quand elle souriait tout son visage s'éclairait ._

_Ses yeux marrons en forme d'amande reflétait toujours ses émotions et pour l'instant la supplication ._

_Depuis le début de la semaine jusqu'à aujourd'hui Angéla n'avait pas arrêtée de me seriner pour qu'on aille à la fête donné par Mike Newton , petit blond sans saveur avec un visage de poupon et de petit yeux de fouine bleus , je n'aime pas ce type il suit les filles comme un chiens court après son os . _

_-Vraiment je sais pas, Ange . je sentais ma volonté fondre comme neige au soleil, je ne pouvais résister à ce regard ._

_-Bella , tu t'en vas dans 2 mois , c'est la seule et dernière occasion de commencer à faire la fête , s'il te plait , s'il te plait dis oui , me dit elle en joignant ses deux mains , pourrait t'elle se mettre à genoux ?Je serai bien tentée de continuer à refuser pour voir ._

_Mais je ne pouvais continuer à refuser ._

_Je n'allais jamais à ce genre de soirée , je préférais me cloitrer chez moi en compagnie de Heatcliff , Mr darcy et Madame Brönte. J'aimais mieux me perdre dans la littérature classique plutôt que dans une maison noire de monde , rien que d'y penser j'avais des sueurs froides, associale moi ? Non juste de nature prévenante . Je ne voulais pas mourir étouffée dans la sueur de tous ces gens ._

_Mais en m'isolant , je privais Angéla de toutes ces fêtes, car notre amitié était exclusive , nous n'arrivions pas à nous ouvrir aux autres et préférions nous avoir l'une pour l'autre , tout le monde trouvait notre relation bizarre mais c'était nous , nous étions des jumelles de cœur . C'est pour cela qu'elle ne sortait jamais sans moi, sortir toute seule n'est pas très folichon ._

_Pour une fois je devais faire un effort car comme le disais ma meilleure amie ça serait la dernière fois _

_Qu'on pourrait aller à une fête ensemble . _

_Car j'allais la quitter et ça me déchirait le cœur ._

_Tout cela à cause de mon père ,Charlie , ou plutôt de son bonheur donc je ne pouvais pas trop lui en vouloir . Papa était le shérif de notre petite bourgade nommée Forks , à vrai dire son travail n'était pas si prenant dans une petite ville comme la notre mais il le prenait très à cœur depuis la mort de maman . _

_Mon père était un homme bourru qui avait peur de montrer ses sentiments à moins qu'il ne sache pas les exprimer, ah si par contre la colère il savait l'exprimer dans ces moments -là son visage passait par toutes les couleurs, un vrai arc en ciel. Il était de taille moyenne, bruns aux yeux aussi marrons que les miens , avec une moustache qui tressautait à chaque fois qu'il était en colère . Il y a de ça 6 mois il a avait trouvé l'amour en la personne d'Esmée Cullen ._

_Un petit bout de femme qui respire la gentillesse , qui n'a d'yeux que pour le bonheur des autres , une personne très altruiste en somme ._

_Elle a de magnifique yeux verts qui reflètent toute sa bonté, des cheveux que les stars ne pouvaient que lui envier. _

_Ils étaient mi-longs , lui arrivant aux épaules de couleurs Caramel au reflets roux sous la lumière du soleil , ils étaient brillants et lisses, au toucher on aurait juré que c'était de la soie ._

_Elle était toujours habillée très classe ce qui contrastait avec le style vestimentaire de mon père , chemise à carreau et jeans usés jusqu'à la corne ._

_Elle aussi avait perdu son époux . Elle était la veuve du très respecté docteur Carlisle Cullen , imminent chirurgien qui lui aussi avait le cœur sur la main , toujours à aider les plus démunis . _

_Il avait succombée à une rupture d'anévrisme au volant de sa voiture sur le chemin de chez lui , il y a 2 ans. Laissant derrière lui sa femme et ses quatre enfants, dont deux qu'ils avaient adoptés après la mort de leurs meilleures amis . _

_Il y avait Alice et Edward de un an mes aînés , des jumeaux . Rosalie qui avait 18 ans et Jasper qui avait mon âge , les enfants recueillis par les Cullen . _

_Mon père et Esmée se sont tout deux mariés il y a un mois , et ont décidés de trainer de grés ou de force la famille recomposée que nous étions à New York. Ce qui m'avait fait pleurer et entamer une grève de la faim que je n'avais pas tenue , pas très courageuse , mon grand frère Emmett lui au contraire jubilait pourquoi me demanderez vous et bah tout simplement je cite:_

_«un éventail de nouvelles poulettes à mettre dans son lit .» _

_Nous étions obligés de déménager de toute façons pour l'instant nous ne pouvions vivre ensemble , aucune maison n'avait de place pour nous accueillir et Esmée avait trouvé une société de décorateurs d'intérieurs à gérer la bas , donc bien que malheureuse de quitter Ange je n'avais vraiment pas le choix et mon père m'avait promis que Angela viendrait souvent . _

_Voila pourquoi je voulais pour une fois faire plaisir à ma meilleure amie ._

_-C'est d'acc ! Mais tu devras expliquer mon absence à Heatcliff , je vais lui manquer .Lui dis je avec un grand sourire._

_-Oh je t'adore Bella , mais rassure moi tu sais qu'il n'existe pas hein _

_Nous éclations de rire ._

_Une semaine après je me préparais pour cette maudite fête ._

_Angela m'avait fait promettre de laisser jean et converse au placard elle voulait que Bella Banale laisse place à Bella bellissima , en bref il fallait que je me débanalise , euh ça se dit ça Bella ? J'en doute mais je suis sur que vous me comprenez , de toute façon j'ai l'habitude de me ridiculiser , du fait que je sois maladroite , je suis sur le point d'avoir une carte de fidélité à l'hôpital et des réductions sur le matériel pharmaceutique ._

_Pour en revenir à mon physique ,je n'était pas moche mais je n'étais pas sublime non plus. Modeste la fille non? J'avais de longs cheveux marrons clairs descendant en cascade de boucle dans le bas de mon dos . Les grands yeux marrons foncés, de mon père, qui ressortait sur ma peau translucide. Le petit nez rond et la bouche pleine et charnue couleurs cerise de ma mère. Je mesurais 1.63 et avais de belles jambes allongées. Ma poitrine était ronde et ferme ainsi que mes fesses , Angéla m'enviait ses deux dernières particularités ._

_Pour cette soirée, Angéla m'avait trainé dans mon enfer personnel les boutiques, berk quelle horreur , et m'avait fait acheter une robe bustier bleu nuit , avec une ceinture bleu ciel , le bustier était décoré de paillettes argentées et un boxer en dentelle de la même couleur que la robe , Angéla m'avait dit « pas besoin de soutien gorge avec cette robe c'est pas la peine , il n'a pas d' utilité avec ce bustier » Euh si moi j'en vois une utilité , m'aider à me sentir habillée. Mais on ne discute jamais avec Angéla ._

_La partie la plus dur c'est le maquillage je n'en mettais jamais , je soutiens que toutes les femmes n'ont pas besoin de tous ces artifices pour être belle et ce qu'elles sont, bon ok je mens c'est juste que ça fait souffrir , perdre du temps et que on ne m'a jamais appris à le faire , pour ce soir je me fiais donc à ce que j'avais vu faire à la télé . Et vraiment je constatais que le maquillage et moi ça faisait 6 , je du m'y reprendre à 3 fois avant d'arriver à un résultat satisfaisant , une couche de fond de teint , du blush sur les joues , sur les paupières je mettais un bleu nuit, ainsi qu'un trait fin en dessous de l'œil ensuite j'optais pour du khôl , un trait sur la paupière et zut raté on recommence à zéro!_

_Trois essais après j'obtins autre chose qu'une tête de clown pour parfaire le tout un coup de gloss à la fraise ._

_Je domptais ma tignasse en la lissant et en les tressant à l'indienne sur le coté ._

_Une paire de créoles dorées et des ballerines bleues ciel et j'étais fin prête ._

_M'ennuyant dans ma chambre je descendis pour attendre Angela au salon , mon frère Emmett jurait devant un match de base-ball ._

_Mon grand frère je l'aimais plus que tout , toujours là pour moi , après la mort de maman il s'était occupé de moi , je n'avais que 4 ans à l'époque et lui 6 ._

_A chaque cauchemar , à chaque bobo et crises de larmes il m'accueillait dans ses bras réconfortants j'aurais tant voulu lui rendre au quintuple tout cet amour qu' il m'avait donné ._

_A part être le premier homme de ma vie, ni voyez rien d'incestueux je ne ressens pas ce genre d'amour pour lui ah beurk rien que d'y penser , il était le plus bel homme au monde et je dis pas ça parce que c'est mon frère._

_Il avait un corps de dieu grec , une carrure très impressionnante ,toute en muscles . De larges mains avec qui il a effrayé plusieurs garçons qui me courraient après._

_Les yeux marrons made in Swan , les cheveux bruns de papa et la bouche et le nez de maman comme moi ._

_Du haut de ses 1m90 il en effrayait plus d'un et en séduisait plus d'une mais j'étais la seule à savoir qu'il était vraiment un grand gamin et nounours au cœur tendre ._

_-Quelle bande d'abrutis ! S'époumonait t'il _

_J'éclatais de rire ce qui lui fit prendre conscience de ma présence et lui tapais l'arrière de la tête _

_-Pas d'insultes sous ce toit Emmett Swan, ou je lave ta bouche au savon ! Le grondai-je faussement _

_Je prenais souvent le rôle de la maman et de la petite ménagère sinon on vivrait dans un vrai capharnaüm , s'essuirait avec des caleçons à la sortie de la douche et mangerait des pizzas jusqu'à l'obésité pire la mort et Emmett est un estomac sur pattes donc ce serait le premier touché . _

_-Mais aie ça fait mal , chouina-t-il _

_Il se tourna vers moi , écarquilla les yeux ,ouvrit sa bouche en forme de o et là ce fut le drame ._

_-Tu ne comptes pas sortir habillée comme ca ?il était rouge comme papa et ses yeux étaient remplis de stupeur on aurait cru qu'il avait vu un fantôme ._

_-Pourquoi pas ? Lui dis -je en le regardant de la même façon qui le faisait avec moi et en agitant les mains devant moi , j'avais l'air d'une imbécile ._

_-Te moques pas de moi , va te changer ! gronda-t-il ._

_-Dans tes rêves memette ! Lui dis je en souriant ._

_Toute petite je n'arrivais pas à prononcer son prénom , ça se transformait à chaque fois en ce son ,alors j'ai abandonné et l'appelait comme ça ,ce qu'il trouvait mignon au début mais au fil des années ça donnait ça:_

_-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, nous ne sommes plus des gamins !_

_-Tu préfère quoi ?gros nounours ? Demandais je en pouffant ._

_Un grognement sortit de sa bouche , tel père tel fils ._

_Un klaxon m'avertit qu'Angéla était arrivée et par la même occasion me portait secours ._

_Je pris une veste, mon sac et me dirigeais vers la porte._

_-A plus tard memette ! Lançai- je _

_-TU vas vraiment sortir habillée comme ça ?_

_-Bah oui regardes !_

_Joignant le geste à la parole , j'ouvris la porte et me glissais à l'extérieur ._

_Je lui envoyais un baiser et courus jusqu'à la voiture , j'eu juste le temps de l'entendre hurler:_

_-Isabella Marie Swan je te jure que …_

_Mon frère dans le genre protecteur était le must du must , il était de deux ans mon ainé ._

_Je m'installais dans la voiture d'Angéla me tournais vers elle qui elle aussi avait la même tête qu'Emmett._

_-Tu va finir par le tuer !Tu es magnifique Bella ! S'exclama-t-elle _

_-Merci , bon y va avant que l'ours qui me serre de frère vienne me chercher de force pour me mettre une ceinture de chasteté ._

_Elle pouffa et pris la route en direction de la maison de Mike ._

_Sa maison était des plus luxueuses , elle était immense ._

_-Dieu nous sommes à la maison blanche , murmurai- je ._

_C'était une grande maison blanche , ressemblant à une villa ;entourait d'un jardin vierge de toute végétations mais qui avait quand même son système d'arrosage automatique, allez comprendre ces riches arrosaient une pelouse et qui plus est à Forks où il pleuvait tout le temps je pouffais intérieurement . Un tas de fenêtres et baies vitrées entourés une gigantesque porte en bois blanc , Obama pouvait les envier ._

_Angéla et moi sortîmes de la voiture et nous dirigions vers cette fameuse porte je m'apprêtais à me faire engloutir par une marée humaine que j'aurais aimée être enrhumée pour m'épargner les relans de sueurs et d'alcool. _

_Je sonnais ,une fille qui contenait autant d'alcool dans son sang que dans un mini bar , vint nous ouvrir ._

_Elle baragouina quelques mots, qui ressemblait plus à des sons d'homme des cavernes , que je ne compris pas , elle nous fit rentrer et referma la porte non sans tanguer dangereusement , elle se débattit avec cette dernière pendant plus de cinq minutes et quand elle finit par la refermer elle afficha un sourire victorieux et dit à la porte oui j'ai bien dit à la porte :_

_-Ah je t'ai eue ! _

_Tu t'es vu quand t'as bu m'ai venu en tête ,je réprimais un fou rire ._

_Musique : Katy Perry : Last friday night ._

_Je suivis Angéla dans un long couloir vers l'enfer , je vous jure que j'aurais préféré être en shopping qu'ici c'est vous dire ._

_La maison était noire de monde ,je suffoquais , ah non c'est pas le moment de nous faire une crise d'hyperventilation , je serrais mes poings et contrôlais ma respirations . Mes yeux se baladèrent dans la maison qui pour cette fête aurait pu s'appeler sodome et Gomorrhe, des couples se caressaient de façon suggestive dans les quatre coins de la maison , combien de personnes se réveilleront demain en se disant qu'Est-ce que j'ai pas foutu ? Ah mon dieu j'ai couché avec lui !Et mais c'est qui lui ? J'aurais du en faire partie si j'avais été normale mais non je ne suis pas eux, je suis Bella Swan enfant et élève modèle ._

_Nous débouchions dans la salle à vivre , l'épicentre de la fête apparemment , je continuais de balader mes yeux le sentiment de me retrouver à la télé vous savez dans cette série « skins » m'effleura ._

_Des gars jouaientt à celui qui boirait le plus en hurlant le fameux slogan « bois , bois … » ou encore « il est des nôtres … » . Des filles se baladaient en soutien-gorge et moi qui pensais ne pas être assez habillée , je me trompais . D'autres jouaient au jeu de la bouteille ou au jeu du « j'ai jamais » où il faut boire une gorgé d'alcool quand on n'a jamais fait une chose si je commence à jouer à ce jeu là je me retrouve à rouler sous la table en moins de 5 minutes , je ne m'y tenterais pas ._

_La pièce sentait l'alcool , la transpiration et une autre odeur qui me semblait être du tabac mélangé à autre chose tout cela m'arracha une grimace assez moche qui fit glousser Angéla. _

_Elle nous attrapa deux gobelets et m'en tendis un , je pris une gorgée , ma gorge s'enflamma me tirant au cœur je la recrachais aussitôt ._

_-Merde c'est quoi ? M'exclamai- je ._

_-De la vodka Bella prends en juste un verre , ça va te détendre . Arrêtes de faire ta coincée rien qu'une fois lâches toi , fais moi plaisir , me supplia-t-elle ._

_GRR je suis damnée encore ce regard , cette fille est ma perdition ._

_Je me lâchais sur son conseil et au final j'ai du me lâcher 3 ou 4 fois après ._

_Au fil des verres je me sentais bien ,libérée et désinhibée. Je devenais mon double maléfique , Bella n'était plus ._

_Je commençais à me diriger vers le centre de la pièce où les gens dansaient , enfin essayaient c'est pas gagné sur ,On the floor de Jennifer Lopez._

_Je commençais à rouler des hanches , mes mouvements n'étaient pas coordonnés , mais je m'éclatais comme jamais . Mes mains descendaient le long de mon corps en caresses digne d'une fille bourrée et oui !_

_Et c'est la que je le vis , LUI , plus beau que jamais , LUI que j'aimais depuis si longtemps ._

_J'aimais l'air qu'il respire , le sol qu'il foule , la moindre de ses paroles , oùla stop tu délires Bella !_

_Il s'avança vers moi , son regard me transcendait , il se saisit de mes mains , ca y est nous avons perdus Bella ! Dans le bas de mon ventre des papillons dansaient, mon cœur battait à tout rompre je remerciais la musique de couvrir ce bruit traitre . _

_Nous dansions encore et encore je ne distinguais même pas les chansons je ne voyais que lui . Au bout d'un moment son visage se rapprocha du mien son souffle se mélangeait au mien , il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes , sa langue vint retrouver la mienne son haleine avait un gout de menthe fraiche ._

_Son baiser se faisait passionné et on pouvait y déceler de l'urgence et un désir qui m'enivrait bien plus que cette maudite vodka ._

_Il arrêta bien trop tôt son baiser me laissant un gout de manque dans la bouche et me tira la main pour m'entrainer à sa suite ._

_Il ouvra une porte derrière laquelle se trouvait une chambre à laquelle je n'accordais aucune attention lui seul existait ._

_L'effet de l'alcool s'estompait , il me caressait la joue en m'embrassant je n'aurais désirais pour rien au monde que ce moment ne s'arrête._

_Musique Rihanna What's my name ._

_Il m'entraina vers le lit , m'allongea ._

_Il se débarrassa de mes chaussures et des siennes ._

_Il s'allongea sur moi me surplombant. _

_Ses mains glissèrent le long de mes cuisses , me provoquant des frissons , aucun de nous ne parlait ce n'était pas nécessaire , nos yeux reflétaient nos paroles, nos pensées et nos envies . _

_Il m'ôta ma robe tandis que je le débarrassais de sa chemise , les deux allèrent rejoindre le sol dans un bruit feutré ._

_Je me rallongeais sur le dos tandis qu'il faisait courir sa langue le long de mon cou jusqu' à un de mes tétons qu' il mordilla et couvrit de sa langue . Un gémissement rauque m'échappa , ma main alla fourrager dans ses cheveux , il continua son chemin vers ma féminité , ma culotte petite chose qui se retrouva de trop alla rejoindre ma robe , bizarrement me retrouver nue devant lui me rendait fière ._

_Dans un geste tendre il plaça mes jambes sur ses épaules et fit courir sa langue le long de ma jambe jusqu'à sur ma fente ._

_Je n'étais plus que frissons et gémissements ._

_Je sentais une boule se formait dans le bas de mon ventre ._

_Je faillis perdre pied quand il inséra un doigt en moi , il commença à pomper tout en taquinant mon bouton , j'étais au bord de l'extase , mon souffle devint érratique des milliers d'étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux ._

_Il rajouta un deuxième doigt et mon orgasme me terrassa . J'hurlais son prénom ._

_J'avais l'impression que la chanson sexuality de rihanna me possédait._

_En un mouvement il se trouvait à mon entrée taquinant mon entrée avec son gland tout en m'embrassant avec fougue , il s'insinua en moi avec douceur ,ses mouvements se faisait sec , un douleur minime laissa place en quelques seconde au plaisir._

_Il accéléra à ma demande. _

_Je me noyais dans son regard qui n'exprimait que tendresse et désir , la jouissance nous terrassa tout les deux en parfaite synchronisation. _

_Il se retira de moi , s'allongeant à mes cotés je posais ma tête contre son torse et partit dans les bras de Morphée ._

_Je me réveillais peu après , peut être une heure après , je cherchais sa présence mais ne trouvais qu'un vide froid et un morceaux de papier où était griffonné « désolé , je n'aurais pas du .»._

_Les larmes affluèrent , je laissais sortir les sanglots qui me compressait la poitrine , comme avais-je pu imaginer une seule seconde que LUI, trop beau pour moi , trop parfait , s'intéresserait à moi . _

_Je me levais , me rhabillais dans un état second et sortais de cette chambre maudite où j'avais perdu beaucoup de chose ma virginité et ma fierté . Au final je n'étais pas mieux que ces couples que je jugeais en début de soirée sauf que ce n'est pas moi qui est pensé , ah mon dieu j'ai couché avec elle , cette pensée me serra le cœur ._

_Je cherchais Angela dans la maison mais ne la trouvais pas, mes larmes continuaient de couler , je voulais fuir cette maison , cette fête et ces gens trop heureux pour mon propre bien._

_Je fis la chose la plus censée , j'appelais mon frère._

_Je du l'appeler deux fois de suite , pour qu'il daigne enfin répondre , peut être dormait -il? Quelle heure était -il ? Je n'avais plus aucune notion de temps , je me sentais perdue . _

_-Hum c'est qui ?grogna-t-il _

_-Emmett c'est moi , je ne fus pas capable de dire autre chose , un sanglot m'en empêcha ._

_-Bella ? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ?_

_-Viens me chercher . Suppliai- je ._

_-J'arrive , c'est chez Newton c'est ca ?_

_-Oui ._

_Je sortais l'attendre dehors , je m'assis sur les marches du perron . Me demandant comment cette soirée avait viré au cauchemar . _

_-Bella que fais -tu ici je ne t'ai pas vu ? _

_Je tournais la tête vers l'intrus dont la voix me semblait familière. Et oui c'était elle , Alice Cullen ma sœur par alliance , petite chose très énergique , brune au yeux verts , aux cheveux courts et partant dans tous les sens , aux allures de petit lutin et n'ayant qu'une seule passion La MODE! Elle était toujours heureuse de vivre ._

_-Mais tu pleures Bella ?_

_Je secouais la tête négativement , je n'avais aucune envie de parler ._

_-Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? quelqu'un t'as t'il fait du mal ? Ne respirait-elle donc jamais entre chaque question ? Comme un être aussi chétif pouvait être aussi agaçant ._

_Emmett arriva à mon secours , je fis un signe de main à Alice et m'engouffrais dans la voiture ._

_-Bella ? Me questionna Emmett ._

_-Em' s'il te plait rentrons . Lui dis je d'un ton sans appel_

_Il ne dit rien mais je pus voir dans ses yeux l'inquiétude et la colère . _

_Arrivée à la maison , je me cloitrais dans ma chambre pendant le reste du week-end._

_Emmett et moi n'avons jamais reparlé de cette soirée. Même Angéla ne savait rien , à quoi bon de toute façon j'avais assez honte de moi pas besoin du regard des autres sur moi._

_Fin du flashback ._

Je fus sortis de mes pensées par Emmett qui rentra dans ma chambre , prendre les derniers cartons .

-Tu viens Bell's c'est le moment de partir , me dit il .

-J'arrive laisse moi encore 5 minutes .

Il sortit de ma chambre me laissant encore seule avec moi-même . J'aimais encore plus la solitude maintenant , je ne pouvais pas supporter les regards inquisiteurs de mon entourage , je ne pouvais rien dire et je m'y tiendrais quitte à passer pour une catin .

Je repensais au moment où mes rêves , mon monde et mon avenir s'étaient effondrés il n'avait fallut qu'une heure .

_Flashback :_

_Le mois suivant la fête , je n'avais toujours pas mes règles , me sentais de plus en plus nauséeuse ._

_Je pris donc rendez-vous avec mon gynéco pensant que ça pouvait être un problème hormonale ._

_Je dus patienter une heure dans sa salle d'attente qui avait une couleur saumon avec des femmes enceintes jusqu'au oreilles qui s'extasiaient au moindre coup de leurs chérubins , cette scène m'attendrissait. Si j'avais su . _

_Le docteur Masen vint enfin m'appeler , c'était une grande femme blonde aux yeux bleus avec un visage angélique , on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession._

_Après avoir pris place en face d'elle, je lui expliquais mes symptômes. Elle ne répondait que par hochement de tête et monosyllabe , elle m'agaçait et c'est peu dire. _

_Elle me fit la suivre dans une petite salle d'examen , commença à me palper le ventre la poitrine tout en fronçant les sourcils ._

_Elle me fit enlever le bas , mettre les deux pieds sur les étriers , j'aurais préféré que ce soit les étriers d'un cheval , et elle glissa en moi l'instrument de malheur pour une échographie vaginal ._

_Elle fit l'examen en silence , me demanda de me rhabiller et de la suivre dans son bureau . Dire que j'étais pas stressée était un euphémisme ._

_-Mademoiselle Swan , je ne vous cache pas que je suis embarrassée j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle ou bonne ça dépend dans le sens où va la prenait. Finit-elle dans un sourire ._

_-Comment ça ? Bégayai-je ._

_Mes maintes étaientt moites et j'avais une boule dans la gorge qui menaçait d'exploser._

_-Hum , comment vous dire mademoiselle vous êtes enceinte , d'un peu plus d'un mois. Elle termina sa phrase dans un murmure , quel courage !_

_Comme voulait t'elle que ce soit une bonne nouvelle ? Elle se moque de qui , bien sur j'ai 16 ans j'étudie mais je suis contente de tout lâcher pour avoir un bébé c'est mon rêve . Sarcastique vous dites ? Oui sans aucun doute . _

_Je sentis les larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux._

_-Nous pouvons toujours prendre rendez vous pour un I.V.G si vous le désirez mademoiselle Swan ._

_Je réfléchis quelques secondes ma main se porta instinctivement sur mon ventre , j'avais la vie en moi je ne pouvais pas tuer cette enfant il était mien et je l'aimais déjà ._

_-Quoi ? Non ! Bien sur que non!_

_Je ne pouvais pas ,c'était au dessus de mes forces ._

_Je quittais son cabinet et rentrais chez moi ._

_Fin du flashback ._

Ma main se posa machinalement sur mon ventre ,un petit sourire étira mes lèvres oui je l'aimais ce petit être .

Nous étions début novembre et j'en étais à deux mois et personne autour de moi ne le savais . Je couvrais mes nausées matinales avec de la musique poussée à fond et ma poitrine sous des hauts larges.

Je crois que le plus dur est de se sentir seule dans cette épreuve ,n'avoir personne à qui se confier et avec qui partager cette expérience. Mais bon l'avantage c'est que le fait de bientôt vivre entourée d'une grande famille sous le même toit me permettra de garder mon secret un peu plus longtemps .

Je descendais, avec une tristesse profonde, rejoindre mon frère et mon père dehors je jetais un dernier regard perlés de larmes à ma première maison celle qui m'avait vu grandir , qui a abrité mes joies , mes chagrins et mon secret . Je montais dans le taxi affreusement jaune en direction de l'aéroport pour prendre un avion qui nous conduira vers notre nouveau chez nous et notre nouvelle famille .

Mon cœur se serra à la pensée de quitter Angéla , mon amie , ma sœur .

Les adieux avaient été déchirants .

Je m'endormais sur l'épaule réconfortantes de mon grand frère , mon dernier pilier .

_**Qui Est-ce ce mystérieux bel inconnu , moi je sais .**_

_**A vos reviews si vous voulez la suite .**_

_**A bientôt .**_


	3. Chapter 3: chapitre 2

Voici le chapitre 2 =) je tiens tout d'abord à remercier mes formidable bêta : bella-lili-rosecullensister , poulette 67720 et sweet bloody pour leurs super travail ! Merci les filles !

Ensuite pour ce qui est du chapitre 2 vous trouverez tout les liens concernant le manoir et les chambres sur mon profil .

Merci pour toute vos mises en favoris et en alerte .

Je vous remercie pour tout vos reviews qui me donne envie de continuer .

Allez je vous laisse lire !

Enjoy =)

Chapitre 2 :

Je détestais les aéroports, pourquoi me demandez-vous? La réponse est simple, dans les aéroports se trouvent les avions et je déteste les avions. Ses monstrueuses bêtes d'acier qui vous avalent et vous recrachent avec ou sans douceur. La triste vérité est que j'ai une peur viscérale de l'avion car je sais marcher, nager, courir, mais malheureusement, je ne sais pas voler. Alors si par le pur des hasards, l'avion décide de se crasher et bien malheureusement, je ne suis pas en mesure de pouvoir agiter mes bras de haut en bas pour éviter une chute qui me provoquerait à coup sûre une mort imminente. Au pire, je passerais pour une imbécile une dernière fois avant de rendre mon dernier soupir.

Je suivais mon père et mon frère dans cette monstruosité d'aéroport dont les lumières aveuglante me donnaient la migraine. Nous retrouvions dans une marée humaine composée de gens de toute nationalité. C'est comme si le monde c'était reconstitué dans cet aéroport, c'était fascinant. Les personnes de cette marée humaine se classait en plusieurs catégories, les stressés, les pressés, ceux qui n'ont aucun respect et qui vous bouscule sans la moindre excuse ou regard, les joyeux, les déprimés et ainsi de suite. Toutes les émotions humaines étaient représentées.

Vous ai-je déjà dit que je détestais la foule. Oui, je me répète mais je HAIS ça ! A ce moment précis, j'étouffais.

Nous nous arrêtions devant un guichet tenu par une blonde décolorée, siliconée et maquillée à la truelle à moins qu'elle fasse des tests clinique de tout les maquillages existants.

Elle bâtait des cils, tout en minaudant et mettant son opulente poitrine sous le nez de mon frère.

Garce, pensais-je. (N/SB : ça c'est fait ! )

Mon père se retourna vers moi les sourcils froncés et Emmett retenait un fou rire.

- Laissez moi deviner, j'ai pensée tout haut hein ? Demandais-je en rougissant.

- Apparemment ! Grogna mon père rouge de honte ou de colère allez savoir avec lui.

Y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de jouer au jeu: « devinons les sentiments de papa ».

Je tentais un regard vers la blonde, si un regard pouvait tuer, les contours de mon corps seraient dessinés à la craie sur le sol de ce maudit aéroport. Je baissais la tête, rouge de honte et trouvais mes pieds tout à coup bien intéressant.

Après avoir enregistrés nos bagages, nous primes place dans l'avion sous les moqueries d'Emmett. Je sens que cette histoire va me suivre longtemps. J'étais assise entre mon père et mon frère, j'avais peur, j'avais froid, le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, la bête d'acier se mit en marche. Je m'agrippais aux accoudoirs, comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme si cette simple action pouvait garder l'avion au sol, imbécile, tu fais une petite chose bien stupide Bella. Mon frère serra ma main et attira ma tête sur son épaule. (N/SB : je voudrais bien être a sa place moi x) N/A: tu m'étonne =))

- Ca va aller Bell's. Me chuchota-t-il.

Je fermais mes yeux aussi forts que je le pouvais en contrôlant ma respiration. Je retins un cri d'hystérie lorsque l'avion se mis à prendre son élan sur le tarmac. La tête me tournait et mes oreilles bourdonnaient tout le long du décollage, très désagréable comme sensation. Cela passait, mon père et mon frère se détachaient, ce que je ne fis pas. Mon frère esquissa un geste pour le faire à ma place, je bloquais fermement sa main.

- Encore un peu, s'il te plait. Le suppliais-je.

- Voyons Bella ne fais plus ton enfant et détache toi. Gronda mon père.

- Stop Charlie, elle veut garder sa ceinture, alors elle la garde. Imposa Emmett. (N/SB :c'est où qu'on commande le même frère ?N/A: je passe la commande maintenant sur le site dans tes rêves je crois =))

Mon père et Emmett était en éternel conflit. La rancœur et le sentiment de protection envers moi animaient Emmett. A chaque conflit, il était comme une bête enragée qui défend ses petits, moi en l'occurrence. Son principal motif, le faite que notre père nous ai complètement délaissé à la mort de maman en se surchargeant de travail pour oublier son chagrin et la perte de sa femme. Mais, il en avait complètement oublié ses enfants ce qui mettait hors de lui Emmett surtout pour m'avoir abandonné. Mon père bougonna et retourna à son livre. Du plus loin que je m'en souvienne, mon père ne s'est jamais montré affectif envers nous, des tapes dans le dos oui, mais jamais de bisous ou de câlin et ne nous a jamais dit qu'il nous aimait ou qu'on avait ne serai ce que la moindre importance à ses yeux. Je suis sûre qu'il nous aimait mais à sa façon sans débordement de sentiment et je trouvais ça triste.

Il se tenait toujours à distance de nous, surement par peur de ne pas savoir comment faire. On ne lui avait jamais montré comme agir. Il avait grandi à la Ddass et il ne pouvait donc pas se rappeler comment agissait ses parents vu qu'ils étaient inexistants.

Depuis la mort de maman, il se murait un peu plus dans ce silence déprimant, mais c'était notre père et je le prenais comme tel. Je l'aimais ainsi, mais Emmett ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il disait être en colère car je souffrais de cette situation. Mais, on me l'a fait pas à moi, je savais qu'au fond de lui notre père lui manquait tout comme à moi. Emmett remplaçait la figure paternelle et ça m'allait très bien.

Après six longues, interminables et angoissantes heures, notre avion atterrit enfin sur un tarmac baigné d'obscurité. Mon père affichait un sourire mielleux le même depuis 6 mois. Pour une fois, ses yeux brillaient de joie et d'excitation. Je jalousais Esmée de pouvoir avoir le droit à cet homme nouveau. Nous nous engouffrons à nouveaux parmi ces gens, cette foule oppressante, un nid d'abeille qui bourdonnait désagréablement à mes oreilles et qui me donnait le tournis. Ma main ne quittait pas celle d'Emmett depuis l'atterrissage, il me caressait le dos de celle-ci avec son pouce en cercle apaisant.

- Em', s'il te plait ne me laisse pas seule, lui dit-je les yeux embués.

- Bell's, jamais de la vie je t'abandonnerais. Je te le jure princesse. Sinon, qui se moquerait de tes imbécilités et te les rappellerai. Me dit-il en m'embrassant le front. (N/SB :là c'est sûr je veux le même !)

Nous récupérons nos valises et nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée où nous attendait Esmée.

Playlist : Stella Project : aéroplane.

Nous la trouvons à l'extérieur, toujours aussi fabuleuse, habillée d'un tailleur chanel blanc crème, ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon dont quelques mèches dépassaient de façon sophistiquées. En nous voyant, elle écrasa la cigarette sur laquelle elle pompait avidement avant de nous apercevoir. Petit défaut que mon père comptait bien combattre. Elle se jeta au cou de mon père lui offrant un baiser passionné qui nous fit grimacer de dégout Emmett et moi. (N/SB : Ils ne sont pas les seuls …N/A: oh c'est mignon pourtant lol )

- Pitié prenait une chambre et épargnez moi cette vision qui me retourne l'estomac. Dit Emmett en imitant le haut de cœur.

Etait-t-il enceinte lui aussi ? Car je trouve qu'il l'imitait divinement bien. Son manège rappela forte heureusement notre présence à Esmée car la situation devenait des plus gênantes. Pour le plus grand malheur de nos yeux, les mains de notre père commençaient à s'aventurer dangereusement en dessous de la taille de sa nouvelle femme. Elle se jeta sur nous avec un grand sourire maternel qui en même temps faisait froid dans le dos, son odeur de tabac froid me chatouillait les narines.

- Oh Emmett chéri toujours aussi grand, baisse-toi pour que je t'embrasse. Pouffa-t-elle en lui pinçant les joues.

Je réprimais un fou rire en me mordant l'intérieur de ma joue. Emmett me lança un regard qui disait :

« Rigole ton tour arrivera assez vite et attend qu'on soit seul, tu vas payer ». On ne se moque pas de mon frère sauf, à vouloir mourir sous les chatouilles. Bien trop tôt à mon goût, Esmée me serra fort dans ses bras comme si elle avait peur que je m'envole, non ça va aller, je viens de descendre de l'avion ce n'est pas pour y retourner, tu peux me lâcher maintenant. Elle déposa un baiser bien appuyé sur chacune de mes joues, je n'étais pas vraiment habituée à touts ces débordements d'affection.

- Bella, comment vas-tu ? Comme je suis contente que tu sois là ! Notre famille est enfin réunis, quel bonheur ! Alice est hors de contrôle, elle a prévu des sorties shopping pour les 3 prochains mois, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer. Elle débita tout ça d'un seul coup sans respirer une seule fois. Elle me rappelait Alice comme on dit la pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre. Je grimaçais en pensant au shopping, Emmett me fit un sourire qui disait « ah je te l'avais bien dit ! ».

- Je vais bien merci, moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être là Esmée. Lui dis-je en plaquant un faux sourire sur mon visage.

Bien sûre ce n'était pas vrai mais qu'importe, personne ne voulez le savoir. « Comment ça va » la question bateau typique dont la réponse doit toujours et je dis bien toujours être « ça va ». Les gens s'en fichent de vos états d'âme, ils font juste preuve de politesse et non de psychologie. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire que je n'allais pas bien, que je suis enceinte, que ça m'arrache le cœur d'avoir quitté ma première maison celle où j'ai fait mes premiers pas, celle où ma mère a poussé son dernier souffle et que j'avais lâchement abandonné ma meilleure amie seule à son triste sort. Vous imaginez un peu la tête d'Esmée. Je pouffais intérieurement à l'image mentale que je me faisais de cette scène, Esmée toute blanche avec la bouche grande ouverte. Ça pourrait être marrant dans une autre situation.

Elle nous entraina sur le parking jusqu'à son imposante voiture, une BMW noire dernier modèle. Les yeux de mon père sortaient pratiquement de leurs orbites à la vue de cette voiture qu'il qualifiait de bijoux roulant ainsi qu'Emmett. C'était bien une des seules avec le base-ball sur laquelle ils étaient d'accord.

- Je me suis fait plaisir. Dit Esmée en haussant les épaules dans une attitude désinvolte.

- Hum je vois ça. Lui dit mon père toujours pris d'admiration par cette voiture.

Moi personnellement, les voitures ne me font ni chaud ni froid. C'est un moyen de locomotion comme un autre qui vous amène d'un point A à un point B. Qu'importe la marque et l'état de la voiture du moment qu'elle roule. La preuve ma dernière voiture que j'avais dû abandonner à Forks était une vielle camionnette Chevrolet rouge à plateau, un vrai tank recommandé pour une poissarde comme moi. J'allais la regretter. A peine assise dans la voiture, ma main retrouva automatiquement celle de mon grand frère. Ma nouvelle belle-mère, que j'allais m'efforcer à aimer de tout cœur, mit en marche la radio. Mon cœur se souleva aux premières notes de la musique qui défilait sur les ondes « Aurélie de Colonel Reyel ». Fatalité de merde, je suis maudite comment expliquer les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues. Je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre et serrais la main de mon frère plus fort. Mon père me mettrait t'il lui aussi à la porte ? Me renierait-il ? Et Emmett m'abandonnerait-t-il ? Je ne me sens pas prête à lire la déception dans son regard. Et pour bien parfaire mon morale assez chaotique à la base, Rihanna se mit à chanter Cry. Quand je vous dis que je suis foutu, tout me rappelle mon erreur ma souffrance et mon cœur brisé. Je finis par sommeiller.

- Bell's, on est arrivé. Me chuchota doucement Emmett.

Je sortis de ma torpeur avec des douleurs musculaires dû à ma position inconfortable pendant mon sommeil.

Emmett m'entraina à l'extérieur de la voiture, je n'étais plus qu'un vulgaire pantin entre ses mains. J'avais beaucoup de mal à sortir de ma léthargie. La pensée du pantin me ramena à la saleté de chuky, des frissons me parcouraient l'échine. Je sais, je vais chercher bien loin mes comparaisons. Mais, je suis épuisée et je fais avec ce que j'ai, encore un désagrément lié à la grossesse. Mes yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à l'obscurité. Une fois que se fut fait, ils se posèrent sur cette immense maison qui me faisait face. Que dis-je ? Pas une maison mais un manoir, oui je vous assure. Je suis sûre que vous connaissez tous la fameuse série Smallville, mais si avec le beau Clark Kent qui est en faite superman. Ca y est, vous voyez. Bon bah maintenant, rappelez-vous le manoir des Luthor, bah la réplique se dressait devant mes yeux .

- Dites Luthor est d'accord pour qu'on emménage chez lui ? Demandais-je à mi-voix.

Emmett éclata de rire, tandis que mon père et Esmée se contentèrent de me regarder ahuris se demandant si ma tête n'avait pas trop cognée contre la vitre lors du trajet. Par précautions et discrètement surtout, je touchais ma tête. Ouf aucune bosse, ils m'avaient mis le doute. Je retournais à ma contemplation du manoir (lien sur mon profil) fait de vielles pierres grises, il y avait deux petites tour de chaque côté du bâtiment principal où je me voyais bien dérouler mes cheveux pour faire rentrer un éventuel prince qui pourrait m'appeler Raiponce si il le désirait du moment qu'il soit beau.

De grandes dépendances s'étalaient sur les côtés, ressemblant à deux petites maisons entièrement indépendantes au reste de la propriété. Du lierre recouvraient par ci par là le manoir. J'étais Marianne et robin des bois allait faire son entrée d'ici peu. C'était tout simplement féerique. Et je ne vous parle pas du jardin, une forêt de fleurs offrant un panel de couleurs et une odeur sublime. De grands arbres me promettaient un coin d'ombre magnifique afin de m'y prélasser avec un bon livre.

Emmett plaça son index sur mon menton afin de refermer ma bouche qui était restée trop longtemps ouverte.

- Par contre, Bell's je te laisse essuyer ta bave, me dit-il en pointant du doigt mon menton.

J'essuyais frénétiquement mon menton, rouge de honte mais n'y trouvais rien. Je lançais un regard noir à Emmett qui éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

- Memette, tu perds rien pour attendre, boudais-je. Ce qui fit stopper son hilarité aussi sec.

- Je t'ai déjà dit …Commença-t-il.

- D'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, nous ne sommes plus des gamins, le coupais-je en imitant sa grosse voix.

J'éclatais de rire, son regard en disait long sur le sort qu'il me réservait pour plus tard.

- Bon que diriez-vous d'aller visiter l'intérieur. A moins que vous ne vouliez coucher dehors, nous interrompit Esmée en souriant.

Nous acquiescions en hochant la tête tout trois.

- Tu t'es vraiment dépassée chérie. Cette maison est sublime et assez grande pour accueillir toute notre tribu, lui dit mon père tout sourire.

- Merci mon amour, lui répondit elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

Beurk, tout cet amour dégoulinant me répugnait. Bon non ok me déprimait. Esmée nous entraina jusqu'à la porte, mon père toujours pendu à sa main, elle l'ouvrit en s'effaçant pour nous laisser rentrer. A peine la porte passée, une tornade brune s'écrasa contre moi en me serrant dans l'étau de ses bras.

- Bella, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! Tu vas voir l'intérieur de la maison est magnifique, il faut dire que maman est très douée pour la déco. Tu le sais hein ? Et j'ai prévu un planning de shopping de folie à New York, tu te rends compte ? Ça va être merveilleux ! Je sens qu'on va devenir de très grandes amies toutes les 2 Bella ! Je suis si …

- Du calme Alice, je ne vais pas m'envoler. Tu auras tout le temps de me dire tout ça. Mais surtout respire, ne claque pas dans mes bras. Epargne moi en, je t'en supplie. Rigolais-je.

Elle me lança un sourire d'excuse et se remit aussitôt à blablater mon dieu où est la pile que je l'enlève. Je m'éloignais du bavardage intempestif d'Alice pour porter mon attention sur la pièce environnante. C'était un hall d'entrée immense blanc cassé et marron très claire, un parquet marron foncé s'étalait sous nos pieds. Mes yeux furent attirés sur un imposant lustre, digne d'un château. Etait-t-il en cristal ? Bonne question, que je me chargerais de poser à Esmée. En face de moi, se tenait un immense escalier en chêne, dans lequel on aurait pu monter à une trentaine et encore. Ce hall faisait la taille de mon ancienne maison et je n'exagérais pas en disant ça. Des parterres étaient accrochés aux murs. Des manteaux y étaient négligemment accrochés et des chaussures et chaussons étaient éparpillés ici et là. Ce désordre contrasté avec le luxe de cette demeure qui en même temps lui donnait vie.

Une odeur d'encens, senteur patchouli, me titillait le nez. Esmée nous entraina d'un pas rapide dans ce qui était la cuisine. Mazette ! Ça devait être la cuisine d'un grand restaurant et la brigade n'allait pas tarder à nous dégager du lieu. Un dallage noire ciré et brillant faisait office de sol, les murs étaient d'un blanc éclatant. Un îlot central blanc et noir, entouré de tabourets de bar, trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce. Les meubles étaient eux aussi d'un noire ou d'un blanc brillant. Le dernier cri en électroménager toujours de couleurs blanc ou noire. Une odeur de cookie chaud me fit gargouiller le ventre ce que malheureusement personne n'entendit. J'allais mourir de faim, pauvre de moi.

Ensuite Esmée nous traina pour mon plus grand plaisir dans une pièce mais pas n'importe quelle pièce. Une salle de musique immense qui abritait aussi un énorme coin bibliothèque avec de gros fauteuils et reposes pieds. Tout était de bois clair du parquet aux lambris et une cheminée crépitait dans un coin de la pièce. Cette pièce était plus que chaleureuse, un piano noir posait nonchalamment au centre de la pièce, j'ai toujours rêvée de savoir en jouer. Je me demande qui en jouait. La visite continuait avec la pièce à vivre qui faisait office de salon et de salle à manger tout sur les tons rouges et gris clair. La salle à manger était composée d'une grande table rectangle en verre entourée d'une douzaine de chaises avec de grand dossier arrondis en velours rouge, l'entourage des chaises était en bois gris clair. Sur le mur, faisant face à la table, se trouvait un buffet gris clair en bois laqué surplombait d'une immense glace encadré dans du bois finement dessiné. Sur ce buffet se trouvait un étalage photos d'enfants même de moi et Emmett. Sur l'autre mur se trouvait une immense porte vitrée qui devait donner une luminosité magnifique en journée. Un bar vintage de couleurs rouge était dans le coin de la pièce. Je me tournais ensuite vers le salon. Un tapis shaggy rouge s'étalait sous nos pieds offrant un bruit étouffé à nos pas, je rêvais du moment où je pourrais y marcher pieds nus. De chaque côté du salon se trouvait deux canapé d'angle gris anthracite. Ils étaient bien large et avaient l'air très moelleux quelle plaisir de passer des soirées dvd vautré dessus comme un légume. Ils étaient décorés avec de petit coussins carrés et rectangulaires rouges et gris jetés artistiquement dessus, si je faisais une sieste toute suite maintenant s'en apercevraient-t-ils, je suppose. Un immense écran plasma était accroché fièrement au mur, en dessous de lui un immense meuble télé rouge contenait lecteur dvd, home cinéma et consoles de jeux. (N/SB : Woh ! On peut emménager quand ?N/A : pareil je passe la commande=))

Je restais bouche bée devant tant de luxe, nous pauvres gens de Forks n'avions pas habitude de nous prélasser dans tout ce luxe, le salaire de mon père nous permettait d'avoir soit un écran plasma soit une console de jeux. Esmée nous fit ensuite monter au premier étage dans un enthousiasme contagieux.

L'étage était dédié aux chambres à coucher et autres pièces non intéressantes. Esmée nous indiqua de la main quelques portes en bois marron foncés en nous expliquant leur utilité, bureaux, placard et toute une ribambelle de pièces qui ne nous concernait pas.

- Bella, ma chérie, nous allons arriver à ta chambre. Alors ferme les yeux. M'ordonna Esmée.

Je fermais les yeux tout en m'accrochant à la main d'Emmett, n'allons pas tenter le diable, je ne veux pas me retrouver les quatre fers en l'air.

Je fis trois pas une porte grinçait m'informant de son ouverture, Emmett me dirigea sans mal.

- Allez, ouvre les yeux Bell's, me dit Emmett.

Je les ouvris sur une chambre sortit de mon imagination. Elle était décorée dans le style baroque, c'était tout ce que j'aimais et tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer dans mes rêves le plus fous. Les murs étaient d'un blanc, d'une pureté incroyable, tous sauf à l'exception d'un pan de mur où un papier-peint blanc à motif noir toujours baroque s'étalaient ce qui rendez parfait la décoration. Au sol, il y avait un parquet assez clair vieillis artistiquement. Le lit était énorme en bois blanc brillant et lisse.

Sa tête de lit était gigantesque et de forme arrondis toujours dans l'esprit de la chambre. Sur le lit, reposé un dessus de lit blanc avec des motifs noirs. Deux guéridons en argent faisaient office de table de nuit de chaque côté du lit sur lesquelles étaient posés téléphone fixe et réveil. Un tapis était au pied du lit gris avec des dessins noirs. En face du lit se trouvait un petit meuble blanc avec écran télé et dvd, sur la droite du lit un immense miroir au cadre argent était accroché et en dessous reposé une magnifique commode en bois noire laqué aux formes arrondis. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait un bureau d'angle blanc sur lequel était posé un ordinateur portable dernière génération, rien à voir avec mon vieux coucou. Comme siège de bureau, j'avais le droit à un énorme fauteuil digne d'une reine au motif noir et blanc. Et dans l'autre coin, une coiffeuse noire avec un petit banc pour s'asseoir. J'avais même un petit balcon personnel, si ça ce n'est pas le rêve.

Esmée ouvrit une des 2 portes qui se trouvait entre le bureau et la coiffeuse où se cachait un énorme dressing et tristement vide qu'il allait falloir remplir au plus vite dixit Alice, avec du shopping mon dieu préservait moi de ce petit lutin. Elle ouvrit la seconde porte menant sur une salle de bain où le décor était apparemment asiatique. Les murs étaient couleur framboise avec un sticker noir représentant un arbre typiquement asiatique. Les meubles étaient en bois noir laqué, ils étaient d'une brillance incomparable. Je pouvais même apercevoir mon reflet dedans, c'est vous dire. La baignoire encastré dans du bois marrons dont les contours offraient un banc où était parsemé des petits coussins carrés vert et marron.

Et là comme si c'était normal, une chaise longue en plein milieu de la pièce était installée.

- Tu devras partager cette salle de bain avec Rosalie. M'explique Esmée.

J'étais enchantés de partager ma salle de bains avec la reine des glaces en personne, quel honneur. Rosalie était aussi magnifique qu'elle était méprisante. C'était une grande blonde plantureuse aux yeux bleus. Ses longs cheveux soyeux et blonds descendaient en cascade jusqu'au bas de son dos.

Elle avait de magnifique longues jambes, sa bouche pleine était de couleur fraise. Elle était magnifique, les top-modèles pouvaient se rhabiller face à elle. Mais Rosalie n'aime qu'elle, elle vous regarde toujours de haut et ne s'abaisse pas à vous adresser la parole ou si elle le fait, elle vous parle avec dédain comme si quelques simples mot lui arrachait la gorge. Voilà pourquoi, je n'étais pas des plus heureuses en ce moment, mais pas je n'avais pas le choix. (N/SB :sa promet …)

Alice partageait la sienne avec Jasper, un grand blond aux yeux bleu très beau, lui toujours très calme et dont la présence était très apaisante. Lui et Alice sortait ensemble depuis maintenant un an et tout les deux était fait l'un pour l'autre, des âmes sœurs. Leur couple redonnait confiance en l'amour.

Tandis qu'Emmett partagerait la sienne avec son grand ami Edward, ils se connaissaient depuis aussi longtemps que je connaissais Angéla et ils s'entendaient déjà comme deux frères avant que nos parents respectifs ne se fréquente.

Esmée ouvrit la porte qui nous faisait face qui menait à la chambre de Rosalie, afin de nous la faire visiter ce qui me gênait du fait de son absence. Esmée que j'avais interrogée sur l'absence de cette dernière, de Jasper et d'Edward, m'avait informée qu'ils étaient sortis pour échapper au monstre Alice et qu'ils ne tarderaient pas. La chambre de Rosalie était très asiatique et se mariait très bien avec la salle de bain. De la couleur rouge, du bois laqué et lit à terre rien ne manquait, limite on se serait vraiment cru en chine. La visite continua avec la chambre d'Alice très rose, ça piquait les yeux, avec un lit de princesse en fer forgé doré, des affiches des stars de la mode étaient accrochés au mur. Une machine au coude reposé sur un petit bureau. Ensuite celle de Jasper, très masculine, lit noir, tapis rouge et poster de la ville de new York. Je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention. Je demandais quand même à Esmée pour quoi ne faisait t-il pas chambre commune.

-La semaine, c'est chacun chez soi, ce que Alice ne respecte pas bien sûr mais elle ne le sait pas que je le sais alors chut, me chuchota-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Alice m'entraina dans leur salle de bain, inutile de dire que j'étais épuisé et que je ne faisais plus vraiment attention. La salle de bain était de couleur noire avec un mur blanc et des motifs floraux, une baignoire noire et des meubles blancs remplis de produits cosmétiques en tous genre. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper, j'étais dans le domaine d'Alice. A mon grand avis, elle devait ruiner sa mère.

La visite se terminait, pour plus grand bonheur et pour le bien être de ma santé mentale, par la chambre de mon frère, celle d'Edward et de leur salle de bain. La chambre d'Emmett ressemblait à une sorte de loft, les murs étaient en briques blanche, le lit en bois beige trônait au milieu de la pièce avec un dessus de lit bleu électrique. Il sauta de joie à la vue du matériel sportif, haltères et sac de frappe. Mon frère était en sport étude, son rêve était de devenir un grand joueur de base-ball et c'était en bonne voie de devenir réalité. Leur salle de bain était dans les tons beige et blanc. Les chanceux avaient à une baignoire et une douche, rien que ça. Nous terminions cette éprouvante visite par la chambre d'Edward, qui respirait l'homme et le bazar. Les murs étaient blanc et gris et recouvert de poster représentant des femmes pas très habillées, des voitures de sport et des joueurs de sports. Le lit noire était simple entourés de deux petites table de nuit et pour la plus grande gêne d'Esmée, de chaussette et tee-shirt sales. On aurait dit l'ancienne chambre d'Emmett. A la fin, cela m'horripilait tellement que je lui nettoyais. Des tapis gris et blanc était posés au milieu de la pièce un fauteuil en cuir noir était posé dessus, une manette de jeux pendait sur le dossier. Comme dans toutes les chambres, il y avait un écran de télé, un ordinateur, une chaine hifi recouverte de cd en tout genre et d'un téléphone.

- Bon bah voilà la visite est terminée, nous dit Esmée.

Je soufflais de soulagement, Emmett me regardait avec compréhension, lui qui avait du mal à accorder son attention pendant plus d'une heure à autres choses que du sport ou jeux vidéo avait fait très fort sur ce coup-là.

- C'est vraiment magnifique Esmée, m'exclamais-je. Merci pour ma chambre, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

- Oui moi aussi, dit Emmett qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Merci mon amour, lui dit mon père en l'étreignant tendrement.

Nous redescendions tous ensemble au salon. Je m'appuyais sur Emmett comme une petite vielle à sa canne. Je ne me fis pas prier pour prendre place sur un des canapés qui je le confirme était très moelleux et des plus confortables. Je me blottissais dans les bras de mon frère tandis qu'Esmée nous servait des rafraichissements. Je me laissais bercer la voix apaisante de mon frère qui se chamaillait avec Alice qui tenait absolument à refaire sa garde de robe et que lui refuser catégoriquement. Mais, elle revenait chaque fois à la charge avec de nouveaux arguments, au bout d'un moment le noir m'enveloppait.

Je me réveillais dans mon nouveau lit, dans ma nouvelle chambre baignée dans une obscurité angoissante. J'avais perdu tout point de repère. Emmett avait dû m'y monter quand je me suis endormis enfin du moins j'espère que c'était lui, vu dans la tenue où je me trouvais, culotte et débardeur.

Je regardais l'heure sur le réveil, 4h du matin. Je me sentais seule et apeurée dans cette nouvelle maison. Je m'arrachais du lit et sortis de ma chambre pour aller à pas de loup à l'autre bout du couloir. J'entrais dans ce qui était pour moi la chambre d'Emmett. Je me glissais doucement sous les couvertures sans le réveiller et me rendormais avec un sentiment de sécurité aussi sec. Mon corps était désagréablement secoué et une voix répétait inlassablement mon prénom trop fort pour mes petites oreilles encore endormis.

- Bella, Bella …

- Hum encore 5 minutes Memette. Suppliais-je.

Mais rien n'à faire, on me secouait encore et encore. Alors, je fis ce que l'on attendait de moi, j'ouvris difficilement mes yeux qui étaient encore plein de sommeil. Un océan de vert m'engloutis, je devais rêver. Je refermais mes yeux et comptais jusqu'à trente puis rouvris mes yeux. Là, j'avais un sérieux problème, m'étais-je cognée la tête ou étais-je encore endormie ?

- Mais Edward que fais-tu là ? M'exclamais-je.

Je remontais la couverture sur moi d'un mouvement rapide pour cacher ma tenue indécente.

- Euh Bella, c'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Tu es dans ma chambre, alors que fais-tu là toi ? Me demanda-t-il en riant.

La super honte! D'une, j'étais en culotte dans son lit et qui plus est en sa présence. et de deux, j'allais devoir lui expliquer que la gamine que suis avais pris peur cette nuit et que pour me rassurer j'avais voulus aller me blottir dans les bras de mon grand frère et que la blonde que je suis s'est trompé de chambre. Je réprimais un gémissement et cachait mon visage rouge de honte sous la couette. J'avais envie de mourir étouffée tiens, très bonne idée Bella. Je prenais mon courage à demain et tentais de lui expliquer du mieux que je pouvais.

- Bah en fait euh… Je me suis réveillée et je me sentais perdue et euh… hum hum je voulais dormir avec Emmett terminais-je dans un murmure.

Apparemment jusqu'au bout, je passerais pour une idiote même mon cerveau m'avais lâché. Allez Bella, je te laisse les commandes, je me bars en vacance. Impossible de construire une phrase correcte, pourtant c'est simple sujet verbe complément. Mais non, je passais pour un bègue.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Edward. Couinais-je. (N/SB :moi je serais pas désolée a sa place !N/A: moi non plus …)

- Allez, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends. Promis je ne dirais rien à personne si tu sors ta tête de sous cette couette avant de mourir étouffée. Rigola-t-il.

S'il savait qu'intérieurement, je priais pour que ça arrive pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face. Je sortais tout doucement, mais surement, mon visage qui devait être rouge Picon bière.

- Bonjour Bella. Me dit-il un sourire en coin.

Edward était magnifique, un apollon, il donnait l'impression de sortir d'un tableau peint par un grand maître tout était parfait chez lui. Il avait de grand yeux vert qu'il avait hérité de sa mère.

Son visage ne comportait aucune imperfection, il avait une mâchoire carré et des lèvres qui appelaient au baiser. Ses cheveux étaient toujours coiffés décoiffés d'une façon qui nous donnait l'impression qui sortait d'une partie de jambe en l'air assez torride. Il était blond avec des reflets cuivrés. Et son torse était magnifique parfaitement musclé, de magnifique tablette qu'on avait envie de croquer euh une minute son torse comment ça son torse Bella ? Oh mon dieu, Edward était torse nu et qui plus est en boxer. Il faut que je sorte au plus vite de cette chambre avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restait en réserve. Je sortais du lit en me prenant les pieds dans le drap, limite si je m'étalais pas par terre. Je me figeais à quelque pas de la porte. Non mais Bella, t'es pas bien, tu es en culotte, bon bah pour la dignité on repassera.

-C'est pas vrai, gémis-je en couvrant mon visage de mes mains.

Je me retournais vers lui avec appréhension, il avait son regard fixé sur moi et se retenais de rire.

-La vue te plait Cullen ? M'énervais-je.

Il rougit et balbutia quelques mots qui ressemblaient à des excuses.

-Désolée pour cette nuit et merci de garder le silence. Lui dis-je.

Je sortais au plus vite de cette chambre et courus sans encombre jusqu'à la mienne. Il allait me prendre pour une folle ou pire une allumeuse. Restait terrée dans cette chambre me semblait envisageable, penser à réunir des vivres et de l'eau. Je mettais un coup de pied dans la porte pour la refermer ce qui m'arracha un cri. Je sautillais jusqu'à mon lit en tenant mon pied avec la main. Je me jetais dessus en me massant le pied. La nausée matinale me rappelait à mon bon souvenir. Je mis donc mon petit rituel en place allumais la chaine hifi et mis le son pas trop fort mais assez pour couvrir mes bruits repoussants. Ne pouvant plus tenir, je me précipitais vers ma salle de bain, m'agenouillais devant les toilettes et me laissait aller à mon calvaire quotidien. Je me relevais en essuyant ma bouche avec du papier toilette et là c'est le drame. Rosalie était sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre me dévisageant. (N/SB: Elle est où la suite ? Tu peux pas nous laisser comme ça ? :( )

La suite = review , du chantage non pas du tout ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et à très bientôt pour la suite .

Yaya 084.


	4. Chapter 4: chapitre 3

Voici le chapitre 3 , qui j'espère vous plairas . Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier mes formidables bêtas qui font un excellent boulot.

Ensuite pour répondre à une question je compte publier tout les lundis.

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews ainsi que mise en favoris et alerte .

Bon allez moins de blabla je vous laisse lire , on se retrouve en bas .

Chapitre 3:

Je sens que je vais regretter cette journée encore très longtemps, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi maudite. L'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve ne me quittait pas.

D'abord Edward, devant qui je me ridiculisais d'une façon assez spectaculaire et maintenant son altesse Rosalie, reine des glaces, qui me surprenait en train de vomir tripes et boyaux .

Moi qui croyais que mon secret serait plus facile à garder en vivant ici, je me mettais le doigt dans l'œil.

Tu es si stupide Bella, tu croyais vraiment ça et quand tu vas grossir tu crois vraiment que personne ne le remarquera ?

Oui je sais ! Je crois que j'ai compris.

Enfin, je dis ça mais je dis rien, débrouilles- toi ma vieille !

Il va vraiment falloir que j'arrête de discuter avec moi-même avant de virer folle dingue, j'en étais vraiment pas loin.

Au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, bouges fais quelque chose, restes pas prostrée comme ça, ça fait encore plus coupable !

Et voilà ça recommence, la ferme !

La reine des glaces continuait de me dominer avec un regard inquisiteur qui tirait au mépris, rien de bien étonnant. Le silence devenait pesant et très gênant, il faut que je bouge pour me donner une contenance, je me dirigeais donc vers le lavabo et me lavais les mains. Maintenant courage Bella joint la parole au geste, ce n'est pas difficile essaye juste d'être normale.

« Salut Rosalie. M'exclamai-je faussement avec un sourire niais au visage.

-Bella. Me salua-t-elle froidement. » (N/BS :Toujours aussi sympa Rosalie …)

L'air était glacé, j'avais vraiment envie de quitter cette salle de bain avant qu'elle ne me transforme en statue de glace. Je me brossais les dents vite fait bien fait et m'apprêtais à sortir de cette situation plus que gênante. Arrivée à la porte, elle m'agrippa le bras pour me faire faire face à elle. Elle avait les yeux plissés, on aurait dit une petite fouine.

« Tu as vomi ? Me demanda-t-elle sur un ton condescendant. »

Très bonne déduction Sherlock ! Que croyait-elle ? J'aurais dû lui répondre : Non du tout, vois-tu si j'avais la tête plongée au-dessus des toilettes c'est parce que je me lavais le visage, rien de plus vivifiant dès le matin. Je pensais que les blagues sur les blondes étaient un mythe mais apparemment non.

« Oui, j'ai dû choper une saloperie dans les toilettes de l'aéroport. Ce n'est jamais très propre dans ces endroits-là tu sais. T'inquiète pas pour moi ça passera aussi vite que c'est venu. Lui répondis-je en essayant de me montrer la plus persuasive possible.

-M'inquiéter pour toi non c'est pour moi que j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas que tu pollues la salle de bain avec tes foutus microbes et je ne tiens pas à être malade par ta faute. Tu n'es pas en cloque au moins ? Me demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Moi? Non pas du tout. Balbutiais-je. »

Pas facile de feindre l'ignorance pour moi car je suis une piètre menteuse mon corps me trahit à chaque fois par des satanées rougeurs, des tremblements et un filet de sueur qui s'invite sur mon front.

Et bien Bella tout cela me semble bien séduisant.

Oh la ferme-toi ! J'aimerais bien entendre ce qu'elle s'apprête à me dire.

« Oui c'est vrai ! Désolée Isabella, j'oubliais à qui je parlais. Tu n'es que la petite sainte ni touche de Forks après tout comment pourrais-tu être enceinte ? Jamais aucun garçon auprès de toi, d'ailleurs qui le voudrait dit moi ? A moins que tu sois la vierge marie ou alors tu as trouvé un garçon aussi ennuyant que toi. Me dit-elle de façon hautaine et en réfléchissant sérieusement à ses deux possibilités. » (N/SB : Quelle p*t*ss* ! N/A: mdr!)

Je vous le dit une cruche doublée d'une garce, réfléchis Bella, n'entre surtout pas dans son jeu.

« Mon dieu Rosalie, comme tu es une personne gentille ! Tous les mots qui sortent de ta bouche ne sont que caresse. Tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie pour la vie ! Lui dis-je ironiquement et avec une pointe de cynisme. »

Je m'arrachais à sa poigne de glace sous son regard éberlué, je me sentais fière d'avoir pu lui rabattre sa grande bouche de vipère. Elle ne me salira pas avec son venin. Sale garce de blonde ! Ca y est, je sais ! J'ai atterri à Narnia et la reine blanche partage ma salle de bain, quelle merde. Je trouve que je suis vraiment malpolie depuis quelques temps, je pense que c'était à cause des hormones de grossesse ? Possible.

Pour en revenir à la reine des glaces, comme peut-on être aussi belle à l'extérieur et aussi moche à l'intérieur, nouveau mystère à résoudre pour la bande à Scooby. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai une envie de frapper, la main me démange dangereusement. Je m'asseyais sur mon lit tout en essayant de contrôler mes nerfs. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Ce qui me provoqua un sursaut de peur et bien sûr je vous le donne dans le mille, je tombais de mon lit en m'étalant par terre dans une position digne d'un grand numéro de clown. Les pieds emmêlés, les fesses surélevées et face contre terre. Je levais un regard aussi noir que du charbon chargé de haine. Je suis sûre que mes yeux lançaient des éclairs. Emmett était face à moi comme si de rien été, il avait les yeux rieurs et un sourire malicieux ce qui ne prévoyait rien de bon pour la suite.

« Bon sang Em'! Dans ta saloperie de tanière, où tu vivais avec tes frères ours, on ne t'a pas appris à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer.

-Rohh Bell's, tu n'es vraiment pas marrante. Tu as tes trucs de fille ou quoi ? Tu es toujours chiante en ce moment, ça craint. Si ce n'est pas tes trucs, il te faudrait trouver un mec pour apaiser tes ardeurs. Me dit-il en bougeant ses sourcils. »

Non justement, je n'ai plus mes règles, merci de me le rappeler. Pensai-je avec un arrière gout d'amertume .

Quand je vous dis que ça me poursuit. Je donnerais tout pour les avoirs alors que la première fois où je les eues j'ai cru que j'étais en train de mourir. Je devais avoir onze ans, j'avais appelé Emmett en hurlant et pleurant. Il avait déboulé au pas de charge dans la salle de bain pensant que je m'étais blessée. Je lui avais montrée ma culotte pleine de sang il était devenus tout blanc. C'est limite si il n'avait pas tourné de l'œil alors il m'avait expliqué avec ses mots de garçons que je devenais une gonzesse et que je pourrais avoir des bébés mais qu'il fallait que j'attende d'avoir au moins 30 ans pour en faire. Réaction typiquement Emmettienne quoi ! Je m'arrachais de mes souvenirs pour revenir au présent.

« Emmett ! Grondai-je. »

Je me relevais et me réinstallais sur le lit, en croisant les bras devant ma poitrine. Emmett m'y rejoint en se jetant dessus, le sommier craqua dangereusement. Emmett tout dans la délicatesse.

« Doucement espèce de gros lourdaud, tu vas le casser en deux. Criai-je en essayant de conserver mon sérieux. »

Sans crier garde, je me retrouvais sur le dos. Lui sur moi, bloquant mes bras sous ses genoux avec le peu de délicatesse qu'il avait. Et ma torture commença, il me chatouillait les côtes. Je riais comme une folle à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, mes abdos me faisaient souffrir à force de se contracter et les larmes dues à mon fou rire roulaient sur mes joues.

« Ça c'est pour t'être moquée de moi hier à l'aéroport. Me dit-il toujours en me chatouillant. »

Ah je savais qu'il me le ferait payer.

« Et pour m'avoir traité de lourdaud, continua-t-il.

-Pitié stop, Em'. Je recommencerais plus promis. Suppliai-je, en vain bien sûre. »

Je me contorsionnais pour échapper à ses grosses pattes, autant vous dire que c'était peine perdue.

« Tu veux que j'arrête. Alors dis-moi qui est le plus beau mec de tout les temps et le plus intelligent. »

Je rêve il me faisait du chantage!

« C'est toi Emmett ! Capitulai-je.

-C'est quoi Moi ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Le plus beau mec de tout les temps.

-ET ?

-Le plus intelligent, terminais-je. »

Il mit enfin fin à ma souffrance avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il s'allongea sur le dos.

« Le plus intelligent de tout les ours avec qui tu as été élevé. Dis-je en riant. »

Il m'attira à lui, je posais ma tête au creux de son épaule et emmêlaient mes pieds au sien. c'était les câlins matinales façon Swan.

« Qui t'as mis de mauvaise humeur de si bon matin Bell's ? Me demanda-t-il en chuchotant comme si il avait peur de briser ce moment de tendresse.

-Son altesse royale la reine des glaces. Ce n'est qu'une garce doublée d'une ….. »

Il me stoppa en me mettant sa grosse main devant la bouche.

« Bell's, moi aussi je peux te laver la bouche au savon tu sais. Me coupa-t-il en essayant d'être sérieux, peine perdue. »

Je lui léchais la main pour qui l'enlève de devant ma bouche. Il l'enleva comme si il s'était brulé au contact de ma langue.

« Ah ! Tu es vraiment trop crade Bell's, me dit-il avec une grimace de dégout. »

Il essuya sa main sur son pantalon de jogging.

« Revenons-en à nos moutons, tu disais, non Bell's plus de gros mots montre toi polie. Prend donc exemple sur moi. Me dit-il en riant. » (N/BS : prendre exemple sur Emmett … J'aurais dis l'inverse plutôt !)

J'éclatais de rire et reprenais mon sérieux afin de continuer notre discussion.

« Rosalie me déteste et elle me le rappelle assez subtilement pour ne pas que j'oublie. Et je peux te dire que je ne risque pas d'oublier. Dis-je en reniflant de façon dédaigneuse.

-Que t'as t'elle fait pour te mettre dans cet état ? Me demanda-t-il calmement.

-Elle a juste appuyé là où ça fait mal.

-Comment ça ? Explique-toi je ne suis pas devin Bella. C'est si méchant que ça ? »

Je me redressais pour m'asseoir et m'adosser à la tête de lit. Je jouais nerveusement avec mes doigts.

« Elle a juste souligné le fait que je n'étais pas assez intéressante pour attirer un garçon et que de toute façon aucun ne voudrait de moi. Elle a aussi dit que j'étais une sainte ni touche. Elle a pas tort je suis si insipide, les mecs ne se bousculent pas devant ma porte. Je suis inexistante pour eux et si un seul daignait m'accorder de l'importance, il le regretterait aussitôt. Finis-je tristement. »

Sinon, comment expliquer que je me sois réveillée seule dans ce lit à la fête de Mike enceinte d'un enfant dont le père ne se rappelait plus avoir couché avec moi.

Emmett se redressa en se tournant pour me faire face et pris mon menton entre ses mains pour relever ma tête en regardant avec des yeux remplis de tristesse et de tendresse.

« Bell's écoute moi. Tu es loin d'être insipide. Tu es magnifique et tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse. La seule fille qui arrive à me faire lire du Jane Austin, me le faire aimer et aussi me faire prendre gout au Claire de lune de Debussy et crois-moi ce n'est pas simple. Les profs ont essayés avant toi mais ont tous échoués. Tu as tout pour plaire et si les mecs ne le voient pas c'est qu'ils sont trop débiles et qu'ils ne te méritent pas.

-Alors explique-moi pourquoi on ne m'invite jamais à sortir ? Lui demandais-je.

-Pour ça Bell 's, il faudrait que tu t'ouvres aux autres. Je peux comprendre que tu aimes te réfugier dans la lecture au lieu de participer à des beuveries. Je peux aussi comprendre ton amitié avec Angie mais cette dernière ne vous a pas été bénéfique. L'une comme l'autre, vous vous êtes refusées à toute vie sociale faisant fuir tous les gens qui s'intéressaient à vous. Regarde le résultat, Angie se retrouve seule et toi tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi pour créer de nouvelles amitiés. Pourquoi ne profiterais-tu pas de ce nouveau départ pour changer d'optique et te faire des amies. Attention, je ne te dis de changer ce que tu es. Les gens doivent te prendre comme tu es, mais de devenir disons un peu plus sociale. Tu mérites que les gens te portent de l'attention, tu mérites d'être aimée Bell's n'oublie jamais ça. » (N/SB : C'est décidé, j'achète le même frère !N/A: Moi aussi !)

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Emmett ne parlait pas vraiment, il était plutôt un fervent admirateur des mono syllabes et des blagues vaseuses mais quand il s'y mettait, ce n'était pas pour rien. Je le serrais dans mes bras aussi fort que je l'aimais en cet instant. Dans ses moments, je sentais que je pouvais tout lui dire même mon secret. Je sentais que même si je lui disais, il serait là pour moi, il ne me laisserait pas tomber et que quoi qu'il arrive il ne rejetterait jamais. Je serais toujours sa petite sœur qu'il aime tant et lui toujours mon grand frère que j'adule.

« Em', il faut que je te dise un truc. Commençais-je.

-Quoi ? Je te préviens j'ai sorti toute mes paroles intelligentes pour la journée. Alors, tu devras te contenter de oui et non. Ria-t-il. »

Je me remettais face à lui en prenant ses main dans les miennes, respirais un grand coup et me lançais.

-« Voilà, je … »

La porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus à la volée me coupant dans mon élan de courage et ravivant ma colère par la même occasion.

« Salut les siamois. S'écria Alice le petit lutin s'étant donnée pour mission de répandre la joie dans le monde entier. Je me répète mais comment un être aussi chétif peut-il être aussi agaçant grrrr !

-Bon sang personne ne sait donc frapper dans cette maison. M'énervais-je. »

Alice me regarda avec un petit sourire triste.

« Désolée Bella, je venais juste te dire que le petit dej' était prêt. Souffla-t-elle. »

Elle avait les yeux chargés de larmes. Je me sentais vraiment horrible, elle m'avait accueilli à bras ouverts et moi je ne trouvais rien de mieux que de la blesser. Surtout que ma colère n'était pas justifiée. Certes, j'étais énervée mais pas après elle seulement à cause de Rosalie, elle n'avait pas à payer pour sa sœur.

« Oh Alice ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je suis de mauvaise humeur, pardonnes-moi. M'excusais-je.

-C'est pas grave Bella. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je frapperais la prochaine fois. Je n'avais pas à rentrer comme ça. S'excusa-t-elle aussi. »

Je lui souris pour lui assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis, elle me rendit un sourire aussi sec qui me rassura.

« Bon les filles, mais ce n'est pas tout. Moi, j'ai la dalle alors je vous abandonne. Nous dit l'estomac sur pattes. J'ai bien sûre nommé Emmett. »

Il m'embrassa le front et sortit de ma chambre.

« Je vais me laver et je vous rejoins en bas. »

Tu devrais te dépêcher si tu veux qu'il te reste quelque chose à manger car avec Emmett dans les parages ce n'est pas sûre. Lui dis-je dans un sourire.

« OK à tout de suite alors. Me dit-elle en s'éclipsant. »

J'ouvrais ma valise pour partir à la recherche de vêtements. Je me contentais d'un slim gris foncé, un débardeur de la même couleur et un gilet blanc avec un écusson façon marine au niveau de la poitrine du côté gauche dont les bordures de la boutonnière était grises elle aussi. Je trouvais aussi une paire de ballerines blanches sans oublier mes sous-vêtements. Mon attirail dans les bras, je frappais à la porte de la salle de bain avant d'y entrer, on ne sait jamais dès fois que la reine des glaces y poursuive son règne. Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer et la déranger en pleine régence du monde superficiel et sans saveur qui est le sien. Je rigolais toute seule à mes imbécilités.

Tu vires folle ma pauvre Bella.

Ah te revoilà toi, tu n'es pas partie ?

Je suis toi donc impossible de me dégager.

Surement mais de t'ignorer oui !

Je me déshabillais et me hissais dans la baignoire en essayant de rester sur mes cannes, afin de prendre une bonne douche. L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles 1 à 1 laissant s'envoler la colère qui m'habitait depuis ce matin. L'odeur de mon shampoing à la fraise m'apportait un climat apaisant, j'avais l'impression d'être à la maison.

Je sais ma maison est ici maintenant, mais je ne m'y sens pas encore chez moi. J'espère qu'avec le temps ça viendra. Je sortis de la douche et m'enroulait dans une grande serviette bien moelleuse. Je me regardais dans la glace, mon visage était plus pâle que d'habitude et des cernes s'étalaient en dessous de mes yeux. Je palpais ma poitrine je devais bien avoir pris au moins une taille, ce n'était pas encore trop flagrant. J'enfilais mon boxer et mon soutien-gorge blanc. Je me mettais de profil face à la glace et observait mon ventre tout en le caressant. Toujours pas de rondeurs ou de petite bosse mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je finissais de m'habiller perdu dans mes pensées et me fit une queue haute. Je sais que j'aurais dû en parler à ma famille ou Angie mais à chaque fois que j'avais voulu le dire ma gorge se nouait et aucun son n'en sortait, j'avais trop peur du regard qu'ils me lanceraient après mon aveu. Un regard qui pourrait être soit de déception ou de pitié ou encore de dégout ou alors pour bien faire les trois en même temps. Je ne pourrais pas supporter ça, ça me blesserait bien plus que je ne le suis maintenant. Mais ces derniers temps, je ressentais de plus en plus le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un de me libérer de ce poids, partager ça avec quelqu'un. Pour ne plus me sentir seule. Mais, tu l'as cherché Bella. Tu l'as voulu, c'est entièrement de ta faute si tu es seule.

Oui je sais, merci !

Ah tiens, tu ne m'ignores plus maintenant.

Grrrrr !

Je ne vois pas à qui je pourrais me confier.

Emmett ? Non, impossible, la seule personne que je ne supporterais pas de décevoir.

Mon père ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

Esmée ? Elle le dirait à mon père.

Alice ? Sûrement pas ! Je ne dirais pas que je n'ai pas confiance en elle, mais sa façon à agir excessivement m'effraie. Direct, elle penserait à faire du shopping pour le bébé.

Edward ? NON !

Rosalie ? Oui bien sûr ! Je me confierais à elle autour d'un thé glacé bien évidemment et à la fin de la conversation on se jura amitié éternel. Réveilles-toi Bella tu es en plein cauchemar là.

Il ne me reste plus que deux personnes qui sont posés et réfléchis qui pourrait me réconforter et m'aiguiller sur les choses à faire. J'ai besoin de réfléchir encore avant de me lancer, je me laisse une semaine et j'irais trouver une de ces deux personnes. Le plus important pour le moment est de trouver un nouveau gynécologue, je m'y attellerais tantôt. Je faisais mon lit et descendait en bas prendre mon premier déjeuné familiale. En arrivant dans la cuisine, je ne trouvais que Jasper dont l'attention était portée sur une revue psychologique, y'en a qui sont maso ! Il releva la tête, en m'offrant un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« Bonjour Bella bien dormie ? Me demanda-t-il. »

En plus d'être beau, il était prévenant, quel gentleman Alice avait de la chance. Mais par contre, Jasper devait être surhumain pour supporter le petit lutin surexcité qu'elle était.

« Bonjour Jasper, oui j'ai bien dormi merci et toi ? »

Tout en lui répondant, je lui offrais le sourire le plus aimable que j'avais en réserve.

« Bien merci. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir pour le déjeuner ?

-Je peux m'en charger, je voudrais surtout pas t'embêter. Lui dis-je.

-Bella, si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas et puis tu sais où se trouve les choses ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ok, je capitule mais je te jure que je n'en prendrais pas l'habitude. Lui promis-je.

-Je le sais, tu sais Bella des fois c'est bien aussi de se faire servir.

-Je m'en rappellerai.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir Miss Swan ?

-Des céréales et du jus de fruit, s'il te plait Jasper. »

Il se leva pour préparer mon déjeuner. Je me sentais gênée de me faire servir, je commençais à esquisser un geste pour l'aider il me lança un regard pour m'en dissuader, ne savant que faire je me laissais tomber sur une chaise.

« Dis-moi Jasper, où sont les autres ?

- Edward et Emmett sont partis il y a quelques minutes dans un footing qui va vite se terminer en défi pour savoir qui court le plus vite. Rose et Alice sont parties récupérer la voiture de Rose chez le garagiste. Et pour finir, ton père et Esmée sont partis très tôt ce matin, ton père avait quelques entretiens pour du travail.

-Et toi pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé courir avec les garçons ?

Il déposa mon bol et mon verre devant moi je le remerciait d'un geste de la tête.

« -De temps en temps, j'aime bien rester au calme, me retrouver seul pour réfléchir.

-OH, je vais me faire toute petite le temps de manger et dés que j'ai finis je monte dans ma chambre. Je ne t'embêterais pas promis.

-Bella, tu ne me déranges pas, au contraire j'aime bien ta présence tu es quelqu'un d'apaisant et j'aime beaucoup converser avec toi.

-C'est marrant je pense exactement la même chose de toi. »

Il me sourit et retourna à sa revue. J'enfournais une cuillère de céréales dans ma bouche. Ce que le bébé n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier, vu le haut de cœur que je tentais de réprimer. Je me contentais donc de mon jus de fruit pour le bon vouloir de ce petit être.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? Ça ne te plaît pas ? Me demanda Jasper.

-Si c'est bon mais je suis un peu barbouillée ce matin, ça passera vite. Je me rattraperais au prochain repas.

-OK, que vas-tu faire du reste de ta matinée ?

-Je pensais vider mes cartons et tout mettre en ordre avant de reprendre le lycée.

-Je pourrais t'aider, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas je ne voudrais pas te déranger et en plus ça risque d'être ennuyant.

-Bella, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas je le fais de bon cœur. Qui plus est j'aime beaucoup les choses ennuyantes, me dit-il en secouant sa revue sous mon nez, et puis j'ai très envie de passer du temps avec ma nouvelle petite sœur.

-Petite sœur, dis moi on n'aurait pas le même âge par hasard ?

-J'ai deux mois de plus que toi.

-Ah oui, effectivement, ça fait tout la différence c'est sûre, je m'incline.

-Allez gamine assez parler, lève tes fesses et au boulot. Dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

-Doucement papy, va pas te froisser un muscle.

-Ingrate va. Me charria-t-il.

-Sénile. Souriais-je. »

Une demi - heure après nous étions en plein rangement.

« Si Alice voyait le peu de vêtement que tu possèdes, elle déclarerait un état d'urgence vestimentaire.

-Tu ne vas pas me dénoncer hein ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Je te donne ma parole d'honneur de gentleman que non. Me dit-il en mettant sa main sur son cœur. »

Je soufflais un bon coup, soulagée.

« Merci, je me sens mieux.

-Mais ça ne te sauveras pas de ses virées shopping. Ria-t-il. Je t'emprunte tes toilettes. »

Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Jasper ta braguette est ouverte. Fais gaffe c'est le début de la sénilité ça. Au début tu oublies de la fermer et après tu oublies de l'ouvrir. »

J'éclatais de rire.

Jasper pris un air faussement vexé et esquissa une moue boudeuse.

« Mais je t'aime quand même vieillard !

- Moi aussi gamine. Me dit-il en me frottant la tête. »

Une heure après, nous avions finis. Il me laissa seule dans ma chambre. J'aimais beaucoup cette complicité avec Jasper, c'était quelqu'un que j'appréciais énormément. J'étais fière de l'avoir comme demi-frère. Je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, personne ne m'en voudrais si je faisais une petite sieste. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et m'endormais en quelque secondes. Je fus réveillée bien assez tôt, trop tôt à mon goût par la sonnerie stridente de mon téléphone. Les yeux fermaient, je tendais le bras pour parvenir à l'attraper. Je décrochais sans m'inquiéter de l'identité de la personne.

« Hum, allo ? Dis-je difficilement.

-Bella, c'est moi Angela ! »

Cette voix eut le don de me redonner un bon coup de peps.

« Oh Ange ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu me manques comme c'est pas possible.

-Toi aussi ma Bell's. Comment ça se passe par chez toi ?

-La maison est magnifique. Attend je t'envoie des photos de ma chambre par mail. »

Je sautais de mon lit, pris deux trois photos de ma chambre et de la salle de bain. J'allumais mon ordinateur et envoyais les photos à Angéla.

« Et bien Esmée ne sait pas moquer de toi, tu penses qu'elle voudrait m'adopter ? (N/SB : Moi aussi je veux être adopter ! C'est pas possible ? Arf !)

-Je peux toujours essayer de demander, ça serait super, mais impossible.

-Et sinon, la cohabitation avec les Cullen pas trop difficile ?

-ça dépend, tu parles de qui ? De la reine des glaces avec qui je partage ma salle de bain ou d'Edward devant qui je me suis ridiculisée ?

-Comment ça ? Dis-moi tout Bell's te fais pas prier ! »

Je lui racontais ma mésaventure de ce matin avec Edward, ma confrontation avec la reine des glaces en omettant bien sûr quelques petites choses ! Et je finissais par ma matinée avec Jasper.

« C'est pas possible Bella tu es vraiment un cas, ça fait moins d'une journée que tu es là et Edward t'as déjà vu en culotte. Inutile de vous dire qu'elle était morte de rire.

-Bah lui était bien en boxer, j'en fait pas tout une histoire.

- En boxer ? Bella n'aurais-tu pas oublié ce gros détail dans ce que tu m'as racontée ? Car bon sang Edward Cullen en boxer ça ne s'oublie pas !

-Oups ! Je me suis vendue! Oui, il était torse nu ne portant seulement qu'un boxer !

-Et alors dis-moi est il aussi canon nu qu'il ne l'est habillé, j'espère que tu te rends compte de ta chance !

-Du calme! D'abord il n'était pas nu mais en boxer et comment dire et bien waouh rien n'est à jeter chez lui !

-Ah je le savais, je réitère ma question Esmée ne veut vraiment pas m'adopter ? Avoir un frère comme Edward miam ! Je ferais en sorte de me retrouver dans sa salle de bain tout les matins.

-Obsédée va !

-Tu peux parler ! »

Nous éclations de rire toute les deux.

« Et sinon à part ça quoi de neuf à Forks ?

-Pas grand-chose. Oh si ! Tiens-toi bien, Monsieur Eric a enfin daigner à m'inviter à sortir. Depuis tout ce temps que je bave sur lui il était temps. Je commençais à me déshydrater. »

Eric était le grand amour d'Angéla. Depuis le jour de notre rentrée à la maternelle, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Il était de taille moyenne, d'origine asiatique, des yeux marron et des cheveux noirs coupé à la Bruce Lee dont il était fan.

« Mais c'est super Angéla, je suis trop heureuse pour toi.

-Merci, tu sais que toi aussi tu pourrais avoir celui que tu aimes, il te suffirait de mettre toutes tes chances de ton coté. Depuis le temps que tu l'aimes, je me demande comme ça se fait qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et puis, on s'est toujours dit qu'on perdrait notre virginité en même temps.

-Ange arrête tu me fais penser à Alice, respire !

-Désolée, mais je ne comprends pas que tu ne te battes pas pour lui.

-Il ne veut pas de moi !

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je le sais c'est tout !

-Bella tu me caches quelques chose, crache le morceau ! Je suis sûre et certaine que c'est la fameuse chose qui s'est passé chez Newton et dont tu ne veux pas parler. »

J'étais au pied du mur, soit je continuais de lui mentir ou soit je lui disais la vérité.

Je pouvais toujours lui dire ce qui s'était passé, en omettant ma grossesse.

« Ange, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Tu vas sûrement m'en vouloir. »

Et pour la première je me confiais à quelqu'un. Je lui racontais tout de A à Z. Je me sentais un peu libérée. Je terminais mon récit dans un sanglot.

« Bella, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Enfin je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tenais à porter ça toute seule. Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance ?

-Mais bien sûre que si j'ai confiance en toi. J'ai simplement honte ! Et puis tu me vois te dire « écoute Ange assis toi bien et bah tu sais quoi à la soirée de Mike, je me suis fais dépuceler par le mec que j'aime mais quand je me suis réveillée il avait déserté … »

-C'est quoi cette histoire Isabella, gronda une voix derrière moi. » (N/SB : Oh oh ! Tu a un p'tit probleme Bella !)

Je sursautais et fit tomber mon téléphone, je le rattrapais et sans me retourner, je savais très bien qui se trouvait derrière moi et j'avais trop peur de l'affronter.

« ET merde, je te rappelle Angéla !

-Ok bon courage Bell's. »

Je raccrochais, respirais un bon coup en essayant de calmer mes tremblements et je me retournais avec appréhension vers un Emmett rouge écarlate de colère.

« Tu m'expliques Bella ? Grogna-t-il. »

Les yeux lui sortaient de la tête, ses bras était tendus à l'extrême le long de son corps et ses poings était tellement serrés que ses articulations étaient blanchies.

« Emmett bon sang pourquoi ne frappes-tu pas aux portes ça nous éviterai ce genre de situation bien désagréables ?

-Là n'est pas la question! N'essaie pas de changer de sujet ! Tu as intérêt à tout me dire et maintenant dépêches-toi ! »

Je me levais brutalement faisant tomber le fauteuil sur lequel j'étais assise.

« Tu m'énerves Emmett ! Arrête de te prendre pour Charlie ça ne te vas pas , je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Et puis tu as très bien entendu ! C'est pas parce que je vais le répéter encore et encore que ça va changer ! »

Ses yeux étaient noirs de rage.

« Qui est-ce type ? Cria-t-il.

-Ça, ça ne te regarde pas mon vieux ! Surenchéris-je.

-Oh que si, justement, j'ai le droit de savoir qui a déshonoré ma petite sœur.

-Tu ne le connais pas, mentis-je , et c'est comme ça que tu me vois, déshonorée ?

-Tu ne sais pas mentir, merde Bella je te croyais assez intelligente pour ne pas te donner comme ça comme une fille facile. »

Je pouvais lire la déception dans ses yeux, ça me brisait.

« Fais chier Emmett, pourquoi faire ce que font pratiquement toutes les filles de mon âge ferait automatiquement de moi une fille facile !

-Isabella Marie Swan tu vas me dire son putain de prénom ! »

Je calais mes poings sur mes hanches, mon visage irradiait de fureur.

« Va en enfer !sifflais je »

A ce stade de la conversation, c'était à celui qui crierait le plus fort et Emmett remportait le défi haut la main.

« Hé qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Edward en déboulant dans ma chambre sans frapper lui aussi.

-Tu veux que je te dise ce qui se passe, ma petite sœur a couché avec un type à la soirée de Newton et …. »

Alors ça s'en était trop !

« Emmett arrêtes ! Tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de crier ça sur les toits !

-Tu comptes me dire son putain de prénom ? Me défia-t-il.

-NON! Hurlais-je. »

À force de crier j'en avais mal à la gorge.

« D'accord, donc je disais elle a couché avec un type, elle lui a offert sa putain de virginité qu'elle réservait pour le soit disant homme sa vie et ce connard ne se rappelle-même pas d'elle. »

Edward palissait à vue d'œil. (N/SB : interessant …)

« Emmett je vais te tuer, de quel droit tu lui racontes ça ! Merde !

-Son nom !

-Je te déteste sors de ma chambre !

-Je te jure Bella je trouverais qui c'est ! »

Emmett sortit de ma chambre en claquant la porte en laissant seule face à Edward. Les larmes de haine et de honte coulaient abondamment sur mes joues.

« Je vais te laisser. Me dit-il.

-Merci. »

À peine avait-il passé la porte que j'éclatais en sanglot. Une chose est sûre, Emmett m'en voulait alors qu'en serait-t-il quand il apprendra pour ma grossesse.

Je me jetais sur mon lit en tambourinant le matelas de coup de poings, étouffant mes cris de rage dans mes oreillers. Sa réaction m'avait tellement blessée, j'aurais aimé qu'il me réconforte mais non il me jugeait j'en étais sûre. Je me sentais si seule. Quelqu'un frappa doucement à ma porte.

« Oui, entrez. Hoquetais-je.

-Bella, on va passer à table tu descends ? Me demanda Alice d'une voix douce.

-Non Alice, je n'ai pas très faim pour le moment mais je te remercie. »

Je remettais ma tête dans mes oreillers. La porte se referma et aussitôt mes sanglots revinrent. Je sentis le lit s'affaissait et une main entreprit de caresser mes cheveux. Je tournais ma tête vers Alice dont les yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude.

« Viens là, me dit-elle en ouvrant ses bras. »

Je m'y refugiais et me laissais aller à mon chagrin. Au bout d'un moment, je calais ma tête sur ses genoux. Elle continua à me caresser les cheveux sans rien dire, étonnant pour Alice me diriez-vous. Mais j'appréciais l'effort. Au bout de longues minutes, elle brisa le silence.

« Il est en colère car il t'aime Bella. Souffla-t-elle.

-Tu as tout entendu ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Oui, je suis désolée. Je ne le voulais pas mais pour ma défense vous n'étiez pas des plus discret, je ne me disputerais jamais avec vous Dit-elle un sourire dans la voix.

-Qui d'autres a profité de notre petite scène ?

-Tout le monde sauf les parents. Me dit-elle désolée.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Ca fait une arme de plus à Rosalie pour me pourrir et pourquoi je vais passer ? »

Je pleurais encore plus si c'est possible.

« Bella, nous sommes ta famille. Jamais nous ne te jugerons et Rosalie n'est pas si horrible que ça.

-Tu rigoles elle me déteste !

-Je ne pense pas. Rosalie tient à se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas, elle est juste triste que la dynamique de la famille change, qu'on l'oublie. Elle n'a pas eu une vie facile, tu devrais lui parler.

-C'est pas demain la veille.

-Bella, il faut que je te dise que je sais qui c'est. »

Je me relevais d'un bond, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Bella comment voulais-tu que je ne le sache pas ?

-Tu ne le diras pas hein ?

-Promis, tu es ma petite sœur. Je ferais une bien piètre grande sœur en le disant.

-Merci Alice.

-Il faut que tu lui parles je pense que tu te méprends.

-Comment ça ? Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

-Il fait peut être celui qui a tout oublié mais je sais que tout n'est que mensonge.

- Que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Il s'en fout de moi je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui.

-Non mais Bella, tu t'entends. Pourquoi tu te rabaisses ? Moi, je peux te dire que tu es même trop bien pour lui, j'ai une question tout de même.

-Je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Je n'aurais pas couché avec lui sinon !

-Excuses-moi, je voulais juste en être sûre. »

Je remettais ma tête sur ses genoux et m'abandonnais à ses caresses.

« Je te laisse, les autres vont se demander pourquoi je ne redescends pas. »

Je me dégageais des ses genoux et elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Merci Alice.

-De rien petite sœur. »

Après son départ, je me dirigeais vers ma chaîne et l'allumais.

Playlist : Jena Lee : je me perds.

Le reste de la journée, j'errais comme une âme en peine dans ma chambre. Alice fit savoir aux autres que j'étais souffrante, ce qui me permit de rester de ma chambre sans avoir à me joindre à eux. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable aujourd'hui. Je désirais tellement de choses que je ne pouvais pas avoir.

Je voulais qu'il me voit, qu'il m'aime comme je pouvais l'aimais. Je voulais encore le sentir près de moi, je voulais encore que ces frissons me parcours l'épiderme. Mon corps se sentait si seul depuis cette nuit-là, l'avoir eu en moi m'avait permis de me sentir entière comme si j'avais retrouvé une moitié de moi perdue depuis si longtemps. Son absence avait ouvert un trou béant dans ma poitrine.

Je suffoquais, j'étais sans cesse en quête d'air. La vérité est qu'en se sauvant de ce lit cette nuit-là, il avait pris mon âme. Comment lui dire que je l'aimais et encore pire comment lui avouer que j'attendais un enfant, son enfant. Comment dire à Edward Cullen toutes ces choses-là ?

(n/blros:j'en étais sûre j'en étais sûre *fais une danse de la victoire* euh nan en fait c' est trop tôt pour en faire une, quand ils s' avoueront leurs sentiments et la grossesse)

Je me couchais tôt, je dormis très mal. J'avais toujours détesté me coucher fâchée avec qui que ce soit. Vers une heure du matin, on frappa à ma porte.

(n/blros:On se demande qui c'est même si j' en une très grande idée)

Je me levais pour aller ouvrir, j'avais les yeux grands ouvert à la vue de la personne qui se trouvait derrière ma porte. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, mes mains étaient moites. Je stressais.

(n/blros:je stresse avec toi)

Lui était sûre de lui, droit comme un piquet. Son visage était impassible, mais ses yeux reflétaient un certain gène et de l'angoisse. Il m'offrit un sourire.

« Il faut qu'on parle. Me dit-il avec un sourire. »

Je le laissais rentrer et refermer la porte en me préparant mentalement à cette discussion.

(n/blros:j' ai que deux choses à dire j ai adoré ce chapitre mais elle est où la suiiiiiiiiiitttttteeeeeeeee ?) ( N/SB : Quoi ? Mais nous on veux la suite ! :O En tout j'aime ce chapitre comme les autre miss ;D)

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Qui est-ce mystérieux visiteur nocturne ?**

**Laissez moi des reviews pour me donner votre avis .**

**La suite = reviews , non non je ne fais toujours pas de chantage lol.**

**À bientôt . **


	5. Chapter 5: chapitre 4

Voici le chapitre 4 j'espère qu'il vous plairas.

Je tiens à remercier mes Bêtas qui sont formidables .

Et merci pour toutes vos reviews, mise en alerte … ca me motive à continuer.

Je vous laisse lire on se retrouve en bas .

Enjoy =) .

Chapitre 4 :

Je le laissais prendre place sur mon lit tandis que je restais debout ne savant que faire de mon corps, dansant d'un pied à l'autre. Je regardais l'apollon qui se tenait assis face à moi. Son tee-shirt gris moulait à la perfection son torse faisant ressortir ses abdos.

Bella, ferme ta bouche et essuie discrètement la bave qui te coule le long du menton.

Je fus sortie de ma contemplation, discrète j'espère, par sa douce voix de ténor.

-Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'asseoir ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

J'allais donc poser mes fesses bien au bord du lit et le plus loin possible de lui comme si le contact de sa peau pouvait me brûler. Je l'entendis souffler, je me tournais vers lui et fut prise en otage par son regard. Un feu d'artifice éclatait dans mon cœur. Je n'avais plus les idées claires ça y est, j'étais perdue, cet homme me tuerais.

Playlist : the Veronicas untouched.

Je me ressaisis et me mis à chasser une bouloche imaginaire de mon pantalon de pyjama pour me donner une contenance. Heureusement, que j'avais eu l'idée de me vêtir d'un vrai pyjama pour dormir cette nuit. A croire que je pouvais avoir de la chance dès fois. Le silence entre nous n'était pas embarrassant, il était libérateur. Son odeur embaumait la pièce, une sorte de mélange de musc et de pain d'épices.

Ça me donne faim mange le Bella !

Tais-toi,-toi !

Allez croque sa peau ou alors un petit coup de langue ! Vas-tu la fermer ?

Ok, je me tais. Avoues quand même que tu en rêve ?

-Bella il faut qu'on parle. Me dit-il au bout d'un moment.(n/blros:hum je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va mal se passer)

-ça tu l'as déjà dit. Lui dis-je en souriant.

-Je suis désolé. Me dit-il d'un trait.

Il baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.

-J'apprécie, mais pourquoi es-tu désolé ?(n/blros:oui pourquoi tu es désolé Edward?)

Cet homme était un mystère que je voulais résoudre.

-Tu sais très bien. Me dit-il les yeux dans les yeux ce qui me fit frissonner.

Il te prend pour madame Irma ! Trop fort !

Vas-tu la boucler toi !

-Non justement éclaires- moi. Lui dis-je sérieusement.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un geste sûrement nerveux. J'aurais aimé être sa main à ce moment-là, pour pouvoir le caresser. Cette dernière justement tremblait d'impatience. Si je relâchais mon contrôle, elle se ferait un malin plaisir à se plonger dans la chevelure d'Edward.

Bella et la main hantée vraiment tu n'as pas mieux ? Chut, écoute-le.

-Je n'aurais pas dû, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Me dit-il avec le visage impassible.

-Expliques-toi à la fin, je ne te suis pas. Mentis-je.

La vérité, je faisais semblant de ne pas le comprendre pour mieux me protéger.

-Je n'aurais pas du coucher avec toi, pas comme ça. Tu ne méritais pas ça. J'avais bu, je n'étais plus moi-même. Me dit-il consterné.

J'aurais voulu que sa langue se balade dans ma bouche au lieu de dire des âneries, je voulais m'abandonner encore une fois à ses caresses. Je voulais que son corps me surplombe, que mes mains repartent à la découverte de son corps si doux, qu'il s'insinue dans mes profondeurs pour me sentir encore une fois entière, mon corps le désirait mais ma tête commençait à le haïr pour la façon dont il salissait mes souvenirs de cette nuit. La vérité, je lui étais inférieure et il s'en était rendu compte ce qui expliquait son départ cette nuit-là.

-Oui, sinon pourquoi aurais-tu couché avec moi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi je le sais. Pensai-je tout haut.

-Bella non! A la vérité, je ne te mérite pas. Je ne suis pas bien pour toi mais quand je suis prêt de toi je ne suis plus maitre de moi-même. Chaque atome de mon corps me crie de te prendre. Je dois sans cesse garder mon contrôle et si je le relâche ça nous amène à ce qui s'est passé chez Newton et je n'aurais pas du même si j'en crevais d'envie, tu étais si désirable.

Je piquais un fard, je tournais la tête pour lui cacher mes rougeurs.

-Pourquoi ne pas te laisser aller à tes envies ? Soufflais-je.

-Bella nous ne pouvons pas, tu es si jeune. Emmett me tuerais et puis nous sommes frère et sœur maintenant.

Je me levais d'un geste furibond, me mettais face à lui et serrais mes poings. Si j'avais voulus lui donner raison sur mon âge, j'aurais tapé du pied.

La classe Bella !

-Je ne suis pas si jeune mon vieux ! Je n'ai qu'un an de moins que toi et nous étions déjà frère et sœurs ce soir-là. Il va falloir trouver d'autres excuses car là c'est vraiment minable. M'énervais-je.

-Je ne peux pas, Bella. Me dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

-Les deux je pense. Me dit-il froidement.

-ça change tout. Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

-On ne se connait même pas, à part cette nuit. Nous n'avons rien partagé à part quelque repas en famille.

-Un rendez-vous. Murmurais-je.

-Pardon ?

- Propose-moi un rendez-vous pour qu'on apprenne à se connaitre.

-Ton frère me tuerait. (n/blros:Mais tu vas arrêter de penser à Emmett !Trouves une autre raison!)

-Quand vas-tu arrêter de te soucier de mon frère ?(n/blros:bien dit Bella)

-Non Bella, je ne peux pas. Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un, je suis désolé.

Il se leva et quitta ma chambre sans un dernier regard pour moi. Alors cette fois, je ne pleurerais pas pour lui. Je me recouchais et essayais de me rendormir en vain. Je me tournais dans tout les sens. Je me relevais, je n'en avais pas fini avec cette conversation. Je me dirigeais d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre et entrais sans frapper. Il était allongé sur son lit les mains sur son visage. Même dans cette position, cet homme était un appel à la luxure. Il tourna sa tête vers moi.

-Bella ?

Je respirais un bon coup.

-Pour qui te prends-tu dis-moi ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche, tu n'as même pas était capable d'attendre que je me réveille cette nuit-là pour me dire toute ces choses. Tu ne m'as laissé qu'un putain de mot désolé » et bien moi aussi je suis désolé d'avoir couché avec un tel abruti que toi ! Je t'ai cherché des excuses, je me suis dit il ne s'en rappelle pas je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Mais depuis tout ce temps, tu le savais et tu n'as même pas eu le cran de venir pour t'excuser. Et là, tu viens dans ma chambre me sortant toutes ces excuses minables, pourquoi ? Je ne veux même pas savoir. Je te remercie tout de même de m'avoir ouvert les yeux j'ai finis de t'aduler. Et crois-moi Cullen, mon cul tu ne le toucheras plus. Je terminais ma tirade à bout de souffle. Lui était assis le regard scotché la bouche en o.

-Bonne nuit Edward !

Je me retournais et sortait de sa chambre. Je me recouchais sereine et m'endormis fière de moi il en est finit de la petite Bella trop gentille. Je me réveillais le lendemain matin à 7h avec une énergie débordante. J'ouvris mes volets sur un soleil qui peinait à montrer le bout de son nez et qui n'allait pas tarder à se faire chasser par des nuages gris. Les oiseaux avaient commencé leur concert mélodieux et les arbres avaient fini de se déshabiller laissant leurs écorces nues aux vus des autres sans aucune pudeur. L'odeur de la pluie emplissait mes poumons que j'aimais cette odeur. Dans un mois, nous fêterions noël et j'en serai à mon troisième mois et je savais qu'à ce moment il faudrait que je le dise. Je décidais d'aller prendre une douche, je me préparais un ensemble jogging peau de pêche bleue nuit, des sous-vêtements, un débardeur blanc et une paire de basket, une tenue pour trainasser. J'entrais dans la salle de bain et verrouillais la porte du coté de Rosalie, hors de question de me faire surprendre ce matin par la reine des glaces. Après une bonne douche et nausée matinale, je m'attachais les cheveux en demi-queue. Je descendais prendre mon déjeuner d'un pas joyeux. Dans la cuisine se trouvait Jasper, Alice tout deux enlacés amoureusement et Emmett. Ce dernier ne m'adressa même pas la parole se contentant de fixer son bol comme si il essayait de le faire disparaitre à la force de son regard.

Tu crois qu'il peut le faire ?

S'il y arrive, je lui demanderais de te faire disparaitre.

-Jasper, Alice bien dormis ? Demandais-je joyeuse.

Tous deux hochèrent la tête avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour Em'. Lui dis-je.

Pas de réponse, mal poli, je ne m'abaisserais pas à son niveau. Je continuais de sourire rien ne me gâcherais cette journée.

Je me préparais de quoi déjeuner, au moment où je prenais place à table il commença à se lever. Je tapais du poing sur la table, hors de moi, je n'avais pas la peste à ce que je sache. J'étais juste enceinte et ça ne s'attrapais pas comme ça.

-Ca suffit maintenant ! Reste assis ! Tu te comportes comme un con ! Est-ce que je te demande de me faire un rapport à chaque fois que tu t'envoies une fille ? Est-ce que je te juge parce tu t'en es tapé autant de filles que Hugh Hefner a de playmates ? Non, parce que je t'aime tel que tu es. Tu m'as blessée Em' et je ne suis pas désolée de m'être fais déshonorer comme tu le dis si bien. J'en suis heureuse. Et puis c'est moi qui sors de table, je ne voudrais pas que ma présence te déshonore toi aussi, crétin.

Même si je lui avais mentis sur le fait de me sentir heureuse, je ne regrettais aucun mot sortit de ma bouche. Je me levais, Alice m'offrit un clin d'œil et Jasper un sourire. J'attrapais un blouson dans l'entrée et sortis marcher dehors. L'air frais du matin était vivifiant, ce jardin était un havre de paix, remplis d'odeur aussi magnifique les unes des unes des autres. Je m'asseyais sur un banc et me perdis dans mes pensées. Demain était un grand jour qui marquait le départ de ma nouvelle vie. J'allais suivre les conseils d'Emmett. J'étais bien décidée à me faire de nouveaux amis, je voulais changer, m'ouvrir aux autres et avoir la vie d'une adolescente normale aller aux fêtes, sans alcool et tabac bien sûr, aller au cinéma enfin faire des sorties avec des amies. Je ne voulais plus être cette petite chose fragile et timide. Même si je devais composer avec ma grossesse. En parlant de ça, il faut que je me trouve un gynéco, j'emprunterais la voiture d'Alice demain pour me rendre au planning familiale après le lycée peut être pourront-ils me renseigner. Le froid me fit claquer des dents, je décidais de rentrer avant de congeler sur place. Je croisais la reine des glaces dans les escaliers qui menaient à ma chambre, elle ne m'accorda pas un seul regard tant mieux. Au moment où je faisais mon lit, on frappa à la porte de ma chambre.

-Entrez !

Alice entra d'un pas gracieux dans ma chambre.

-Bella tu lui as rabattu le caquet, quand tu as quitté la cuisine il était aussi blanc qu'un linge. Que nous vaut ce revirement ? S'éclata-t-elle de rire.

-On va dire qu'une certaine personne m'a mis les nerfs à rude épreuve cette nuit.

-Comment ça ? Raconte-moi. M'ordonna-t-elle.

Elle prit place sur mon lit en s'asseyant en tailleur toute ouïe.

-Je t'en prie Alice prends place, dis-je ironiquement.

Elle me sourit de façon impatiente, je mis fin à son supplice en lui racontant la visite nocturne d'Edward.

-Mon dieu Bella, aucune fille n'a osé lui parler comme tu l'as fait, tu es trop forte. Me dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Au long de la conversation, elle s'était mise à me tresser les cheveux.

-Il t'a vraiment dit que tu lui plaisais ? Me demanda-t-elle une fois l'euphorie passée.

-Ce n'est pas ses mots Alice. Il a juste expliqué de façon détourné qu'il voulait coucher avec moi.

-ça veut dire que tu lui plais forcément, c'est super ça !

-Alice aurais-tu oublié aussi qu'il avait dit qu'il avait quelqu'un.

-ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps avec lui.

-Et tu voudrais me caser avec lui ?

Elle ne répondit rien et continua de me tresser les cheveux. Je n'avais jamais eu de grande sœur mais je pensais qu'on pouvait très vite s'y habituer et adorer ça.

-Aly ?

-Oui Bell's ?

-J'ai un truc à faire après le lycée demain, tu pourrais me prêter ta voiture ? Demandais-je timidement.

-Je peux te conduire si tu veux ?

-Hum et bien je préférais y aller seule si ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non pas de soucis, je repartirais avec Rose.

Elle mit un élastique pour finir ma tresse

-Pourquoi ne me demandes-tu pas où je vais ? Ne crois pas que je n'apprécie pas mais disons que ça m'étonne venant de toi.

Elle me sourit.

-Car je pense que si tu avais vraiment voulu me le dire tu me l'aurais dit. Chacun a le droit à son jardin secret. M'expliqua-t-elle.

-Merci.

Jasper passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Une tête flottante, trop fort ! Mention pour moi-même freiner mon visionnage de la série Friends. Je me retins de rire, je ne voulais pas passer pour une folle.

-Les filles vous devaient descendre au salon les parents veulent nous parler. Nous dit la tête de Jasper.

D'un même mouvement Alice et moi nous nous levions et descendions au salon. Esmée était assise sur un des canapés et mon père se tenait debout à ses côtés une main sur son épaule qu'elle recouvrait de la sienne. Je trouvais mon père très tactile avec elle, une fois de plus je me trouvais ridicule de la jalouser.

-Bien tout le monde est arrivé, voilà Esmée et moi avons une faveur à vous demander. Commence Charlie.

Ça sentait mauvais.

-Vous savez que depuis que nous sommes mariés, reprit Esmée, nous ne nous sommes pas offerts de voyage de noces ne voulant pas vous laisser seul.

Nous hochions la tête tous ensemble comme les petits chiens à l'arrière des voitures, le regard d'Edward était fixé sur moi, j'avais l'impression d'être passée au rayon x.

-Donc voilà, nous voudrions partir 2 semaines rien que tous les deux, continua mon père.

-Et ce à partir de ce soir, termina Esmée.

Je ne savais pas trop si c'était une bonne idée mais nous ne pouvions pas leur refuser. Ils sacrifiaient déjà beaucoup de choses pour nous et ça me laisserait encore un peu de répit avant de devoir révéler mon secret. Je jetais un œil curieux sur les autres pour voir leurs réactions. Les garçons étaient impassibles comme à leur habitude du moment qu'ils ont à manger dans leurs assiettes rien ne leur pose problème du moins pour Emmett mais bon un homme reste un homme. Alice quant à elle, semblait ravie et sautillait sur place comme si ils lui avaient proposés de se joindre à eux. Et Rosalie et bien elle reste Rosalie, elle avait l'air prodigieusement énervée par ce voyage, il faudrait qu'un jour je lui demande qu'elle est son foutu problème à cette grincheuse, elle se prenait pour blanche neige mais avait le caractère de grincheux, un impressionnant mélange.

-Je pense que je peux parler au nom de nous tous en vous disant que cela semble une bonne idée. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour nous. Nous sommes assez âgés pour nous prendre en main. Alors partez l'esprit tranquille et profitez. Déclara Jasper le sage qui se faisait office de porte-parole.

-Vous êtes sûre ? S'enthousiasma Esmée.

Nous répondîmes tous oui en chœur sauf Rosalie bien sûr, qui d'autre hein.

-Merci, bon allons préparer nos valises.

Une heure après, leurs valises bouclées, leurs recommandations faites et embrassades effusives de la part d'Esmée. Ils nous quittaient pour partir direction Hawaï en nous promettant de nous ramener des souvenirs.

Mon père à mon grand étonnement nous donna une brève accolade au lieu de son éternel tape dans le dos. Il y avait du mieux, merci Esmée. Nous consacrions le reste de notre après-midi avec Alice devant la télé à s'empiffrer de cochonneries pour mon plus grand bonheur. Edward et Emmett avaient tous deux essayé de me parler mais je les avais évités, je les laisserais encore mariner un petit moment. Tout d'un coup, Alice sauta sur ses pieds un sourire lumineux sur le visage, j'avais peur.

-J'ai eu une idée très brillante. S'écria-t-elle.

-Non sérieux ? Demandais-je ironiquement.

Elle me lança un faux regard noir.

-On va faire une fête, vendredi prochain, ici même.

-Alice ça ne faisait pas partie des choses qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire sous peine de punition horrible ?

-Oh allez Bella. Arrête de faire ta petite fille modèle, ça nous permettra de nous faire des amies et de mettre notre plan en place.

-Hum Alice, au risque de te vexer de quel plan parles-tu ?

-Séduire Edward pardi ! Enfin toi, pas moi !

Est-elle folle? Comment peut-elle imaginer que j'allais croire qu'elle voulait séduire Edward ? Rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de vomir.

-Je t'arrête toute suite Alice. Il en est hors de question que je me rabaisse à lui courir après ! Et puis je n'ai pas envie de ça, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça. Imposais-je.

-Je ne te demande pas de lui courir après, juste de le faire baver, s'il te plait Bella. Me dit-elle avec une petite moue et des yeux de chiens battus.

Elle me rappelait Angéla, rien que pour ça je ne pouvais pas lui refuser.

-ça marche ! Déclarais-je d'un ton las.

-Je t'adore Bella.

-Mais je te préviens, n'essaye pas de me jeter dans ses bras c'est juste pour s'amuser ?

-Promis. Me dit-elle en me tendant la main que je serais fermement pour sceller notre pacte.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, vers 22h j'allais me coucher en promettant à Alice qu'elle pourrait me choisir mes affaires pour le lendemain. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix. Le petit chef Alice ordonne et on exécute. Le lendemain, je fus réveillée à 6h30 par une envie de vomir plus forte que d'habitude. Le stress rajouté à la grossesse n'arrangeait rien du tout à mon grand avis. Je me levais rapidement non sans me prendre les pieds dans le tapis ce qui me fit trébucher contre la porte de la salle de bain. Ouille ma tête. J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte mais en vain.

Était-elle si surfaite qu'il fallait qu'elle monopolise la salle de bain si tôt? Ou le faisait-elle pour m'enquiquiner ?

Tu te poses vraiment la question Bella ? C'est évident non ?

Toi ce n'est pas le moment !

J'avoue, dépêche-toi de courir ! On ne va pas tarder à faire un remake de l'exorciste.

Merde ou vais-je bien pouvoir aller ? La salle de bain d'Alice et Jasper ? Euh je ne sais pas car ça implique de passer pas une de leurs chambre et je ne veux pas tomber sur un truc trop beurk et chaste pour mes pauvres yeux.

Voyons Bella trop chaste, tu me la refais.

Mais en même temps, il est hors de question que j'aille dans celle d'Emmett et Edward ce serait trop embarrassant. Bon tant pis, je fermerais les yeux fort en passant dans la chambre d'Alice. Je courrais donc à la chambre d'Alice, je frappais mais pas de réponse, j'attendis quand même cinq minutes mais toujours pas de réponse, je fermais les yeux comme prévu et je traversais la chambre à tâtons à une vitesse lente pour éviter de m'étaler. J'entrais dans la salle de bain et me jetais sur les toilettes et me laisser aller avec un soupir de soulagement. Le vrai parcours du combattant pour arriver à une chose aussi dégoutante me rendait heureuse comme si j'avais trouvé le graal perdu dans ces toilettes. Une fois fini, le bruit de la douche qui coulait me parvenu. Je me retournais pensant qu'il y avait un rideau de douche pouvant couvrir l'occupant. Mais apparemment non, encore une bonne journée qui commence. Alice et Jasper était nus comme des vers, collés l'un contre l'autre, essayant de couvrir les parties de leurs corps comme il pouvait, Jasper avait ses deux mains sur la poitrine d'Alice. Dans une autre situation, ça aurait pu être Hilarant. Ils me regardaient les yeux grand ouvert, la bouche elle aussi grande ouverte et ils étaient tout pâles.

Bella il faut que tu parles ou je te jure que tu vas passer pour une voyeuse.

Je sais ce que j'ai à faire merci.

Ah oui et pourquoi tu parles toujours pas ?

-La ferme ! Pensais-je tout haut pauvre de moi.

Maintenant, je suis une perverse doublée d'une psychopathe.

C'est vrai que la Bella, tu t'es surpassée sur ce coup-là, je te laisse te d'emmerder toute seule !

Sympa merci !

Alice et jasper me regardaient comme si j'avais un troisième œil ou un truc du genre.

-Ecoutez, hum …

Allez Bella sujet verbe complément, essaye un truc du genre « je suis désolée mais je voulais me joindre à vous, vous me faites une place ? »

Quoi ? Non beurk, c'est vraiment dégueulasse.

Je me rendais compte que pendant tout ce temps j'avais continuée de les fixer, je devins rouge pivoine.

Je me retournais mais me pris les pieds dans un tapis qui me fit trébucher. Je me retrouvais à plat ventre et embrassais le sol.

Vraiment t'es sérieuse Bella, tu ne t'es pas déjà assez ridiculisé ?

Je me relevais difficilement, toujours dos à eux bien sûre.

-Bon écoutez, Rosalie s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain et je me sentais vraiment pas bien, je sais j'aurais dû frapper mais je ne voulais pas ruiner ton parquet Alice. Je suis désolée et maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller me pendre avec ce qui me reste de dignité.

Je retournais à ma chambre la tête et les épaules basses. Quelle honte, pour une fois dans ma vie je ne pourrais pas me contenter d'éviter les bourdes, juste une fois est-ce que ce n'est pas trop demandé ? Je me jetais sur mon lit complètement blasé. J'avais les yeux qui me piquait quelle horreur, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Vaux mieux être aveugle que de voir des choses pareilles, brrr j'en ai froid dans le dos. Et mon état qui ne s'arrangeait pas, à chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux j'avais l'impression de tanguer. On frappa à ma porte.

-Oui. Répondis-je d'une voix faiblarde.

Alice entra d'un pas léger dans la chambre affichant un sourire jovial comme si rien ne s'était passé étonnante cette fille.

-Te sens-tu mieux Bella ? Tu es toute blanche. S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- A vrai dire ce n'est pas la forme, je suis encore désolée pour tout à l'heure. Dis-je avec une grimace assez piteuse.

-C'est bon Bella n'en parlons plus ok ? Me dit-elle toujours en souriant.

-Ok. Dis-je avec soulagement.

-je pense que tu devrais rester à te reposer aujourd'hui et je vais rester m'occuper de toi. Dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

J'étais maudite, me reposer avec elle, impossible. Mais bien sûre, je n'eus le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà sorti de la chambre, une vrai tornade cette fille, chapeau à Jasper. Inutile de discuter avec elle de toute façon, je n'en avais pas la force. Je me remettais sous mes couettes et en rien de temps, je me rendormais en ayant toujours la sensation désagréable d'être sur un bateau en pleine tempête.

Un peu plus tard, un baiser mouillé fut déposé sur mon front, les yeux à demi clos, j'apercevais Emmett le regard inquiet. Je lui offrais un pâle sourire.

-A ce soir petite sœur, je t'aime. Me chuchota-t-il.

Je marmonnais un moi aussi à peine audible pour l'oreille humaine.

J'étais vidée de toute force, le plein d'énergie d'hier avait disparu, j'avais l'impression d'être une coquille vide et me sentais seule, j'en avais marre de cette situation. Je me réveillais vers 12h, Alice m'avait apporté une soupe que j'avais engloutie en un rien de temps. C'était délicieux et cuisinée avec amour comme me l'avait dit Miss Alice. Je décidais d'aller prendre un bain pour me détendre. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, saloperie d'hormones. Je rêvais qu'on me prenne la main, qu'on me dise que je ne suis plus seule. Je sortais, toujours aussi triste, du bain. Alice m'avait préparé des affaires qui n'était pas les miennes de toute évidence, j'aurais dû me sentir vexé qu'elle trouve mes vêtements pas assez bien mais j'étais heureuse qu'on s'occupe de moi, c'était tellement grisant.

Elle m'avait préparé un slim noir, un débardeur rouge, une veste de capitaine noir et rouge et des ballerines rouges.

En rouge et noir, j'exilerais ma peur j'irais plus haut … Oh mon dieux tait toi, je n'arrive pas à croire que je connaisse cette chanson, merci papa et tes gout musicaux assez spéciaux.

Je m'habillais avec lenteur sans me poser de question sur le fait de quoi j'aurais l'air habillée ainsi. Lassée de trainer seule dans ma chambre, je rejoignais Alice dans la sienne.

Je me posais en travers de son lit, les pieds trainant par terre. Je la regardais travailler sur sa machine à coudre, elle était hyper sérieuse quand elle se concentrait fortement sa langue sortait et remontait sur sa lèvre supérieure c'était mignon et en même temps hilarant. Je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas m'avoir habillé comme elle, jupe crayon, chemisier à col mao, un pull col bateau au-dessus et bottes. Tout en noir et blanc pour le chemiser. Au bout d'un moment, elle se rendit compte de ma présence et elle coupa le son horripilant de sa machine à coudre et se tourna d'un geste gracieux vers moi et m'offrit un immense sourire qui dévoilé ses dents impeccablement blanches.

-Hey Bella. Tu es magnifique habillée comme ça. J'étais sûre que ce serait un bon choix ! Se félicita-t-elle.

-Merci, tu fais quoi ? M'intriguais-je.

-C'est une surprise et si je te coiffais ?

J'hochais la tête. Elle me fit asseoir sur le lit et se place en tailleur derrière moi et elle entrepris de me brosser les cheveux pour les démêler, c'était très relaxant.

-Bella comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

-Un peu mieux, je pense que je devais surtout être stressée.

-Je ne parle pas de ça mais de comment vas-tu là-dedans? Me dit-elle en tapotant ma tête avec son index.

- ca va bien. Mentis-je.

Mentir était devenu mon mantra et ça me rendait honteuse. Ma mère devait de retourner dans sa tombe.

-A d'autre Bella. Tu es si triste que ça fait mal à voir.

Elle me séparait les cheveux en trois mèches distinctes afin de les tresser. Alice et les tresses toutes une histoire. Elle me retourna la tête vers elle d'un geste doux.

-Je veux juste te dire que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là. Me dit-elle avec une tête des plus sérieuses.

On aurait dit que ses yeux essayaient de sonder mon âme. Je me retournais pour quelle continue ma tresse et quelle ne me voit pas me mordre la langue pour m'empêcher de lui dire toute la vérité.

-Je ne peux pas, je le voudrais mais je ne peux pas. Murmurais-je.

-Ok, mais n'oublie pas que je serais là pour toi si tu changes d'avis petite sœur. Me dit-elle sur le même ton.

-Merci Aly. J'avais la gorge qui se serrait face à ce trop-plein d'amour.

Ma tresse terminait, elle m'embrassa le sommet du crâne comme ma mère le faisait à chaque fois. Cela m'arracha un sourire. Elle tapa dans ses mains ce qui me fit sursauter après ce moment calme. Alice la pile électrique de retour.

-Et si on regardait un film de fille pendant que nous sommes que toutes les deux ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui avec plaisir.

Cela faisait longtemps que le mot film de fille ne faisait plus partie de mon vocabulaire, je me pliais toujours aux choix de mon frère pour regarder des films stupides où dialogue minable et combat sanglant se mélangeaient. Je descendis donc avec joie regarder ce film. Elle me proposa le temps d'un automne, un film magnifique selon elle, j'acceptais avec ferveur. Le film terminait, nous étions toutes les deux en larmes. Je pouvais affirmer que ce film était magnifique mais aussi très triste. Heureusement qu'Emmett n'était pas là, on en aurait pris plein notre grade et ce pendant longtemps. Vers 17h, alors que les autres n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer, je décidais qu'il était temps de me rendre au planning familial.

-Dis Alice je peux toujours t'emprunter ta voiture ?

-Oui bien sûr mais tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne. Je t'attendrais dans la voiture et puis tu ne connais pas encore bien les environs, si jamais tu te perdais ton frère me tuerait !

-Non. Il est nécessaire que j'y aille seule et puis tu as un GPS ? Imposais-je.

-Oui, bon comme tu veux. Accepta-t-elle.

Je la remerciais en l'embrassant sur la joue. J'enfilais une doudoune et pris ses clés qu'elle me tendait en lui jurant de ne pas abimer son bébé, moi qui croyait que cette obsession pour les voitures ne touchait que les hommes je me trompais royalement. J'entrais dans sa voiture une new beattle rouge et programmais le GPS. Une demi-heure après, sous les commandes de mademoiselle je n'ai pas de nom, j'étais arrivée à bon port. Je descendais de la voiture ou devrais-je dire de la boite de conserve je me sentais immense à l'intérieur. Vous me croyez si je vous dis que la déco de la voiture était soigneusement pensée ? Des petits coussins en soie noir et rouge à l'arrière, une housse de volant Burberry s'il vous plait ainsi que les housses de sièges. Du Alice tout craché! Je commençais à me diriger vers l'entrée, la main à peine posée sur la poignée de la porte que quelqu'un me héla.

-Bella !

Je me retournais sur un jasper à bout de souffle. Il avait dû m'apercevoir à l'autre bout de la rue et courir en ma direction.

-Jasper euh ça va ? Bégayais-je.

J'étais à la fois rouge de honte à la pensée de ce matin, surprise de le voir ici et terrorisée qu'il me surprenne ici.

-Bien merci et toi tu vas mieux ? Emmett était très inquiet de te savoir malade. Me dit-il en souriant.

-Oui ça va, en ce qui concerne Emmett c'est une vraie mère poule. Dis-je en riant faussement.

-Oui j'ai cru comprendre, mais que fais-tu ici ?

Que dire, j'ai la main sur la poignée ce qui montre clairement que je comptais rentrer dans le planning.

Tu pourrais lui dire que tu viens faire le plein de capotes en prévision de la soirée de vendredi ou alors que tu fais des élongations en prenant appui sur la clenche de la porte.

Oui bien sûre et passer pour une dévergondée ou une débile merci bien tu en as d'autres comme ça toi ?

Bah dis-lui la vérité, c'est Jasper.

Non mais ça ne va pas et puis pourquoi je t'écoute ?

Car je suis la voix de la raison. C'est ça laisse-moi rire ! Je soufflais un bon coup en essayant de calmer mes tremblements, j'avais le dos en sueur, je détestais mon corps de me trahir autant.

-Et toi que fais-tu ici ? Demandais-je ignorant volontairement sa question.

Alors là chapeau Bella, si il ne remarque pas que tu évitais la question c'est qu'il est stupide.

La ferme espèce de voix débile !

-Je suis en mission pour Alice je dois récupérer quelques petites choses pour la fête de vendredi. Tu connais Alice il faut que tout soit parfait ! Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question pourquoi as-tu besoin de venir au planning familiale ?

Je le voyais qui tentait de réfléchir, ses sourcils étaient froncés. Son visage aimable quelques minutes auparavant devint pâle. Ses yeux étaient vide de toutes émotions, il entrouvrit sa bouche mais déglutit aussitôt, il semblait chercher ses mots, comme si la chose était compliquée pour lui, comme si il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Son visage prit une moue dubitative, il fronça ses sourcils et entrevit sa bouche cette fois il en sortit un son rauque :

-Tu vomis le matin et ce n'est pas la première fois Rose nous a dit que le premier matin aussi. Bella ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Pas maintenant s'il te plait Jasper, je dois vraiment y aller avant que ça ferme.

J'essayais vainement de m'échapper à cette discussion. Il passa devant moi je le regardais étonné.

-Je t'accompagne. Me dit-il sans me regarder.

Ce n'était pas une proposition mais un ordre. Nous rentrions donc tous les deux à l'intérieur. Je me dirigeais vers la secrétaire, qui devait avoir mon âge fait très étonnant d'ailleurs, elle était brune à la peau couleur caramel de type amérindienne et elle avait de magnifique yeux marrons très foncés virant vers le noir. Son badge disait qu'elle se nommait Leah. Elle avait l'air très sympathique.

-Bonjour que puis-je pour vous ? Nous dit-elle d'un ton jovial.

-Et bien voilà. Je suis enceinte et je viens d'arriver à New York et j'aimerais être dirigée vers un gynécologue.

Je me sentais stressée du fait de la présence de jasper, je sentais son regard sur moi, il me brûlait le dos.

-Hum et bien je peux tout d'abord vous envoyer vers une infirmière et vous discuterais de tout ça avec elle ça vous va ? Me demanda-t-elle avec une amabilité non feinte. Sa blouse blanche contrastait avec sa peau.

-Oui sans soucis.

-Je vais prendre votre nom et prénom ?

-Isabella Swan, mais dites-moi vous n'êtes pas trop jeune pour travailler ici ? Ne le prenez pas mal c'est juste par curiosité.

-Non c'est bon en fait je viens bénévolement donner de temps en temps un coup de main à ma tante qui travaille ici. M'explique-t-elle toujours sourire cela devait être une copine à Alice.

Une bénévole comme c'est charmant et toi que fais-tu bénévolement Bella à part servir de banque de sperme pour Edward Cullen pas mal l'idée, j'avoue du moment que c'est Edward.

Tais-toi comme tu peux être mal polie et tu te dis voix de la raison mon cul ouais !

Et je fais avec ce que j'ai !

-Ah ok d'accord. Lui répondis-je en essayant de sourire un minimum.

J'aurais voulus retarder la fin de la discussion pour échapper à celle que je devais avoir avec Jasper. Mais je n'allais quand même pas lui raconter ma vie elle me prendrait pour une folle à coup sûr.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois Bella.

Foutue voix intérieure grrr !

-Je vous laisse prendre place dans la salle d'attente à votre gauche. Nous dit-elle en nous montrant la fameuse salle d'attente du doigt.

Je me dirigeais dans la salle d'attente Jasper toujours à ma suite. Je m'intéressais au décor de cette dernière pour éviter les regards que Jasper n'arrêtait pas de me lancer. C'était une salle d'attente très triste aux tons gris ternes et blancs jaunis avec le temps. Des sièges en fer moches et inconfortables étaient visés au mur au cas où l'envie d'en voler un nous prenez, quelle bande d'idiots, je me vois bien essayer d'en cacher un sous mon manteau et me tirer avec. Je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire, la situation ne s'y prêtait guère. Jasper prit place à mes côtés en continuant de regarder façon inquisiteur on aurait dit qu'il essayait de lire dans mes pensées, je me retournais vers lui montrant que j'étais prête à parler d'un hochement de tête, plus tôt à être questionnée.

-Comment est-ce possible Bella ? Comment peux-tu être enceinte ? Débita-t-il d'un seul trait.

-Vraiment Jasper, tu veux que je te fasse un dessin, ne sais-tu pas comment on fait les bébés ? Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

-Mais si ! Qui est le père? La question avait l'air de lui brûler la langue.

Et malheureusement la seule question à laquelle je refusais de répondre il ne pourrait pas comprendre.

-Je ne vais pas te le dire alors que lui-même n'est pas au courant. Avançais-je.

-Ca me semble acceptable, de combien ?

-2 mois et demi. Dis-je.

Je lui répondais comme si j'avais répété mon texte mainte et mainte foi, lui se tortillait d'impatience sur son siège lui d'un calme olympien d'habitude se transformait en Alice, mais il était très sérieux et réfléchissait après chaque réponse.

-Tu va le garder ? Me demanda-t-il difficilement.

-Bien sûr que oui ! M'exclamais-je.

-Mais comment vas-tu faire ? Tes études ?

-Jasper, je ne serai pas la première à faire ça, un bébé toute seule et à 16 ans qui plus est.

-Mais pourquoi ne rien dire à personne ?

Il me regardait avec yeux remplis de tristesse et de pitié. Je déglutis.

-Pour le regard que tu me lances en ce moment, je ne veux pas me sentir rabaissé mais soutenue. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur mais je ne veux pas y repenser à chaque fois qu'on posera les yeux sur moi. Dis-je tristement.

-Tu crois que je te rabaisse ? S'étonna-t-il.

-C'est tout comme, je vois de la pitié dans tes yeux. C'est du genre la pauvre fille, elle va ruiner sa vie et élever son enfant seule.

Il me regarda blessé ? Je n'arrivais pas trop à le déchiffrer.

-Non Bella, je ne pense pas ça. Je suis triste car tu dois vraiment te sentir seule, tu dois te sentir mal. Tu n'as personne à qui te confier et personne pour te soutenir. Ça doit être dur à vivre et de grandir trop vite.

Je posais ma main sur mon ventre en le caressant, les larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Jasper pris mon autre main dans la sienne en la serrant fortement pour m'assurer de sa présence.

-ça en vaut le coup crois-moi, je l'aime déjà. Mais c'est vrai que j'en peux plus d'être seule, de porter sa seule, de vivre sa seule. Le mot seul est devenu courant pour moi ainsi que le mensonge. Terminais-je dans un sanglot.

Il essuya une larme avec son pouce, je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

-Je suis là maintenant, tu n'es plus seule. Je te soutiendrais jusqu'au bout petite sœur. Me dit-il doucement en m'embrassant le front.

-Oh Jasper si tu savais comme j'avais besoin d'entendre ça, je te remercie. Reniflais-je.

Jasper allais me répondre mais l'infirmière l'en empêcha. Ça devait être la tante de cette fameuse Leah, elle était aussi brune et mat qu'elle, sur sa blouse était marqué Emily Clearwater et elle avait l'air aussi sympathique que sa nièce.

-Mademoiselle Swan ? Me demanda avec un sourire chaleureux.

J'essuyais mes restants de larmes et hochais la tête en me levant. Je lui serrais la main ainsi que Jasper et elle nous fit rentrer dans son bureau.

-Je vous en prie asseyez-vous. Nous dit-elle en nous indiquant deux fauteuils noirs pliables.

Jasper et moi prîmes places.

-Je vous écoute. Me dit-elle.

Elle place ses deux mains en dessous de son menton.

-Voilà, Je suis enceinte, je viens d'arriver à New York et je ne connais aucun gynécologue pour mon suivi. Débitais-je la voix encore tremblotante suite à ma crise de larmes.

Je m'attendais à un regard désapprobateur de sa part mais elle n'en fit guère au contraire elle m'offrit un plus grand sourire.

-Félicitations ! Vous en êtes à combien ?

- 2 mois et demi, le terme est prévu pour le 16 juin.

-Et comment vous sentez-vous ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Beaucoup de nausées matinales mais à part ça pas de soucis.

-Je vous conseillerais le matin de manger un ou deux biscuit avant de vous lever. Et le papa comment il vit ça ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant à Jasper.

Celui-ci rougit, jouant avec ses doigts, respira un bon coup et répondit :

-Je ne suis pas le papa je suis le grand frère.

-Ah d'accord, excusez-moi. C'est gentil de votre part d'accompagner votre sœur.

-C'est normal et je le ferais à chaque rendez-vous. Lui répondit-il en me regardant.

Je lui souriais et retourner à l'infirmière qui était visiblement attendri, il s'en fallait de peu avant qu'elle nous verse une larme. Elle se racla la gorge et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Je vais vous donner l'adresse de l'un de mes meilleurs confrères.

Elle nota sur un papier l'adresse, le numéro et le nom du gynécologue.

-Tenait, prenez votre rendez-vous dès maintenant et n'hésitez à me contacter si vous avez la moindre question ou le moindre problème je vous ai noté mon numéro. Me dit-elle en me tendant la carte.

-Merci beaucoup madame.

- Voyons appelez-moi Emily, Isabella.

-D'accord, mais appelez-moi Bella.

-ça marche. Me dit-elle en riant.

Elle se leva, nous l'imitions, après l'avoir saluée, nous ressortions de son cabinet et du planning non sans avoir dit au revoir à Leah qui m'offrait de grand geste de la main, c'est bien ce que je disais une amie à Alice. J'appelais de mon portable pour prendre mon rendez-vous chez le gynéco, je réussis à en avoir un dans deux semaines c'est-à-dire début du mois prochain. Après avoir raccrochée, je me tournais vers Jasper.

-Tu ne diras rien à personne ? M'angoissais-je.

-Non, même si je devrais au moins en parler à Alice. Je ne le ferais pas, mais tu sais que tu vas devoir leur dire ?

-Oui je le sais. Dis-je d'un ton las.

-Tu sais que tu peux faire confiance à Alice ?

-Oui je sais, laisse-moi y réfléchir s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de temps.

-Comme tu veux, bon rentrons maintenant, avant que ton frère n'envoie une escouade à ta recherche.

Je rigolais et embrassais Jasper sur la joue. Je remontais dans la voiture d'Alice direction la maison.

Une fois rentré, je rendais les clés à Alice qui se précipita au garage voir si son bébé allait bien la confiance règne mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Je me rendais dans ma chambre déposé mon sac. Emmett m'y attendais allongé sur mon lit un bras devant les yeux.

-Hey, j'ai dit pas d'animal sur mon lit ! Dis-je en riant.

Il se releva un sourire aux lèvres. Il ouvrit ses deux grand bras pour que j'y vienne m'y loger. La tête au creux de son bras et les pieds emmêlés, je me sentais bien, je me sentais à la maison.

-Je suis désolé Bell's, tu avais raison j'avais tort. Me dit-il.

Je souriais c'est bien la première fois qu'Emmett Swan reconnaissait avoir tort !

-Moi aussi je suis désolée. Que tu sois un abruti par moment. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Il me pinça le bras m'arrachant un petit cri.

-Saleté ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu dois le respect à tes ainés.

-Pff toi mon ainé, c'est à se demander parfois. Dis-je en pouffant.

-Tu ne me diras pas qui c'est ce type hein ?

-Non, désolée Em'.

-Ok après tout ça te regarde. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Nous restions un moment à profiter du silence perdu chacun dans nos pensées. Il le brisa bout de quelques minutes.

-Je sors ce soir. Me dit-il l'air de rien.

-Avec une fille ? Déjà ? Tu es à peine arrivé que tu as un rendez-vous. Tu m'épate là mon vieux ! Je plains la prochaine victime d'Emmett Swan.

-Oui avec une fille et je ne sais pas ce n'est pas pareil avec elle. Me dit-il gêné.

-Comment ça ? Demandais-je.

-J'ai pas envie de jouer avec elle. M'avoua-t-il.

Je me redressais sur le lit, il allait neiger en enfer.

-Es-tu malade ? Dis-je en lui touchant le front.

-Très marrant Bell's, je vais très bien. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être sérieux ? S'énerva-t-il.

-Si bien sûre, c'est juste étonnant de ta part comme quoi tout peut arriver. Qui est la chanceuse ?

-Ah ça. Secret !

-C'est pas juste Em'. Dis-le moi je suis ta petite sœur, tu me dis tout d'habitude !

-Ok je te le dis si tu me dis qui est ce type.

Je grognais et croisais mes bras contre ma poitrine. Il éclata de rire.

-Très puérile Bell's. Allez, j'y vais.

Il m'embrassa le front et sortis de ma chambre. Je me rallongeais sereine, le fait de m'être confié à Jasper m'enlevais un poids je ne serais plus jamais seule. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais sentis aussi bien et j'avais totalement confiance en Jasper. Ce soir-là, je me couchais en remerciant dieu de m'avoir donné un frère comme Jasper. Et je m'endormais d'un sommeil paisible et rassurant en ayant confiance en le jour qui se lèverait. Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par la voix douce de Jasper.

-Bell's, réveille toi. Chuchota-t-il.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et lui offrit une grimace.

-Tiens. Me dit-il en me tendant un paquet de gâteau.

-Merci Jazz. Souriais-je.

J'en engloutis deux trois et me levais avec appréhension en lançant des regards de biches effrayés à Jasper qui avait encore les yeux plein de sommeil. C'était un amour, il s'était levé plus tôt pour moi.(n/blro: Ouah j ' adorais avoir un grand frère comme lui )

-Alors ? Me demanda Jasper.

-Aucune nausée. Dis-je fièrement en lui sautant au cou.

-Va prendre ta douche si tu ne veux pas être en retard. Me dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue avant qu'il ne sorte de ma chambre. Je pris mes affaires soigneusement préparées par Alice, qui d'autre de toute façon. Un jean taille Basse, un débardeur et un pull col en v marron et blanc façon Jacquard. Et pour parfaire la tenue des bottes marron à talons plats à mettre par-dessus le jean. J'entrais dans la salle de bain pour me doucher. Une fois propre je m'habillais, je décidais de laisser mes cheveux tels quel et descendais déjeuner en vitesse car nous étions en retard.

Je montais en voiture avec Alice tandis que Jasper nous suivait en moto. Alice était en terminal et moi en première mais elle était bien décidée à redoubler pour rester l'année prochaine avec Jasper quelle folle je vous jure. Le lycée était un établissement immense ressemblant à immeuble de couleurs blanc. Je le trouvais moche et ça ne me donnait pas envie d'aller en cours.

Voyons Bella toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour flemmarder.

Te revoilà toi!

Alice et moi avancions vers l'entrée quand une voix familière m'appela, je me retournais et reconnu avec effroi Leah. Et merde, beaucoup de lycée à New York et il fallait qu'elle soit ici, la poisse était de retour. Je lui offris un sourire stressé. Jasper me regardait avec appréhension.

-Hey Isabella ! Me salua-t-elle sans se départir de son éternel sourire.

-Salut Leah! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je viens en cours comme toi , dit-elle en riant .

Je lançais des regards désespérés à Jasper qui était pâle lui aussi .

-Comment vous connaissez vous ? Demanda Alice.

Je suppliais Leah du regard de se taire mais bien sur elle regardait Alice et ne me voyais pas .

Quelle merde !

Leah ouvrit la bouche pour répondre , je me préparais au pire .(n/blro: hey elle est où la suite ?*tape du pied et pars bouder*)

Bon je pars me cacher jusqu'au prochain chapitre , j'aime les fins sadiques pas vous lol .

N'oubliez pas la suite= reviews .

Bonne soirée .


	6. Chapter 6 : chapitre 5

_Voila le nouveau chapitre , toujours un grand merci à mes betas et à vous . _

_Les liens des tenues pour la fête sont dans mon profil ._

_Bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Enjoy =) _

_Leah ouvrit la bouche pour répondre , je me préparais au pire ._

Chapitre 5:

Je tremblais de la tête aux pieds , si elle ouvrait sa bouche maintenant pour dire la vérité j'étais dans de beaux draps , je croisais les doigts et fermais les yeux.

-Nous nous sommes croisés en ville hier et avons fait connaissance . Mentit Leah .

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement suivis par Jasper.

-Ah d'accord , nous faisons une fête vendredi tu es naturellement invitée les amis de Bella sont mes amis. Proposa Alice toute sourire qui n'avait pas perçu mon malaise à l'arrivée de Leah .

-Et moi ses ennemis sont mes amis , s'interposa Rosalie hautaine comme à son habitude .

Elle venait de nous rejoindre , elle était habillée tout de noir ,sorcière il ne lui manquait plus que le nez crochu et la verrue.

Elle avait redoublé l'année dernière pour mon plus grand malheur , je devais la supporter à la maison et au lycée .

Alice lui lança un regard noir en soufflant d'exaspération tandis que moi, je souriais, non je ne suis pas folle j'ai très bien compris ce qu'elle a dit .

-Rosalie toujours une parole gentille ,ta beauté n'égale pas ta gentillesse . Je clôturais ma phrase en lui plaquant un baiser bien baveux sur la joue .

Elle me regardait comme si elle avait vu un fantôme .

La surprise passait elle s'essuya la joue avec une mine de dégout .

-Rosalie , n'oublie jamais que je t'adore mon amie . Terminais-je les deux mains sur ses épaules .

Alice ainsi que Leah pouffaient et Jasper se retenait malgré lui , je me retournais vers eux .

-Bon Bella , allons au secrétariat récupérer ton emploi du temps , me dit Alice .

Alice se mit à coté de moi me prenant le bras .

-Tu as assuré Bella , me dit elle en sautillant sur place.

Je lui souriais , un rien de la rendait euphorique cette fille .

Leah nous suivis elle aussi tout guillerette .

Ces deux la sont fais dans le même moule .

Après avoir récupéré mon emploi du temps je constatais que j'avais une moitié de mes cours en compagnie de Jasper et l'autre en compagnie de Leah cela me rassurais , je ne me sentirais pas seule dans ce grand bains d'étudiants.

Mon premier cour était mathématique et je l'avais avec Jasper.

Nous nous frayons un chemin dans le couloir bondé d'étudiant survoltés qui me lançait des regard curieux sous lesquelles je suffoquais . Jasper me serra le bras pour me soutenir , je tournais ma tête vers lui il me souriait .

La journée se passa ainsi sous les regards curieux et les chuchotements sous mon passage je n'ose pas imaginer quand j'aurais le gros ventre ce qu'il en saura rien que d'y penser j'en suis malade .

Le dernier cours de la journée était sport pour mon plus grand malheur et au grand damne de ma santé physique , merci ma maladresse .J'avais ce cours en commun avec Jasper et Leah, ce qui me faisait deux remparts auxquels me rattraper en cas de chute .

Je me changeais , sous les regard courroucés de Leah .

Enfin Bella tu ne devrais pas faire sport , me dit elle visiblement très en colère .

Son regard était noir et ses sourcils froncés , je flippais , qui aurait cru que derrière son sourire se cachait un être aussi flippant quand elle est en colère .

-J'ai pas le choix et puis je n'ai pas de dispense. Dis-je mal à l'aise je ne voulais pas qu'elle me cri dessus .

Je baissais la tête comme une petite fille qui se faisait gronder après une bêtise .

-Comment ça tu n'as pas le choix ? S'étonna-t-elle .

-Les gens se poseraient trop de question . Au faite je voulais te remercier pour ce matin tu m'as sauvé la vie . Dis-je en changeant de sujet de conversation .

- Y'a pas de quoi je me doutais un peu que personne ne devait le savoir vu la réaction que tu as eu en me voyant .

Mais tu devrais le dire . Me dit elle .

Je m'asseyais sur le banc et baissais la tête en jouant avec mes mains .

-C'est pas si simple , je ne crains pas la réaction d'Alice, Rosalie je m'en fous mais mon frère et Edward c'est eux qui m'effraient le plus .

-Pourquoi Edward ? Je comprend que tu es peur de ton frère , mais Edward je ne vois pas , à moins que …

Elle me fixait intensément les yeux ouverts sur le choc. Merde j'avais gaffé moi qui ne voulait le dire à personne. J'étais toute rouge .

-C'est lui le … cria-t-elle sur le coup de la surprise .

Je me jetais sur elle et lui mis la main sur la bouche .

-Chut , je t'en pris Leah ! La suppliais je .

Elle leva ses deux mains en l'air en signe d'acceptation . Je retirais précautionneusement ma main et l'essuyais sur mon pantalon .

-J'ai pas la galle tu sais ? Me dit elle vexée .

-Non mais tu baves . Lui dis-je en souriant .

Nous éclations toutes les deux de rire . Elle s'arrêta et me regarda intensément .

-Bella cette conversation n'est pas finie . Mais pour l'instant tu ne dois pas faire sport . Imposa-t-elle .

-Mais Leah j'ai pas le choix ! Je ferais attention juré et j'en parlerais avec mon gynéco à mon prochain rendez vous , ok? marchandais-je.

-Je m'incline pour cette fois , je surveille tes arrières par contre . Me dit elle avec un sourire .

-Ok chef , lui dis avec un salut militaire .

Nous sortions du vestiaire en nous faisant bousculer par une blonde, une pâle copie de Rosalie .

-T'excuse pas surtout , s'énerva Leah .

La blonde se tourna vers nous en nous dardant du regard de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire moqueur et repris son chemin en haussant les épaules .

-Quelle pétasse ! Soufflais je .

Leah éclata de rire , elle va vite comprendre que j'ai l'habitude de penser tout haut nous amenant à des situations assez cocasses .

Leah m'appris que nous faisions du badminton jusqu'à la fin du semestre .

Rangez vous Bella est armé d'une raquette protégez vos tête et vos enfants .

La ferme toi !

Nous rejoignons Jasper assis sur un banc son regard perdus en loin, il avait l'air en pleine pensées et au vu de son sourire il devait penser à Alice .

Je me laissais tomber à ses cotés tandis que Leah s'asseyait à coté de moi.

Jasper se tourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne va quand même pas faire sport Bella ? S'indigna t'il .

-Ah tu vois ! Je lui ai dis aussi mais cette fille est pire qu'une tête de mule . S'exclama Leah en souriant fière d'elle .

-Et les deux mères louves ca suffit! Une bonne fois pour toute je n'ai pas le choix j'ai pas de dispense et comment j'explique aux autres que je ne fais pas sport vous avez une idée les génies ? Demandais je exaspérée.

-Bella vu comme tu es maladroite ça ne doit pas être si dur à trouver , dis leurs que c'est par préservation que tu ne veux pas faire sport ! Me dit Jasper satisfait de sa connerie .

Leah éclata de rire et moi je me renfrognais .

-Hey! tu es Isabella ? Tu es nouvelle ? Me dit une voix masculine très chaleureuse .

Non je ne suis pas nouvelle , je me cachais dans les casier depuis le début de l'année abruti . Question con réponse con .

Je levais mon regard vers cet abruti de première qui était un mec assez canon comme quoi on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie .

Il était assez grand et tout en muscle pas autant qu'Emmett bien sur , personne ne surpasse mon frère hein ?

Il avait la peau couleur caramel, de grand yeux marrons qui respirait la sympathie et la tendresse .

Des cheveux coupés court couleur noir jais .

Et ses lèvres qui m'offrait un sourire , appelait au baiser .

Mon dieu quel mec ! On peut très bien s 'en contentait à défaut d'avoir Edward tu crois pas Bella ?

Je secouais ma tête discrètement pour reprendre mes esprits et lui répondre .

-Hum oui mais je préfère Bella s'il te plait . Lui répondit je .

-Ok moi c'est Jacob , je suis l'ami de cette chose à coté de toi .

Leah grogna .

-Je te rassure nous sommes seulement amis car nos mères le sont sinon je ne lui adresserai pas la parole ! M'expliqua Leah .

-Je suis enchanté Jacob , balbutiais-je .

Jasper pouffais , je lui pinçais discrètement les cotes.

-Dis Jacob, je suis sur que Bella serait plus qu'enchantée de t'avoir à notre fête vendredi soir que nous donnons chez nous . Jasper termina sa phrase en me souriant .

Enfoiré , j'hallucine un Emmett numéro 2 !

-Oui ça sera avec plaisir Bella de te revoir vendredi soir, je te laisse bonne journée . Me dit en me lançant un clin d'œil .

Leah et Jasper explosaient de rire tandis que moi je rougissais et me ratatinais sur le banc .

Il faudrait qu'un jour que mon corps me foute la paix.

Je me tournais vers Jasper avec un regard noir en ouvrant la bouche pour le sermonner mais le prof nous interrompit en formant les équipes , Jasper me lança un sourire victorieux.

Deux heures de sports après , les cours étaient terminés.

Je me changeais en compagnie de Leah .

-Bella tu me fais visiter ta maison ? Me demanda-t-elle en enfilant son jean .

Ca , ça voulait dire on doit reprendre notre discussion .

-Je sais pas si tu veux .

Nous repartions donc vers la voiture d'Alice .

-Leah nous accompagne , ça ne te dérange pas? Demandais je à Alice .

-Non bien sur pas de soucis ! Me dit Alice grand sourire aux lèvres .

Nous montions toutes trois en voiture . Elle n'arrêtais pas de jacasser sur le chemin c' était épuisant.

Arrivées à la maison je commençais à faire visiter la maison à Leah mais à peine on entrait dans le salon qu'elle me tira le bras en me secouant .

-Très jolie mais montre moi ta chambre !

-Attends tu n'as même pas vu la cuisine et la salle de musique . Lui souriai je .

Je décidais de jouer un peu avec elle et me dirigeais vers la cuisine .

-Bella arrête ton cinéma toi et moi savons très bien pourquoi je suis là ! Alors allons dans ta chambre .

Alice numéro deux , je vous dis .

-Et toute de suite ! Imposa-t-elle .

-Tu es aussi agaçante qu'Alice tu le sais ça ?

Elle éclata de rire .

Nous montions donc à ma chambre .

Sans attente une invitation de ma part elle sauta sur mon lit .

-Alors vas y je t'écoute . S'impatienta-t-elle .

Elle s'installa en tailleurs , les coudes sur ses genoux et les mains repliées sous son menton .

-Personne est au courant Leah , je n'aurais même pas du te le dire . Commençais je .

-Oh allez croix de bois et tout le tintouin je ne dirais rien je te le jure fais pas ta mystérieuse et accouche.

Je lui racontais toute la soirée chez Newton et ma discussion avec Edward .

-Ah la vache ! S'écria-t-elle .

-C'est tout ce que tu trouve à me dire ? Tu ne dis pas que j'ai agis comme une fille facile ou une conne? Demandais je étonnée .

-Non pas du tout je ne me permettrais pas de te juger . Me dit elle sérieuse .

-Merci Leah .

Je me sentais soulagée qu'elle ne me juge pas .

-Maintenant je vais te dire une chose qui ne va surement pas te plaire , mais tu dois en parler à Edward ainsi qu'à ta famille et puis ça va commencer à se voir et ça ne tardera pas avant que tu prennes du poids . Me dit elle .

Je grimaçais .

-Je sais Bella c'est pas la partie la plus facile . Si tu a réussis à te confier à Jasper tu peux le faire avec les autres . M'encouragea-t-elle .

-Jasper est au courant car il m'a surpris au planning et qu'il a tout deviné seul . Que vont penser les autres ?

Rosalie me déteste et se fera une joie de me pourrir la vie avec ça . Mon frère et mon père vont me tuer et ensuite tuer Edward . Edward va me maudire car j'aurais détruis sa vie . Déclarais je penaude .

Je dessinais les motifs de mon couvre lit avec mon doigt .

-Bella à ce que je sache vous étiez deux dans cette chambre et lui était le plus expérimenté , il aurait du se protéger . Me dit Leah .

-Moi aussi , j'aurais du y penser . M'accusais je .

-Rien ne sert de chercher un coupable à tout prix , c'est trop tard maintenant c'est fait maintenant il faut avancer pour ton bien et celui de ce bout de chou , me dit elle en me touchant le ventre .

Je la regardais en souriant , c'était libérateur de pouvoir parler de ça avec une personne .

-Pourquoi ne pas commencer à en parler avec Alice , c'est ta sœur avant d'être ton amie , elle te comprendra et les amis t'accepte sans te juger . Me dit elle doucement .

-La seule chose qui me retient c'est de savoir qu'elle me trainera faire du shopping, dis je avec une grimace .

Leah éclata de rire .

-Et pour ton frère je peux t'aider à lui dire quand tu sera prête et pour ton père pourquoi ne pas te confier à ta belle mère et elle t'épaulera pour l'annoncer à ton père .

-Tu crois ? Je la regardais dans les yeux .

Elle haussa les épaules .

-Si tu n'essaye pas-tu ne le sauras jamais ma belle . Me dit en me caressant les cheveux .

Je ne connaissais pas Beaucoup Leah mais je sentais qu'une belle amitié était entrain de naitre entre nous et j'en étais heureuse .

-Merci Leah , ça fait du bien d'en parler .

-Tu pourrais en parler plus souvent si tu mettais au courant tout le monde .

Elle me souriait .

-Oui j'ai saisis Leah , je te remercie .

Nous rigolions toutes les deux .

On frappa à la porte et Emmett passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

Encore une tête flottante .

-Hey Bell's ça va ? Me dit il .

-Oui Em' et toi ? Vas y rentre que je te présente .

Mon grand ours de frère rentra dans la chambre d'un pas lourd .

Je me levais .

-Emmett je te présente Leah une amie et Leah je te présente Emmett mon bourrus de frère .

Leah tendis sa main à Emmett , elle avait l'air impressionné mais qui ne le serait pas devant Emmett .

-Ah non pas de ça avec moi ! Lui dit il en refusant sa poignée de main .

Il la serra dans ses bras en lui faisant la bise .

Elle était sciée et ne savait pas comment régir et moi j'étais morte de rire .

-Bon Bah je vous laisse les filles , je ne serais pas là ce soir Bell's . Me dit il .

Encore! Je me demande qui est cette mystérieuse fille qui arrive à intéresser mon frère plus d'une nuit , elle devait être exceptionnelle , il me tardait de faire sa connaissance .

Il me serra fort dans ses bras en m'embrassant sur le front .

-Si je t'aide à lui dire je te préviens je me servirais de toi comme bouclier , me dit Leah après le départ d'Emmett .

Leah et moi continuâmes de papoter jusqu'à tard dans la soirée.

Elle partit vers 20h car sa mère commençait à s'impatientait sinon je suis sûre qu'elle aurait couchée ici.

Avant de me coucher ce soir-là , Edward frappa à ma porte je le laissais entrer .

Il était vêtu d'un short de foot et d'un tee-shirt de son équipe de Base-ball . Il était à tomber .

Je me pinçais discrètement pour m'empêcher de fantasmer .

-Bonsoir Bella , comment s'est passé ta première journée dans ton nouveau lycée? Me demanda-t-il en hésitant sur ses mots .

-Très bien merci , tu as besoin de quelque chose ?lui demandais je curieuse de sa présence .

-Ecoute Bella , je voulais vraiment …Commença-t-il .

Je préférais le couper car je sens que je sens qu'il va encore m'énerver .

-Cullen je te préviens si tu es encore la pour t'excuser je te met mon pied au cul .

-Ok dans ce cas , amis ? Me dit il en me tendant la main.

Je la serrai à contre cœur j'aurais tellement aimée qu'il soit plus qu'un ami mais je me contenterais de ce qu'il me donnait . Je lui souriais en attrapant sa main .

-Amis , dis-je sur un ton faussement enjoué.

Il se dandinait d'une jambe à l'autre , j'aurais pu rire ça faisait vraiment fille .

-Autre chose ? Lui demandais je en essayant de le sortir de son mutisme .

Il rougit , c'était assez impressionnant chez Mr Cullen toujours sur de lui .

-Hum et bien je me demandais si tu voudrais bien m'accompagner au cinéma ,entre amis bien sûr , et après nous pourrions allez manger un bout dans un fast-food . Proposa-t-il .

J'effectuer une danse de la victoire dans ma tête, mais de façade je jouais à la fille blasée .

-Pourquoi pas , mais chacun paye sa part comme ça pas d'ambigüité, c'est-ce que ferait des amis . Dis-je .

-OK , on dit samedi 19h .

-Ca me va ! Dis je en hochant la tête .

-Bon Bah dans ce cas il me reste plus qu'a te souhaiter bonne nuit Swan !

-Bonne nuit Cullen .

Une fois qu'il fut sortit de ma chambre , je me mis à sourire niaisement . J'avais un rendez vous avec Edward Cullen , certes amicale mais c'était quand même un moment que je passerais seule avec lui .

Le lendemain je le racontais à Alice et Leah qui explosaient joies elles aussi et décidés qu'elles me préparaient pour cette soirée , j'avais beau leur répéter que cette soirée n'était qu'amicale mais elle ne s'en souciait guère .

La semaine passa assez vite. Entre des cours au combien ennuyant et d'autre bien plus intéressant.

Je suis une élève modèle comme dirait les autres, je me donne à fond dans mon travail scolaire , ce n'est pas que j'adule les cours mais je voulais être prise dans une bonnes universités pour que différents horizons professionnels me soient ouvert .

Jacob se montrait plus que charmant envers moi m'offrant des sourires , me tenant les portes mais il ne m'intéressait pas , je ne me sentais guère propice au relation amoureuse pour le moment et puis par la suite je n'attirerais plus personne quand je serai enceinte jusqu'au yeux .

Le seule mec que je voulais ne me voulais pas et j'allais lui gâcher la vie .

Jasper et Leah m'offrait une garde rapprochée en me protégeant de tout en portant mes affaires quand elles étaient trop lourdes , j'avais l'impression d'évoluer dans du coton avec eux .

Le vendredi fin d'après midi Alice nous avait enfermées dans sa chambre avec Rosalie afin que l'on puisse se préparer pour la fête , ça promettait d'être glaciale .

Alice commença par nous faire des masques à toutes les trois . Une horreur pour moi !

Elle nous les laissa pendant 45 minutes , je ne pouvais plus bouger mon visage c'était désagréable .

-Alice, j'ai l'impression de me statufier , je peux enlever ce truc ! Suppliais je .

-Oui bien sûr j'ai pas vu le temps passer! S'exclama-t-elle.

On se rinça donc toute trois . J'ai beau détesté tout ces truc mais ma peau était toute douce .

-Je me charge du maquillage et toi Rosalie des coiffures !

Expliqua Alice qui c'était nommé chef des travaux même avec la décoration , elle avait pris les gars sous ses ordres . Je les plaignais elle était très autoritaire et exigeante il fallait que tout soit parfait il en allait de notre réputation , ce qu'elle ne cessait de répéter .

Rosalie me coiffait je sens que je vais me retrouver chauve avant la fin de la soirée , j'ai peur .

-Alice je peux très bien me coiffais toute seule . Dis-je.

-Mais non voyons Bella je vais me faire un plaisir de te coiffer , me dit Rosalie avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos .

Je frissonnais , la reine des glace allait m'emmener dans les cachots pour me torturer et elle s'en ferait un malin plaisir .

Après le maquillage doux d'Alice , c'est avec appréhension que je confiais mes cheveux au bon soin de Rosalie qui avait l'air de jubiler .

Elle me les démêla sans douceur , ce qui m'arrachait des larmes de souffrances , que je tentais en vain de masquer mais un gémissent sortis en vain de ma bouche ce qui la fit redoubler de vigueur .

Sale garce !

-Voyons Bella il faut souffrir pour être Belle , siffla-t-elle .

Je serrai les poings aussi fort que je pouvais je ne devais pas lui donner le plaisir de m'incliner devant elle en la suppliant d'arrêter .

Elle continua sa torture encore et encore , elle essayait de me pousser à bout mais je tenais bon, je serrai les dents . Elle me tirait les cheveux tout en passant la brosse qui m'arrachait le cuir chevelure tellement elle appuyait dessus. Elle profitait du départ d'Alice qui était partis faire l'inspectrice des travaux finis auprès des garçons.

Je m'arrachais à sa poigne et me levais furieusement en me retournant pour lui faire face , j'explosais de rage .

-Stop c'est bon je sais que tu me détestes ! Et je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi sa majesté la reine des putains de glace me hait je m'en fous royalement! Mais vois tu que tu le veuilles ou non on vit ensemble et on va devoir faire avec même si ça ne m'enchante pas non plus!

Elle souffla et s'assit sur la chaise face à moi elle avait l'air si vulnérable .

-Je ne te déteste pas mais je ne t'aime pas non plus . Me dit elle en fixant le mur derrière moi .

-Alors c'est quoi le problème j'aimerais comprendre , je n'ai plus de temps à perdre pour des gamineries . Dis-je lassée .

-Je t'en veux . Souffla-t-elle .

Alors là c'est fort , c'est elle qui me pourrit la vie et c'est elle qui m'en veux .

-Mais pourquoi je ne t'ai rien fait . M'indignais je .

-Non mais ton père oui , son mariage avec Esmée a tout changé et on a été obligé de tout quitter pour vous de venir habiter ici loin de nos amis et vous avez brisé notre routine . Dit elle tristement .

Je m'asseyais à coté d'elle , elle me faisait peine à voir je ne me sentais plus la force de continuer à être méchante avec elle .

-Ca ne me plais pas non plus tu sais, mais c'est comme ca et je ne te fais pas payer pour ça moi. J'ai quitté tout moi aussi et ma routine familiale est brisée aussi. Lui dis je calmement .

-TU n'avais rien , pas d'amis pas de vie social alors explique moi ce que tu as bien pu quitter . Me dit elle hautaine .

Rosalie le retour , elle ne peux pas s'empêcher de mépriser les gens plus de cinq minutes .

-Tu sais il va falloir que tu arrêtes d'être aussi garce je vais finir par croire qu'au fond tu m'aimes , de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un seul pas .

Je lui fis un sourire qu'elle me rendit , j'étais sur le cul . Son sourire était magnifique et dégageais tant chaleur que son visage n'en était que plus joli , je continuais .

-J'ai du quitter ma seule amie celle que je considérais comme ma sœur , la maison où j'ai grandis et où j'ai les derniers souvenirs de ma mère vivante .

Cette pensée embua mes yeux , je me raclais la gorge afin d'évacuer la boule qui avait pris en otage ma gorge et de continuais .

-Mais je me dis que le bonheur de mon père vaut bien quelques sacrifices . Dis-je en haussant les épaules .

Mais il est vrai que je lui en avais voulus mais je ne le dirais pas à Rosalie .

-Pourquoi es-tu si altruiste ? Me demanda-t-elle .

-Je ne sais pas , j'aime que les gens autour de moi sois heureux c'est tout .

-Tu sais j'aime beaucoup que l'on me porte de l'attention, j'aime être le centre du monde, ne souris pas . J'avais l'habitude d'avoir tout l'attention d'Alice tu arrives et je n'existe plus. Pareil avec mon frère, tu arrives à avoir une relation avec lui que je n'aurais jamais avec lui du fait que je sois trop nombriliste mais si je suis comme ça c'est pour me protéger si les gens ne m'aiment pas j'en fais de même et j'évite de souffrir de leur abandon comme avec mes parents. Je crois qu'au fond je te jalouse Isabella .

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ça et en même temps j'étais peinée par ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer .

-Mais enfin pourquoi il n'y a aucune raison à cela ! M'exclamais je .

-Ne vois tu pas à quel point tu es belle ,intelligente , forte .Tu as une relation avec ton frère que j'envie et ton père à toi est toujours vivant . Si tu répète à qui que ce soit que je t'ai dit que tu étais belle et intelligente je t'arrache la langue . Me dit elle très sérieusement en me regardant bien droit dans les yeux.

-Mon père est peut être vivant mais ma mère est morte. Dis je difficilement .

Une larme roula sur ma joue , Rosalie me serra la main . Elle se décongelait à vu d'œil .

-Mes parents me manquent aussi . Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues à elle aussi .

Nous offrions un tableau pitoyable .

-J'ai tellement besoin de ma mère en ce moment . Lui dis-je dans un sanglot .

Je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes émotions .

-Nous ne sommes peut être pas de grandes amies mais je peux surement t'aider et puis au vu de mon âge je suis assez mature, enfin je pense , pour te conseiller . Me dit elle .

Mon dieu je n'y croyais pas la reine des glaces en personne me tendait la main je ne sais pas ce que je devais faire , devais-je me confier ? Devais lui faire confiance ?

-J'y penserais Rosalie mais pour le moment c'est encore trop tôt laisses-moi du temps .

Elle acquiesça et baissa la tête . L'avais-je blessée?

-T'ai-je vexée ? Si c'est le cas je suis désolée .

-Non ce n'est pas ca , mais je dois te dire quelque chose si on veux vraiment repartir sur de bonne bases enfin si tu le veux bien ?

-Oui même si tes piques vont me manquer , je suis d'accord pour essayer . Dis-je en souriant ravie .

Elle souffla un bon coup , elle tordait ses mains dans un geste nerveux .

-Il ne veut pas t'en parler car il a peur de ta réaction et je t'avoue que je ne voulais pas t'en parler non plus mais je sens que je dois le faire . Balbutia-t-elle .

-Je ne comprends pas .

J'étais perdue .

-Et bien c'est moi la fille qu'Emmett voit. Me dit elle si bas que j'eu du mal à entendre .

Alors là j'étais scotchée ! C'est pas possible elle et Emmett . C'était donc elle cette fille si spéciale avec qui il avait envie d'être sérieux .

Comment je pouvais réagir à ça ?

Dis lui simplement que tu es contente !

Tu crois ?

Oui après tout on s'en fout si Emmett est heureux .

-C'est super , même si je m'attendais pas du tout à ça .

-Moi non plus tu peux me croire .

-Ne lui fais pas de mal c'est quelqu'un de bien et je pense qu'il est très attaché à toi .

-Moi aussi Bella , moi aussi .

Ouah que de progrès elle me sourit me propose son aide et m'appelle Bella .

C'est comme dans kirikou avec la sorcière tu lui a enlevé son épine alors elle redevient gentille .

Quelle comparaison , Bella , alors là tu te surpasses !

J'avoue .

-Bon et bien si on reprenait cette coiffure avant qu'Alice nous envoie au pilori pour notre retard . Me dit elle .

-Une dernière chose Rosalie , tu peux toujours changer et je suis sûre que tu peux très vite de te débarrasser de ta réputation de reine des glaces et les gens seront très ravis de rencontrer la vraie Rosalie comme je le suis moi et jamais je ne t'abandonnerais même si tu me gaves des fois mais bon on s'y habitue .

Nous éclations de rire . Et c'est comme ça que nous trouva Alice . Qui paraissait très étonnée mais aussi ravie .

-Mon dieu combien de temps je suis partie ?ou alors nous sommes dans un monde parallèle? Nous demanda-t-elle .

Une fois que nous étions coiffées ,Alice nous donna nos robes qu'elle nous avait confectionné de ses petites mains blanches .

La mienne était violette avec de fine bretelle , avec un bustier .

Elle était en soie plissée avec une bande de bijoux argentés en dessous de la poitrine .

Elle me sciait à merveille .

Celle d'Alice était en coton bleu marine avec un bustier en cœur .

Elle contrastait à merveille avec sa peau pâle .

Quant à celle de Rosalie elle était rouge en tissus froissé avec un ruban de soie à la taille .

Elle avait l'air d'une femme fatale avec .

Je l'enfilais et me contemplais dans la glace , moi Isabella Swan pour la première fois de ma vie me sentais magnifique .

Rosalie avait bouclé mes cheveux et les avais laissés détachés ce qui me vieillissais un peu et me donnait plus d'assurance .

-Merci les filles ! Alice tes robes sont magnifiques ! Dis je .

-Merci !Il est temps de rejoindre les hommes qui sont naturellement habillés par mes soins . Nous dit elle .

Nous la suivions donc en bas , je marchais doucement vu qu'Alice m'avait affublé de talons immense, ça allongeait mes jambes selon elle .

Playlist : Nicole Scherzinger : don't hold your breath.

Tous trois avaient l'air de dieux grecs tellement leur beauté était irréelle .

Jasper avait une chemise de la couleur de la robe d'Alice sur un pantalon à pince noir et une veste noir par-dessus .

Emmett était habillé pareil sauf que lui avait une chemise rouge . Tout deux était parfaitement accordés à leur compagne .

Et quant à Edward, il me faisait toujours fantasmer qu'importe la façon dont il était habillé .

Ce soir , il portait un jean brut avec un tee-shirt noir col en v très prés du corps qui dessinait à merveilles ses abdos et pour parfaire le tout une veste noire .

Miam saute lui dessus !

Ses cheveux était savamment décoiffés et ses yeux verts ne me lâchaient pas .

Tu es très belle Swan , me dit il un sourire en coin .

-Toi aussi Cullen tu es pas mal . Lui dit je timidement .

-Attention à ton cul Edward c'est ma petite sœur , nous dis Emmett en riant , il a pas tort tu es magnifique Bell's.

-Merci Em' toi aussi tu es canon , n'est-ce pas Rosalie ?

Emmett devint tout rouge . Rosalie alla d'un pas gracieux l'embrassait .

Emmett me lança un regard désolé .

-C'est bon ça va c'est ok . Lui murmurais je en souriant pour lui signifier que ça ne me posait aucun problème .

Les premiers invités arrivaient avec Leah et Jacob ouvrant la marche .

Leah avait une sublime robe bustier bleu ciel ou était dessinés des motifs avec des perles blanches , cette robe faisait ressortir sa peau mate magnifiquement.

Ses cheveux était tressés sur le coté .

Jacob était vêtus tout de noir , chemise prés du corps rentrée dans un pantalon cintré noire . On avait l'impression que sa chemise allais exploser sous ses muscles .

Reste pas à coté tu va te prendre un bouton dans l'œil .

Très marrant .

Tant pis pour toi si tu tiens à devenir borgne .

Edward lui lança un regard noir, je crois qu'il ne devait pas apprécier Jacob .

-Salut ma belle ! Me dit Leah en me serrant dans ses bras .

La maison se remplissait ,la musique résonnait et l'alcool coulait à flot .

Je n'y touchais pas , pas seulement à cause de ma grossesse car même si je n'avais pas étais enceinte je n'y aurais pas touché non plus ,pas envie de me retrouver dans une situation comme à la fête de Newton . J'ai retenu la leçon .

Jacob me pris la main pour m'entrainer sur la piste de danse, c'était assez sympathique mais ça s'arrêtais la, je ne ressentais rien , il me faisait beaucoup rire mais c'est tout .

Au bout de quelques chanson ma main fut happée par celle d'Edward et il m'attira à lui pour une danse que je ne pus refuser , les amis dansaient aussi ensemble après tout .

C'est ça, voile toi la face Bella !

Oh chut tais toi .

Playlist : Katy Perry : E.T.

Sa main se plaça sur ma taille tandis que des frissons agréables prenait possession de mon corps .

Mes mains quant à elle se crochetaient derrière sa nuque, nos deux corps ne faisait plus qu'un et c'était une sensation fabuleuse .

Mon cœur battait en rythme de la musique .

Nos deux regards était ancrés l'un a l'autre .

Mon souffle était court et saccadé.

J'ondulais mon bassin son regard s'assombrissait vivement.

Son autre main descendait le long de mon bras en me prodiguant des caresse qui me faisaient quitter terre .

Nos têtes était tellement proches que je sentais son souffle tiède caresser mon visage, m'enivrant de désir .

J'humidifiais mes lèvres rendus secs par le stress ce qui le fit grogner, dieu que ce son pouvait être très excitant .

Son emprise sur ma taille se faisait plus forte , me rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui si possible, je perdais pieds sous son odeur .

Les flashs de la soirée me revenait nos corps nus entrant en combustions dans ce lit , ses coup de reins et ses baisers .

Alerte Bella il était temps de changer de culotte .

Prise d'une audace que seul lui arrivait à déclencher , je laissais mes mains se promenaient le long de son torse tout en me déhanchant . Ses yeux ne me quittaient plus . J'allais fondre sous son regard .

Je me retournais dos face à lui ses mains nouées sur mon ventre sa tête dans mon cou , humant mon odeur , son souffle provoquait des papillons dans mon ventre .

Il m'attrapa mon bras pour me faire tourner vers lui d'un geste sec .

Ses deux mains posaient sur ma taille, c'est lui qui prenait les commandes les bougeant à sa guise . Je sentais vulnérable entre ses mains et je voulais qu'il me mène à ma chambre pour continuer de prendre les commandes , je voulais m'abandonner à lui .

Mes deux mains étaient posées à plat sur son torse .

Son visage se rapprochait du mien mes jambes flageolaient. Si il ne m'avait pas tenu je me serais écroulée sous le poids de mon désir .

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de ma bouche nos souffles se mélangeaient .

-Eddy chéri te voilà , je te cherchais partout . Nous interrompit une voix au combien désagréablement mielleuse .(n/blros:oh on est partit Barbie rentre en scène et je sens que je vais la DETESTAIS)

Cette voix le fit me lâcher comme si il s'était brulé. Cela me blessait je me sentais abandonnée

mon corps criait au manque du contact de son corps .

Une blonde ,sur maquillée, apparut dans mon champs de vision.

C'était celle qui nous avait poussées Leah et moi en sport. La pâle copie de Rosalie.

Elle avait de grand yeux bleus et elle était vêtus très vulgairement en rose qui plus est .

Barbie est dans la place !

Sa robe lui arrivé pile en dessous des fesses et son décolleté lui arrivait au nombril .

Je ne savais pas qu'Alice avait engagé des call girl!

Elle se jeta au cou d'Edward pour l'embrasser.

C'était assez écœurant on aurait cru qu'elle allait avaler sa tête , je bouillais intérieurement .

Elle mit fin à mon cauchemar visuel et se tourna vers moi en regardant de la tête au pied d'un air mauvais .

Rosalie devait lui avoir cédé son trône .(n/blros:ben je préférais encore Rosalie)

-Je suis Tanya la petite amie d'Edward et toi qui est-tu?

Elle me disait ca pour marquer son territoire , si elle avait pu lui pisser dessus je suis sûre qu'elle l'aurait fait.

C'était donc elle sa petite amie et bah mon vieux , il avait faim comme on dit .

-C'est juste Bella ma nouvelle petite sœur . Dit il d'une traite .

Dure réalité je suis juste Bella , sa petite sœur, rien à craindre avec moi .

Je les saluais de la tête et me retourna pour partir .

Edward me rattrapa par le coude .

-Reste ! Me dit il .

-TU n'as pas besoin de t'encombrer de ta petite sœur avec ta petite amie . Lui dit je vexée .

-Je ne le pense pas , je suis désolé . Me dit il .

-C'est bien ça ton problème Edward tu es toujours désolé mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi ce qui rend tes excuses pas crédibles du tout maintenant lâche moi !

-Bella je t'en pris , je suis désolé .

-Ce n'est rien c'est bon entre amis en se pardonne tout, mais il va falloir te montrer plus clair suis-je ta petite sœur ou ton ami ? Lui dis je mauvaise .

Je m'extirpais de sa poigne et fendait la foule sans un dernier regard pour lui , je refoulais mes larmes . Il m'avait encore eue , je m'en voulais de l'aimer autant .

Alice arriva vers moi telle une tornade .

-Bella je te cherchais on va faire un karaoké et Emmett nous a dit que tu chantais bien alors ça te dis ? Me dit elle .

-Vraiment je sais pas Alice y'as beaucoup de monde .

Je ne tenais pas à me ridiculiser , je chantais bien certes mais avec le stress on ne sait jamais .

-Oh allez la moitié est bourré ils ne s'en rappellerons plus de rien . Me supplia-t-elle .

Et comme toujours je ne pouvais que lui céder .

-OK c'est partie . Lui cédais je .

Je les rejoignais tous devant l'écran plat ou était lancé le karaoké .

Je choisis ta chanson , me dit Leah

J'acquiesçais .

Ce sera papa don't preach de Madonna , lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire de gagnante .

Je lui lancé un regard noir . Il faut que je me surpasse sur cette chanson pour ne pas me vendre .

Playlist: papa don't preach (traduction dans mon profil )

La musique commença , j'essayais d'avoir l'air détaché.

Pas facile vu le thème de la chanson..

Je commençais à chanter , stressée .

Leah passa derrière moi et mis ses main sur mes hanches pour me les faires bouger .

-Lâche toi ma belle , me murmura-t-elle .

Je fermais les yeux chantait plus fort et bouger sous les sifflements des gens autours de moi .

Je commençais à me déplacer dans la place en marchant sensuellement telle une féline .

Les paroles m'habitaient .

Je me déhanchais de bas en haut .

Jasper ne me lâchait pas du regard ainsi que Leah ils savaient trop bien ce que représentait cette chanson pour moi .

À la fin de la chanson je saluais d'un geste théâtrale mon public et passais le micro à Emmett qui nous chanta sa chanson préférée thank's for the memories de fall out boy .

Il étaient stoïque très étonnant de la part d'Emmett et chantais pas assez provoquant les cris et sifflements de la foule .

Edward vint le rejoindre ce qui eut le don de le décoincer. Ils sautaient tout deux tel des kangourous .

Ils se mettaient dos à dos en remuant la tête .

Emmett sauta pour terminer à genoux tout en chantant tandis qu'Edward faisait du air guitare . Emmett se remis debout en se déhanchant exagérément .

Il se mirent face à face en nous regardant et en se balançant de bas en haut .

Ils terminèrent leur chanson à bout de souffle et en sueurs moi j'étais pliée de rire .

Jacob me réinvita à danser sur un slow cette fois ci , il se collait fortement à moi et me caressait les cheveux .

Son haleine sentait l'alcool .

Au milieu de la chanson, il posa ses grosses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je le repoussais fortement ce qui le fit tituber .

-Mais pourquoi? me demanda-t-il peiné .

-Parce que tu as bu et que je suis pas intéressée. Lui dis je calmement .

-J'ai bien vu toute la soirée tu m'as fais de l'œil .

Il revenait dangereusement avec un air qui se voulait séducteur , à jeun ca aurait peut être marché mais là c'était risible .

-Pas du tout tu as mal vu ! Lui dis je fermement .

Il souffla et haussa les épaules .

-Désolé Bella , me dit il penaud .

-Un problème Bella? me demanda Edward .

Il était à mes cotés regardant méchamment Jacob, il avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus . J'avais intérêt à calmer le jeu rapidement.

-Non juste un malentendu, mais tout est arrangé Jacob a un peu trop bu et va rentrer se coucher .

Ce dernier opina de la tête .

-Tu ferais mieux de te barrer Jacob , rugit Edward .

-Edward ! Il n'y a aucun soucis , je sais me débrouiller seule . Je n'ai pas besoin de la protection d'un grand frère va donc t'occuper de ta Barbie. Sifflais je .

Il souffla et partit de l'autre coté de la pièce mais continua de me regarder .

Je demandais à un des amis de Jacob de le ramener chez lui de toute façon la soirée se terminait.

Leah décida de rester dormir avec moi .

La maison se vidait progressivement , j'aidais Alice avec Leah et Rosalie à tout ranger . Les garçons eux étaient cuits et ronflaient sur le canapé .

Edward avait disparu de mon champ de vision

Surement partit avec sa poufiasse .

Vers 4 heures nous montions toutes nous coucher laissant cuver les garçons sur le canapé.

Alice et Rosalie m'embrassèrent et me souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

Demain j'avais rendez vous avec Edward normalement.

Leah aurait voulus parler mais je lui signifiais que j'étais trop fatiguée et qu'on aurait tout le temps de le faire demain .

Ma tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller je voguais vers le pays des rêves peuplé de rêves très érotiques avec Edward.

La suite = reviews =) toutes critiques est bonne à prendre .


	7. Chapter 7 : chapitre 6

Coucou désolée pour le retard , beaucoup de petits imprévus en ce moment donc je ne peux malheureusement pas me prononcer pour la publication du prochain chapitre mais je ferais de mon mieux pour que ca soit rapide .

Je tiens comme toujours à remercier mes bêtas ainsi que vous pour toutes vos mises en alertes et reviews .

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6:

Le lendemain matin de grands coups furent portés à la porte. Je me retournais vers le réveil en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux qui étaient scellés de fatigue pour voir l'heure, 8h30, merde ça faisait seulement quatre heures que je dormais qui que ce soit j'allais le tuer dans des souffrances horribles.

Leah grognait tel une louve enragée je me levais d'un pas lourd et aller à la porte de la chambre derrière laquelle se trouvait une Alice toute pimpante et bien réveillée.

Musique Wake up Hillary Duff.

-Shopping Bell's ! me dit-elle dans un cri surexcité.

J'avais envie de lui serrer le coup. Vas-y Bella ça passera pour légitime défense. Ne t'y mets pas toi !

-Merde Alice, il est 8h30 du matin. Je n'ai dormi que 4h, je suis épuisée et ce soir je dois sortir, je ne vais pas tenir. Dis-je péniblement en essayant de garder le contrôle sur mes nerfs.

-C'est justement pour ça Bella qu'on y va à quoi penses-tu voyons ?

Pour l'instant à te tuer.

-Alice ! Laisse moi dormir je t'en pris. Dis-je en serrant les dents.

Elle secoua la tête négativement d'un air désolé. Elle rentra dans ma chambre sans invitation, à peine elle avait fait trois pas qu'un oreiller lui arriva en pleine face, j'éclatais de rire et me tournais vers Leah qui riait elle aussi.

-Ca t'apprendra à me réveiller si tôt espèce de satané Elfe. Pouffa Leah.

Je me tenais les côtes tellement je riais. Alice, elle ne bougeait pas, elle était scotchée se demandant si elle devait rire ou réprimander Leah.

-Je te signale que je vous ai réveillée pour la bonne cause.

-Ah oui j'aimerais bien savoir en quoi le shopping demande à ce que je me lève aussi tôt. Marmonnais-je.

-Shopping ? Qui a dit shopping ? S'excita Leah.

En moins de 5 minutes elle s'était extirpé du lit et sautait dans tout les coins tel un kangourou et encore je suis sûre qu'elle leur ferait peur.

-Du shopping mais enfin Bella pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Il faut qu'on se prépare allez Bella à la salle de bain !

Je m'exécutais en grognant. A quoi bon essayer de me battre ? Elles étaient deux et moi j'étais seule. Elles avaient gagnées et moi perdue, je me résignais à endurer mon cauchemar personnel, le shopping. Je me trainais à contre cœur dans la salle de bain, une fois la porte fermée je me précipitais vers les toilettes. Une fois finis je me lavais les dents. Rosalie entra à ce moment là.

-Hey Rosalie bien dormis ?

-Ca aurait été le cas si Alice ne m'avait pas trainée du lit à une heure aussi matinale et si ton frère n'avait pas ronflé toute la nuit, mon dieu j'avais l'impression d'être dans une scierie.

Je lui offris un sourire compatissant, je savais à quel point mon frère était bruyant quand il ronflait c'est limite si il faisait trembler les murs. Rosalie me laissa la salle de bain le temps que je me prépare tant de gentillesse de sa part me surprenait. La douche eu un effet coup de fouet, normal j'avais réglé le mitigeur sur froid. Je sortais me roulais dans une serviette tel un tacos, tiens en parlant de tacos je m'en taperais bien un, vive les envies de femmes enceintes. Je me démêlais les cheveux et me les séchais la tête en bas. Je me relevais avec le tournis. Je me déhanchais sur la musique qui passait sur la chaine de ma chambre que Leah avait allumée pour nous motiver. Je prenais ma brosse comme un micro tout en secouant ma tête de bas en haut. J'enfilais mes sous-vêtements, mon jean, un tee-shirt, un pull et mes converses fétiches. Je me fis une queue haute et je sortis de la salle bain. Leah avait fait le lit et était assise dessus, elle aussi était lavée et habillée.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Alice nous traine de force faire du shopping. Me dit-elle en me regardant de la tête au pied avec un air réprobateur.

Je lui tirais la langue. Vachement adulte Bella ! Une heure après, nous étions toutes quatre en voitures directions New York. Alice et Leah, devant, chantaient à tue tête la chanson de Beyoncé « Run the world ». Rosalie et moi, à l'arrière, endurions notre peine. Elles continuaient de chanter toujours plus fort et faux. Rosalie et moi on se regardait complètement blasées.

-Je te jure qu'au prochain feu rouge, on saute. Me chuchota-t-elle.

Je rigolais alors qu'Alice et Leah entamais Born This way de Lady Gaga.

-Pitié, arrêtez ! J'ai les oreilles en sang ! Hurlais-je.

Mais elles continuèrent plus fort encore, je mis mes deux mains sur mes oreilles. La voiture se stoppa enfin ainsi que leur concert.

Musique: pretty woman .

Nous sortions de la voiture et Alice nous traina dans une première boutique pour mon plus grand embarras de lingerie. Rosalie s'asseyait sur un fauteuil tandis que Leah me poussait dans la cabine et qu'Alice me ramenait la moitié du magasin à essayer. Des choses toute aussi indécentes les unes des autres. J'essayais le premier ensemble couleur rouge sang. Un string mon dieu, hors de question que je me mette un bout de ficelle dans mes fesses.

-Allez Bella, fais pas ta prude et sort de cette foutue cabine. Me cria Leah.

-Je veux négocier. Dis-je.

-On t écoute ? Me dit Alice.

-Pas de string tout mais pas ça ! Négociais-je.

-Ok. Capitula Alice.

J'enfilais donc un boxer de la couleur du soutien gorge et sortais de la cabine les joues assorties à l'ensemble.

-Mon dieu Bella, tu es magnifiquement bien foutue. S'étonna Rosalie avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

-Merci. Balbutiais-je en rougissant encore plus si c'est possible.

La torture se termina enfin question lingerie mais je ressortais tout de même très chargée, trois sacs remplis de plusieurs ensembles de lingerie de toutes les couleurs possible et des nuisettes. Nous allions ensuite dans un magasin de vêtements où le défilé me concernant continua. J'avais essayée de m'opposer pour certaines choses mais j'avais vite lâché l'affaire, elles étaient trois et j'étais seule comme d'habitude, il allait vraiment falloir que je me trouve un allié. Je me retrouvais avec un tas de pantalon en tout genre jean taille basse, jean slim et jogging, de couleurs différente, grâce à Leah j'avais réussis à prendre une taille au dessus de la mienne en prévision de mes futurs rondeurs. J'avais aussi des tas de hauts, pull, débardeur, top, tee-shirt et chemises. Ainsi que des jupes, des leggings et des chaussures. J'étais rhabillée de la tête au pied. Nous rentrions à la maison après avoir avalée une salade mon estomac en voulait plus mais Alice s'était aussi mis en tête de surveiller ma ligne j'étais mal barrée. Leah me passa une barre de chocolat en douce, je la vénérais. Il était 15h quand nous rentrions, j'étais épuisée. Je n'en pouvais plus, mes jambes ne me tenaient plus et mes yeux étaient mis clos. Je baillais à tout va. J'avais seulement 4h devant moi, je suppliais Alice de me laissait dormir au moins une heure ce qu'elle accepta grâce à l'aide de Leah mais pas plus d'une heure. Car il fallait me préparer pour mon rendez vous et il y avait du boulot selon elle, je ne sais comment je devais le prendre mais je m'en souciais guère vu mon état de fatigue avancé. Je m'endormais aussi sec mais me réveillais bien trop tôt, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fermée les yeux 5 minutes.

-Allez Bella debout. Me dit Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

Je grognais mais me levais. Elle me fit aller sous la douche, ce qui n'arrangeât en rien mon état. Je me séchais et enfilais le peignoir qu'Alice m'avait préparée et retournais dans ma chambre rejoindre les filles, toutes debout derrière un fauteuil qui ressemblait à celui d'un salon de coiffure. Rosalie avait déserté la chanceuse.

-Allez Bella ! Assise. M'ordonna Alice.

Je ne relevais pas le fait qu'elle me prenait pour un chien, j'étais dans un état second. Remue la queue Bella ! Tais-toi ! Leah me tendis une tasse, je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est du café ça va t'aider un peu. M'expliqua-t-elle.

J'avalais la tasse d'un trait et me laissais aller entre les mains expertes d'Alice.

Musique Stella Project : Underneath my skin.

Elle commença par mes cheveux qu'elle démêla avec douceur, ensuite elle les lissa.

-Pas besoin de les coiffer, je trouve que tu es magnifique comme ça. M'annonça Alice.

Si elle le dit je veux bien la croire à l'heure qu'il est, je veux bien croire n'importe qui. Le stress venait se rajouter à la fatigue, j'allais me retrouver seule avec Edward ! Qu'allais-je pouvoir lui dire ? La séance « on s'occupe de Barbie Bella » continua par le maquillage. Leah y passa une demi heure et eut le culot de dire :

-AH parfait un maquillage léger c'est-ce qu'il te faut !

Qu'avait-elle donc fait pendant une demi-heure pour que ce soit aussi léger ?

-Bon maintenant, tu peux t'habiller. Je t'ai tout sorti sur ton lit, on reviendra quand tu seras habillée et surtout ne t'avise pas de te coucher sur ton lit ! Me dit Alice.

Je soufflais en tapant du pied ce qui fit rire Leah. Elles sortirent de ma chambre. Je me tournais vers mon lit qui m'ouvrait grand les bras, je secouais la tête pour chasser cette idée et pour voir ce qu'elle m'avait préparée. Un ensemble de lingerie noir en dentelle avec un petit diamant sur le soutien gorge.

J'enfilais le tout. Ensuite une Robe pull avec de larges rayures noires et grise qui me dénudait les épaules. Un peu trop sexy à mon gout. Ensuite, j'enfilais un leggings gris et une paire de chaussette et des bottes fourrées noires m'arrivant au mollet. Je me tournais vers le psyché le résultat était vraiment pas mal je dois l'avouer ça ne faisait pas aussi vulgaire que je le pensais.

-Je suis prête vous pouvez rentrer !

Leah et Alice rentrèrent dans la chambre et affichèrent un grand sourire quand elles me virent et tapèrent toutes les deux dans leurs mains. J'avais l'impression de voir double.

-Tu es magnifique Bella, on a bien bossé. Bon maintenant la touche finale. Me dit Alice en s'extasiant sur leur travail.

Elle me tendit une paire de créoles argentés, un coup de parfum, baby doll, et un trench-coat noir.

-Bon, je vais voir si monsieur Edward est prêt. Me dit Alice en me laissant seule avec Leah.

J'allais m'asseoir sur mon lit et fermais les yeux quelques instants essayant de trouver un peu de quiétude. Le lit s'affaissa et une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-Ca va bien se passer Bella, n'ai pas d'inquiétude. Me dit Leah tendrement.

-Je ne sais pas. Il veut que nous soyons amis et j'aimerais qu'il me donne plus mais en même temps si je ne suis pas honnête avec lui comment pouvons nous être amis.

-Alors dis lui. Me dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

-Mais je ne peux pas, pas maintenant en tout cas, je ne suis pas prête à lui gâcher sa vie. Dis-je d'un ton las.

-Alors prends ton temps et profite de cette soirée. Je suis sûre que ça ira et puis combien de fois vais-je te dire que tu ne lui gâche pas la vie. S'énerva-t-elle.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre, dis moi ?

-Je vois comme il te regarde et crois moi on ne regarde pas une amie comme il le fait.

-Comment ça ?

-Il te regarde comme si tu étais la seule chose à exister, comme si son univers ne s'arrêtait qu'à toi.

La déclaration de Leah me laissait sans voix.

-Et comment va la petite chose ? Me demanda-t-elle en me caressant le ventre.

-Bien je suppose, il me fatigue et emplit mon horizon, je me pose tellement de questions et je suis tellement inquiète de notre avenir.

-Tout s'arrangera, je te le jure ma Belle mais pour l'instant rends toi à ton rendez-vous et savoure ta soirée.

Je me levais et embrassais Leah sur la joue.

Je sortais de ma chambre et me dirigeais vers celle d'Edward. Je respirais un bon coup et frappais à la porte. J'entendis un faible entrez ce que je fis en essayant de calmer le tremblement de mes mains. Il se tenait face à moi, un sourire en coin, je craquais encore plus pour cet homme. Il était habillé d'un jean, d'une chemise noire et d'une veste en cuir beige. Ses cheveux avaient l'air d'avoir été travaillés mais sans résultat. Ses yeux verts me détaillaient de la tête aux pieds me faisant frissonner.

-Tu es pas mal Swan. Me dit-il en souriant dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches.

-Toi aussi Cullen. Dis-je tout la voix tremblante.

-Tu es prête à y aller ?

-Oui.

Je ne sais pas si j'étais prête mais je ne comptais pas faire machine arrière. Je le suivais jusqu'à sa voiture, une Volvo argentée, il m'ouvrit la porte.

-Alors, on est galant Cullen ? Me moquais-je.

-Que veux-tu ma mère m'a appris les bonnes manières avec les jolies filles.

Je rougissais et baissais la tête en jouant avec mes doigts, je crus l'entendre rire. Durant le trajet, le silence régnait mais ce n'était pas gênant, au contraire ça me soulageait. Je n'étais pas en état de tenir une conversation sans bégayer et rougir. Arrivés à proximité du cinéma, il m'ouvrit la porte et me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre. Je lui pris, le contact de sa peau me donna une décharge dans tout le corps, je la retirais d'un coup sec comme si je m'étais brulée. Il me regarda blessé ? Je n'y comprenais rien, Leah avait elle raison ? Non surement pas, elle se trompait quelqu'un comme lui ne pouvait pas être attiré par quelqu'un comme moi. Nous marchions côte à côte vers le cinéma, nos épaules se frôlaient de temps ravivant les papillons au creux de mon ventre.

-Que veux-tu voir ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix froide qui me blessa.

Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez ce type ? Il était si lunatique, que ça m'en donnait le tournis.

-Tu sais si tu ne voulais pas de cette soirée, il fallait me le dire, on peut toujours faire demi-tour. Lui dis-je en colère.

Il se stoppa net et se tourna vers moi d'un seul mouvement ce qui me fit sursauter.

-Je veux cette soirée Bella ! Comment peux-tu t'imaginer que je voudrais rentrer plutôt que de rester avec toi ?

-Je pensais..

-Tu penses mal, alors que veux-tu voir ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce cette fois.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment et si on attendait d'être devant le cinéma pour voir ce qu'il y a à l'affiche.

Nous continuons donc notre chemin en silence, arrivés devant le cinéma, nous décidions d'aller voir le petit chaperon rouge. Assis tout les deux dans le noir, je mourrais d'envie de prendre sa main, d'ailleurs la traite était posé sur l'accoudoir vers le haut telle une cage prête à enfermer celle d'Edward. Je tentais un regard vers lui il avait l'air à fond dans le film, je retournais au film mais mon attention était tourné vers l'apollon à mes cotés. Son genou frôla le mien déclenchant mille frissons dans mon corps. Il murmura un désolé dans un souffle, moi je ne l'étais pas, il pouvait recommencer quand il voulait et même plus si affinité.

Il était stoïque comme si il n'osait plus bouger. Je regardais ses longs doigts les imaginant se promener sur mon corps et me faisant découvrir mille plaisirs. Bravo Bella, tu viens de ruiner ta culotte ! Le film se termina ce qui me tira un soupir de soulagement cette proximité dans cette obscurité m'avait stressée et excitée, je ne voulais pas commettre l'irréparable. Nous sortions du cinéma l'un à côté de l'autre sans aucunes paroles contrairement à d'habitude. Ce silence était oppressant, seul le frôlement de son jean habitait le silence. Il rompit le silence pour mon plus grand plaisir.

-Ce film était pas mal.

-Oui j'ai beaucoup aimé. Dis-je alors que je n'avais même pas vu la moitié tellement mes pensées étaient tournées vers lui.

-Veux-tu que l'on aille manger ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui s'il te plait.

Bien sûr que je voulais manger, j'avais tout le temps faim en ce moment.

-Où veux-tu aller ?

-Où il te plaira. Lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Peu importe l'endroit du moment que je mange. Il hocha la tête et m'entraina dans un fast-food, bien connu, pas trop rempli. Nous commandions nos menus et allions nous asseoir à une table face à face. Je ne supportais plus ce silence gênant, je décidais de le rompre pour une fois, j'emprisonnais ma timidité et décidais de lui poser la question qui me chatouillais le plus la langue, je ne sais si c'était par jalousie ou simple curiosité.

-Pourquoi Tanya ? Demandais-je en me dandinant sur place.

-Comment ça ? Me dit-il en s'essuyant les mains.

-Je sais pas, je ne te voyais pas du tout avec une fille comme ça . Alors pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, tout est facile avec elle, je pense que j'ai voulu choisir la facilité, je suis terrifié par l'engagement. M'avoua-t-il ses yeux évitant mon regard.

-Tu l'aimes ? Demandais-je en jouant avec mes doigts.

Sa réponse signifiait beaucoup pour moi et pouvait détruire tout les espoirs que j'avais fondés.

-Je l'aime bien oui mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

-Alors pourquoi rester avec elle ? Demandais-je soulagée en espérant que ce ne se voit pas trop.

-Je te l'ai dit la facilité, il est plus facile d'être avec quelqu'un que l'on n'aime pas.

-Pourquoi ?

J'étais curieuse de comprendre son raisonnement moi qui donnerais tout pour être avec celui que j'aime.

-Quand on est amoureux, on est rongé par la peur de perdre l'autre à chaque seconde, dévoré par la jalousie et on risque d'avoir le cœur brisé. M'expliqua-t-il.

-C'est triste, l'amour vaut la peine d'être vécu.

-C'est-ce que je me dis en ce moment, j'ai envie de tenter l'expérience.

-Avec Tanya ?

-Non, avec une fille formidable que je ne mérite même pas.

Cela me brisa le cœur, cette fille qui qu'elle soit je l'enviais.

-Oh, elle a énormément de chance, tu es quelqu'un de bien et je suis sûre que tu la rendras heureuse. Lui dis-je sincère.

-J'espère mais pour cela il faudrait qu'elle veuille de moi. Et toi es tu amoureuse de Jacob ?

-Non ! Pas du tout ! M'écriais-je.

-Ok désolé, Bella calme toi ! Dit-il en riant.

-Il n'est pas du tout mon type, ça pourrait être un ami mais ça s'arrête là.

-Aime- tu quelqu'un d'autre ?

J'hochais la tête en rougissant, je baissais les yeux et repris la parole tout en jouant avec mes frites.

-Mais, il ne me voit pas comme je le vois. Soufflais-je.

-Il est idiot alors, car tu es magnifique Bella aussi bien qu'à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

-Merci Edward toi aussi.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent dans le silence pendant quelques minutes, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de lire mes pensées. La conversation reprit avec nos centres d'intérêt. J'appris, agréablement surprise, que c'était lui qui jouait du piano et il me promit de m'apprendre. Il me complimenta sur ma façon de chanter ce qui me fit rougir plus que possible. Je le découvrais sous un nouveau jour, ce qui me rendait encore plus amoureuse de lui. Vers 22h, nous quittions le fast-food sous une pluie battante, il me prit la main pour m'entrainer après lui dans une course vers la voiture. Je courrais tout en essayant de garder l'équilibre histoire ne pas me ridiculiser. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre autant pour le fait de courir que pour le contact de sa main dans la mienne. Sa peau était douce et chaude.

Je m'engouffrais dans la voiture en lâchant sa main à contre cœur. Une fois qu'il fut installé dans la voiture, il alluma le chauffage en frottant ses mains devant. Il se tourna vers moi et posa une main sur ma joue, déclenchant mille frissons dans mon corps. Avec son pouce, il caressait ma joue son regard planté dans le mien. Seul le bruit de la pluie habitait la voiture.

-Tu avais une goutte d'eau. Souffla-t-il.

Il enleva sa main laissant une sensation de manque sur ma peau. Il prit le chemin de la maison en silence. Il mit un cd en route et je me laissais bercé par du Debussy. Il rentra sa voiture au garage, je m'en extirpais avec regret que la soirée soit fini. Je me dirigeais vers la porte qui menait à la maison quand il me rattrapa par la main en me retournant vers lui.

-J'ai passé une très bonne soirée Bella.

-Moi aussi Edward, merci.

-Merci à toi et bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Il m'embrassa le front et disparu dans la maison, me laissant planté là, la main sur le front en me demandant si je n'avais pas rêve. Je montais d'un pas lent dans ma chambre, le sourire aux lèvres.

J'ouvrais la porte et pénétrais dedans. Je retenais un rire en voyant Leah et Alice toute deux endormis dans mon lit, tête contre tête. J'allais dans la salle de bain pour passer un pyjama et me démaquillais.

Je décidais de prendre une douche histoire de me détendre et me réchauffer. Je retournais dans ma chambre et décidais qu'il était définitivement impossible de dormir dans mon lit et encore moins de les réveiller, je ne voulais pas subir un putain d'interrogatoire façon gestapo. J'allais donc à l'autre bout du couloir pour dormir avec EM' en espérant qu'il soit seul, je ne supporterais pas une scène similaire à Alice et Jasper dans la salle de bain. Je retenais mon souffle et rentrais dans sa chambre et le relâchais en voyant qu'il était seul. Je me glissais sous ses draps en étouffant un bâillement. Il se tourna vers moi et m'emprisonna dans ses bras, je m'endormais dans un sentiment apaisant et sécuritaire.

Le lendemain, je fut réveillée par des caresses dans mes cheveux , j'ouvris les yeux sur un Emmett tout sourire.

-Hey. Soufflais-je.

-Hey Bell's.

Il se mit sur son dos en invitation à notre câlin Swan, je mettais donc en position.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a amenée dans mon lit ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Deux intruses endormies dans mon lit et puis ça faisait longtemps.

Il ria faisant vibrer son corps, j'avais toujours aimée l'entendre rire.

-Oui c'est vrai, c'est dur de se retrouver seul au milieu de tout ce monde.

J'hochais la tête et m'enfonçais encore plus au creux de son épaule. Je fermais les yeux et repensais à la soirée d'hier ce qui me fit sourire niaisement.

-Je suis content que toi et Rosalie arriver à vous entendre et que vous soyez amies.

-Je ne dirais pas que nous sommes amies, mais que nous nous entendons oui, d'autant plus que si pour toi elle est spéciale je me dois de faire un effort.

-Merci Bell's, ça compte beaucoup pour moi, d'autant plus que tu as raison elle est très spéciale à mes yeux, je ne saurais pas t'expliquer ce que je ressens mais c'est très fort, ça me fait flipper en même temps, je ne suis pas habitué.

J'étais heureuse qu'il se confie à moi après notre dispute, j'avais peur que nous n'ayons plus la même relation.

-Il ne faut pas que tu es peur, contente toi de le vivre, l'amour est-ce qu'il y a de plus magnifique et ceux qu'ils peuvent le vivre sont chanceux ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

-Comment se fait-il que tu saches toutes ces choses ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis seule que je suis ignorante.

-Je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens, mais juste que des fois ca m'effraie que tu sois plus intelligente que moi.

- Ca n'y a pas de mal. Rigolais-je.

Après un instant de réflexion il riait avec moi. Nous restions dans le silence tandis qu'il me caressait les cheveux, des fois j'aurais aimée pouvoir retourner quelques mois en arrière pour que l'on se retrouve chez nous rien que tout les deux comme avant tout était si facile en ce temps là.

-Bell's es- tu heureuse ici ?

-Je pense, mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tout de suite en ce moment je le suis.

Il m'embrassa le front avec une tendresse infini.

-Je t'aime petite sœur.

-T'aime aussi memette.

quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez !

Jasper passa la porte avec un plateau garnis de viennoiserie.

-Déjeuner au lit ça vous dit ? Nous dit-il.

J'acquiesçais fortement avec ma tête et Emmett lui avait les yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes. Il se frottait le ventre en se léchant les babines.

-Je suppose que tu es d'accord Emmett. Ria Jasper.

Toute la fratrie se retrouvait sur le lit d'Emmett à rire et à manger ce déjeuner gargantuesque. Alice et Leah me lançaient des regards qui voulaient dire que cette fois ci je n'échapperais pas à l'interrogatoire. Rosalie dévorait du regard Emmett qui lui dévorait tout ce qui se trouvait de comestible sur le plateau. Jasper me regardait d'une façon tendre mais aussi inquiète. Quant à Edward, il évitait tout contact avec moi, cela me blessait énormément, je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien à ce type. Je croisais enfin son regard et tentais de lui offrir un sourire auquel il répondit timidement mais il détourna son regard rapidement. Le déjeuner se termina et je me précipitais vers la douche aussi vite que je pu afin de retarder l'interrogatoire. Une fois lavée, j'enfilais un jogging et retournais dans ma chambre où m'attendaient les deux commères en chef. Je soufflais et les regardaient avec exaspération ce qui les fit sourire, qu'est-ce qu'elles m'agaçaient je vous jure.

-Alors ? Me demanda Alice.

-Alors quoi ? Demandais-je innocemment.

-Je t'en prie Bella, tu sais très bien. S'excita Leah.

-Non je ne sais pas. Dis-je.

-Mon dieu, tu es agaçante. S'exclama Alice.

-C'est bizarre, je me disais exactement la même chose de vous ! Riais-je.

-Allez raconte nous ta soirée avec Edward ! S'impatienta Alice.

-Oh ça. Dis-je sur un ton las en haussant les épaules.

-Bella arrête de te moquer de nous, je t'en pris ! S'énerva Leah.

-Sinon quoi ? Demandais-je avec un brin d'inquiétude.

-Je te traine faire du shopping tout les week-ends qui viennent pour le reste de ta vie. Me dit Alice avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Ok, je capitule. Dis-je.

Je m'asseyais sur mon lit, entre elles deux et leurs racontais la soirée. Mes fins de phrases étaient ponctuées de « ah » et « oh » de leurs parts. Agaçantes vous dites, moi je dis épuisantes, oui. Je finissais mon récit sur une moue contrariée d'Alice.

-Je pensais qu'il t'aurait embrassé. Me dit-elle toute penaude.

-Tu as mal pensé. Lui dis-je.

-J'ai du me tromper, mais en tout cas, c'est qu'il te considère plus que comme une amie. Me dit-elle sûre d'elle.

-A quoi tu te fis pour sortie des âneries pareil, tu n'entends que ce que tu veux entendre, il aime une fille. M'énervais-je.

-Je suis sûre que c'est toi, tu verras je ne me trompe jamais. Imposa-t-elle.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir d'y croire.

-Oh Bella, tu es si pessimiste. Me dit Leah.

-Je sais, nous n'avons qu'à le rendre jaloux avec Jacob. S'écria Alice.

-Non, il en est hors de question !

-Mais pourquoi !

-Je n'ai pas envie de rendre jaloux qui que ce soit ou encore moins de faire souffrir Jacob.

-Qui te dit le faire souffrir ? Peut être vous allez tomber amoureux.

-Arrête un peu Alice, tu les débites à la seconde tes conneries.

Leah éclata de rire tandis qu'Alice se demandait si elle devait rire ou pleurer. J'éclatais de rire pour la dérider ce qui eu le don de marcher.

-Bon revenons en à nos moutons, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas de Jacob ? Il est vraiment pas mal. Insista Alice.

-Tout d'abord Alice, Jacob ne m'attire pas du tout et ensuite je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça ! M'énervais-je.

-Comment ça tu n'as pas la tête à ça ? Tu as 16 ans, tu es jeune et belle, tu ne dois pas t'arrêter à un seul mec.

Elle avait l'air indigné qu'une jeune fille de 16ans est d'autre préoccupation que les garçons. Je lui lançais un regard noir.

-Alice je ne veux pas, point finale. Imposais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Que tu peux être prude je te jure. Fais au moins un effort pour moi. Me supplia-t-elle avec une moue de chien battu qui ne marcherait pas cette fois ci.

-Non Alice, je ne peux pas ! Dis-je fermement.

-Mais pourquoi ? Continua-t-elle.

Elle m'agaçait prodigieusement, j'avais envie qu'elle s'étouffe sous le flot de ses paroles.

-Parce que. Dis-je plus qu'énerver.

-Parce que quoi ? Dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux avec un air de défi.

-Parce que !

Je commençais à crier.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis enceinte ! Hurlais-je.

Je me taisais direct après avoir pris conscience de mon erreur, Alice elle était toute blanche. Elle s'assit sur mon lit et leva son regard chargé de larmes vers moi.

-Le père c'est … c'est Edward ? Me demanda-t-elle en bégayant sous le choc.

Je ne pouvais parler, j'acquiesçais de la tête.

-Je vais être tata ?

J'acquiesçais encore. Elle se leva d'un bond pour se jeter dans mes bras.

-Je savais bien que tu étais en cloque !

Je sursautais au son de cette voix, les ennuis commençaient et vu le regard effrayé de Leah, je savais que j'avais raison. Alice, elle restait interdite et fixait l'intrus.(n/blros:elle est où la suite?jpense que c'est ROSALIE)

La suite = reviews lol dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez .


	8. Chapter 8 : chapitre 7

Coucou voilà le chapitre 7 avec les réponses à vos questions =)

Je tiens comme toujours à vous remerciez pour vos reviews mises en alerter et favoris.

Un grand merci aussi à mes bêtas comme toujours sans qui je vous offrirais beaucoup de fautes .

Enjoy =)

Chapitre 7 :

Comment tout pouvait être aussi compliqué, je me le demandais et très souvent en ce moment. La chance ne devait pas connaitre mon adresse ou alors elle l'avait revendu à sa copine la malchance. Je regardais Leah en cherchant dans son regard la solution ou de l'aide mais elle-même ne savait que faire. Alice tremblait dans mes bras le regard perdu dans le vide comme si elle avait occulté tout ce qui se passait dans cette pièce. Elle ne me sera d'aucun secours non plus. Merci les copines, vous êtes trop bonne !

L'intrus se tenait à la porte de ma salle de bain les bras croisé sur la poitrine, le visage impassible. Aucun de ses sentiments ne filtraient, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre de sa part. Je fermais les yeux et reprenais mon souffle.

-Oui, je le suis. Avouais-je tout bas.

-Que vas-tu faire ? Me demanda-t-elle emportée par un soupçon de curiosité.

-Comment ça ? Demandais-je en essayant de saisir le sens de sa question.

-Bella, ça semble évident. Le garder ou pas. Me demanda-t-elle en écartant les mains.

-Je vais le garder.

-Et le père le sait ? Je suppose que non, si on m'avait dit qu'Edward serait père un jour je ne l'aurais pas cru. Qui d'autre est au courant ?

-A part vous 3, Jasper. Mais il ne sait pas l'identité du père.

-Quoi mon jasper ? Et il ne m'a rien dit ! S'écria Alice indignée.

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien dire, ne lui en veux pas Alice. Rosalie, tu ne comptes le dire à personne ?

-Bella, je sais que nous ne sommes pas ce que l'on peut appeler des amies mais je ne te trahirais pas, je te le promets. Me dit-elle en secouant sa chevelure blonde de droite à gauche toujours aussi superficielle la demoiselle mais je l'aimais telle qu'elle était.

J'allais la serrer dans mes bras pour la remercier en l'embrassant fortement sur la joue droite.

-De combien de temps ? Me demanda Alice.

-Bientôt 3 mois. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

-Tu compte bientôt le dire à ton père et à Emmett ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué et j'avoue avoir la frousse.

-Oui, je comprends surtout quand on sait qu'Edward est censé être le meilleur ami d'Emmett. Il risque de passer un sale quart d'heure. Me dit Rosalie en riant.

-Merci Rosalie tu me rassures. Dis-je en baissant la tête.

-Tu m'en veux peut être, mais je ne fais que dire la vérité et si tu me racontais comment s'est retrouvé la graine d'Edward dans la chaste Bella. Me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur par terre en face de moi.

Je racontais une énième fois la soirée chez Newton sous les yeux médusés de Rosalie et Alice.

Je finissais par l'avoir en horreur cette soirée à force de la raconter. Et surtout, j'avais une boule dans la gorge et me sentait de plus en plus bête d'avoir agi de cette façon. Emmett avait raison, moi qui me préservais pour le bon, j'avais cédé à Edward. Malgré mes sentiments pour lui, j'aurais du m'abstenir ça nous aurait évité bien des problèmes.

-Et bien Bella, jamais je n'aurais imaginé cela de toi. Tu es moins prude que je le pensais. Pouffa Rosalie.

-Merci de ton commentaire Rosalie. Dis-je théâtralement.

-Et Edward, tu comptes lui dire à quel moment. Quand tu auras perdu les eaux ?

Toujours autant de délicatesse chez Rosalie mais elle ne serait plus elle sans cela.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas grand-chose, j'espère que au moins tu sais que l'accouchement fais souffrir ?

-Rosalie ! Tu va l'effrayer ! Cria Leah.

Je l'étais, effrayée, je suis sûre que j'étais aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Nous descendions vers 12h, afin de manger. Mon ventre criait famine moi qui en temps normale avait un appétit d'oiseau cette enfant allais me faire devenir obèse. Je pourrais toujours me mettre en boule pour avancer plus vite. Nous trouvions Emmett accoudé au plan de travail une part de pizza à la main que dis je une moitié de pizza. Le fumet de la pizza me parvint au nez me provoquant un gargouillement.

Je me mettais maladroitement sur la pointe des pieds et me penchait afin d'attraper une part de cette appétissante pizza.

-Dit Bella, tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi ? Me demanda Emmett en pinçant un de mes bourrelets.

- C'est ça de se goinfrer de cochonnerie devant la télé et de ne pas faire de sport, en même temps on ne pas trop lui conseiller de faire du sport ça serai la pousser au suicide. Dit Rosalie en croyant m'aider.

-Fais gaffe Bella, si tu continue tu vas ressembler à une baleine et on pourra t'appeler Willy. Dixit le mec qui viens de s'envoyer pratiquement une pizza à lui tout seul.

Enfoiré !

-Tu peux parler, allumé torche, brandissait fourche, on a retrouvé Shrek. Il s'empiffre la pizza à lui tout seul. Lui répondis-je.

Tout le monde dans la pièce éclata de rire.

-Je vais te… je vais.

-Tu vas faire quoi memette ?

-Je vais te..

-Me ?

-Sorcière !

-Ogre mal lavé.

Vu son regard, il valait mieux que je me mette à courir sinon j'allais le regretter. Je courrais avec Emmett qui me poursuivait en hurlant.

-Si je t'attrape, tu vas voir !

-Tu vas faire quoi m'écraser sous ton gros cul ?

J'arrivais à le distancer et courrais à l'étage et passer une porte pour me retrouver dans la chambre à Edward face à lui, qui me regardait comme si il avait vu un fantôme. J'étais à bout de souffle et tentais vainement de lui expliquer ma présence.

-Emmett, toi cacher moi ou moi mourir. Dis-je en essayant de retrouver mon souffle en me faisant penser à une femme des cavernes.

Je tenais mes côtes et étais pliée sur moi-même.

- Vite planque-toi dans mon armoire coté penderie. M'ordonna-t-il.

Il m'entraina par le bras me jeta avec douceur, bien entendu, dedans.

-Chut ! Je l'entends qui arrive. M'informa-t-il en chuchotant.

Il ferma la porte sur moi, j'espérais que ça ne durerais pas trop longtemps. Je détestais les espaces confinés, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne prenais au grand jamais l'ascenseur. Claustrophobe ? Je ne sais pas mais trouillarde oui. Mais chose rassurante l'odeur d'Edward embaumait la penderie, j'aurais pu m'y endormir. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée dans un bruit fracassant.

-Tu n'as pas vu le gnome qui me sert de sœur ? Tonna Emmett.

-Si. Lui répondit le plus naturellement possible.

Oh le con, pitié Edward ne lui dit pas que je suis là.

-OU ?

-Dehors dans le parc.

-Merci mec.

J'entendis la porte se refermer et la porte de la penderie s'ouvrit, Edward m'offrit sa main pour m'aider à sortir. Je m'en saisissais et sortais pour me retrouver face à lui.

-Il est partit mais à mon avis tu as plutôt intérêt à te cacher tout l'après midi. J'ignore ce que tu lui as dit mais tu vas souffrir. Je te propose de t'aider à te cacher en t'emmenant taper quelques balles avec moi.

-Soit pour venger Emmett, tu veux me tuer ou alors tu veux te débarrasser de moi afin qu'Emmett ne sache jamais ce qui s'est passé ce qui t'éviterais de mourir à ton tour.

Edward blêmit.

-Edward ! Je ne lui dirais pas, c'est juste que je ne sais pas jouer et que question coordination c'est pas le top.

Il souffla de soulagement.

-Je te protégerais. Me dit-il sérieusement.

Je frissonnais de plaisir.

-Tu t'improvises chevalier servant ? Lui demandais-je dans un sourire.

-On peut dire ça, alors on y va ? Me répondit avec son fameux sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre.

J'hochais la tête en souriant.

-IL faut juste qu'on arrive à éviter Emmett pour sortir et que je me chausse.

- Ok suis-moi.

Comme hier, il m'entrainait par la main nous avancions tout doucement, il nous fit passer par la chambre de Jasper ainsi que sa salle de bain et enfin nous débouchions dans la chambre d'Alice. Alice et Jasper étaient assis sur le lit visiblement en pleine discussion, je savais très bien quel était le sujet, elle avait du surement lui dire qui était le père. En nous voyant arriver, ils sursautèrent. Les yeux d'Alice se posèrent sur nos mains liés, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, je secouais négativement la tête. Le regard de Jasper confirmait les idées que je m'étais faite sur le sujet de leur discussion.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Nous demanda Alice.

-Nous essayons d'échapper à Emmett enfin surtout Bella. Lui répondit son frère.

-Alice, aurais-tu une paire de Basket et un manteau ? Lui demandais-je.

-Vous sortez ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Encore l'exemple d'une question con, non je vais me coucher vois-tu.

-Nous allons taper quelques balles avec Bella. Lui répondit Edward.

Jasper éclata de rire, je lui lançais un regard noir.

-Bella taper quelques Balles ou Bella se faire taper par quelques balles. Réussis à dire Jasper entre deux éclats de rire.

-Très drôle Jasper. Lui dis-je méchamment.

Alice revint avec une doudoune et des baskets que j'enfilais. Alice se mit devant moi et remonta la fermeture du blouson, m'enfonça un bonnet sur la tête et entoura mon coup d'un écharpe. J'échappais de justesse à l'étouffement.

-Voila Bella, il faut bien te couvrir dans ton état. Me dit-elle en me caressant la joue.

Je la regardais ahuris.

-Comment ça dans son état ? Demanda Edward.

-Enfin, je veux dire, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle tombe malade avec Emmett à ses trousses. Si elle était faible il pourrait en profiter. Se rattrapa-t-elle de justesse.

-Bon on va y aller nous. Dis-je pour mettre fin à la conversation de peur qu'Alice fasse encore une gaffe.

-Oui, tu as raison allons y. me dit Edward.

Edward sortit de la chambre, je me retournais vers Alice en bougeant mon index sur mon front en mimant avec mes lèvres le mot ''folle'' et elle me regarda en écartant les bras elle aussi en mimant un mot ''désolé''.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella ? Dit Edward qui était revenus dans la chambre en me faisant sursauter.

-Alice et moi on s'entraine au mime et comme tu vois on n'est pas vraiment au point.

Jasper me lança un regard qui voulait dire n'importe quoi, j'haussais les épaules.

-Bon y va ?

J'entrainais Edward par le bras, nous arrivions à sa voiture sans croiser le monstre Emmett. Durant le trajet, je lui raconter ma querelle avec Emmett ce qui le fit bien rire.

-Moi je ne te trouve pas grosse Bella.

Je tournais la tête vers la vitre pour ne pas lui montrer mes rougeurs. Arrivé aux cages de base-ball, Edward paya pour une heure. Je commençais à stresser, je ne voulais pas me ridiculiser devant lui.

-Allez Bella, tu vas voir ce n'est pas si compliqué. Je te jure qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Viens, je vais t'apprendre. Me dit-il en me tendant sa main que je saisissais comme une bouée de sauvetage.

J'entrais dans la cage à sa suite en me triturant les doigts et en imaginant plusieurs scénarios possible qui me conduirait à coup sur à l'hôpital.

-Je vais le mettre sur la vitesse la plus lente. Me dit-il en s'avançant vers une sorte de boîte et en tournant un bouton.

Il me mit une batte dans les mains et se plaça derrière moi, ses mains sur ma taille en me faisant basculer de gauche à droite. Je peux vous jurer que cette position m'excitait au plus haut point et à l'instant même je me serais bien débarrassée de tous nos vêtements qui nous encombraient plus qu'autre chose. Son souffle caressait mon cou à chaque fois qu'il me parlait. Son odeur m'envoutait, j'étais au paradis. Meydey Meydey, nous avons perdus la culotte de Bella noyé sous un torrent d'excitation. La ferme toi espèce de voix débile. Après 30 minutes d'entrainement, je réussis à frapper une balle et me faire frapper par le double.

Il essaya de m'expliquer ce qu'était un home run ou encore ce qu'était être out mais la seule chose qui m'intéressait c'était son bassin contre le bas de mon dos et les films que je me faisais de nous deux nu sur ce terrain. Mon dieu Bella, tu comptes ruiner toute tes culottes à chaque fois que tu es avec lui ? Nous décidions de rentrer à la fin du temps de location de la cage.

Dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour, je me laisser bercer par la chanson twilight time des Platters.

Je commençais à sommeiller quand la voiture se stoppa.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? Me demanda Edward.

-Je ne sais pas je pense regarder un film dans ma chambre.

-Quel film ?

-Tu vas te moquer si je te le dit.

-Je te jure que non.

-Harry Potter.

-Pourquoi je me moquerais j'adore ce film.

Je le regardais étonnée ce qui le fit rire.

-Personne n'est parfait Bella.

Oh que si toi tu l'es.

-Je pourrais nous préparer un goûter et ensuite je pourrais le monter dans ta chambre afin de regarder le film tout les deux qu'en penses-tu ?

Il me fallut réfléchir quelques secondes enfin faire semblant afin de ne pas sembler excitée à l'idée de passer du temps avec lui.

-Oui, ça me semble une bonne idée. Dis-je nonchalamment.

-OK je te laisse lancer le film et je te rejoins.

Je montais dans ma chambre vérifiais que tout était en ordre afin de ne pas passer pour une souillon.

Je mettais le dvd en route et m'assis sur le lit en l'attendant. Quelques minutes après, Edward passa la porte avec un plateau dans les bras.

-Un bon chocolat chaud accompagné de brioches grillées au Nutella.

Je m'en léchais les babines discrètement bien sûre, le Nutella j'adorais ça. Il m'arrivait de le manger juste avec mon doigt. Je lui faisais place sur le lit et lançais le film. Après avoir gouté, il mit le plateau parterre et s'installa plus confortablement.

-Je me disais que nous pourrions avoir notre rituel. Me dit-il au bout de quelques minutes.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous pourrions chaque dimanche vers 16h gouter et regarder un film, en commençant par regarder tout les Harry Potter qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Dis-je l'air faussement blasé.

Il se réinstalla confortablement sur le lit les bras passés derrière la tête, mon corps me criait de loger ma tête sur son torse mais ma raison me poussait à me coller au bord du lit de peur de lui sauter dessus. Contrairement au cinéma, je ne me sentais plus stressée de sa présence mais apaisée.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant un Emmett réjouit rentrait dans ma chambre. Edward s'assit aussitôt au bord du lit. Emmett jeta un coup d'œil à la télé et me regarda d'un œil espiègle. Il tira le siège de mon bureau et le tourna vers la télé pour s'asseoir.

-Ah vous regardez Harry Potelé et la braguette magique. S'esclaffa-t-il.

Grand con ! Il avait toujours des jeu de mot stupide qui ne faisait que m'embarrasser.

Edward hocha la tête.

-Bella adore ce film mais surtout l'acteur sais-tu qu'elle avait un poster de lui au dessus de son lit et que tout les soirs elle l'embrassait sur la bouche pour lui dire bonne nuit. Lança Emmett comme si de rien n'était..

J'étais rouge de honte la bouche ouverte formait un o parfait et Edward se retenait visiblement de rire.

Emmett me regardais ravi.

-Ah sacré Bella et le jour ou elle a mangée un verre de terre. Continua-t-il.

-Emmett ! Tais-toi ! M'énervais-je.

-Laisse-moi raconter comme tu étais naïve, je lui ai dit que c'était un bonbon magique qui faisait voler et elle l'a avalée tout cru.

Edward ne contenait plus son fou rire et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Moi, je me ratatinais sur moi-même. Si tu crois pouvoir disparaitre, tu rêves Bella !

-Bon sur ce, je vous laisse les amis bon film ! Nous dit un Emmett ravit.

Il m'avait bien ridiculisé et maintenant il partait mais je savais au fond de moi qu'il en avait pas fini avec moi, je le connaissais que trop bien. Edward riait toujours, je lui lançais un regard noir ce qui le stoppa net.

-Oh Bella c'est mignon. Tu n'es pas la seule à t'être ridiculisé moi Alice me maquillait et m'habillait pour des défilés de mode que l'on faisait devant nos parents.

J'éclatais de rire et ce fut à son tour de me lancer un regard noir, je levais les mains en signe de pardon et repris mon calme tant bien que mal. Le reste de la journée se passa assez bien et même merveilleusement bien.

Les jours passèrent ainsi que les semaines. Edward et moi passions un peu plus de temps ensemble et ce chaque jour. Nous avions une relation assez confuse, il n'était ni mon frère ni un ami, il était plus que ça, bien plus. A défaut de savoir ce que j'étais à ses yeux, moi je lui offrais tout ce que je possédais en moi, je tombais toujours plus amoureuse de lui à chaque seconde et à chacune de ses paroles et de ses gestes. Je l'aimais en silence mais l'avoir à mes cotés me réjouissait et me permettait de rêver à un avenir en nous trois serions une famille. Ce petit être commençait à prendre de plus en plus de place en moi et dans ma tête. Le rendez vous chez le gynécologue c'étais passé à merveille, il ou elle se portait très bien.

Jasper m'avait accompagné comme il me l'avait promis et tout deux avions étaient très émus quand le bruit des battements de cœur de mon bébé avait résonnés dans la pièce, quelle douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Jasper m'avait serré la main tout en me regardant les yeux chargés de larmes. Rentrée à la maison avec les échographies en mains tel un sésame, je l'ai avais montrés à Alice et Rose.

Alice avais réussi à trouver une ressemblance avec Edward selon elle ils avaient le même nez, je vous jure sacré Alice. Quant à Rosalie et bien c'est Rosalie elle nous avait dit que cela ne valait pas la couverture du dernier vogue. Au delà de tout ce bonheur, il allait me falloir le dire à ma famille prochainement car mon ventre commençait un peu à se voir je le cachais sous des vêtements amples mais bientôt ca ne serait plus assez. Je craignais mon père et Emmett. En parlant de mon père, lui et Esmée étaient rentrés il y'a deux semaines. Charlie m'étonnait de plus en plus par ces changements significatifs. Il venait de plus en plus vers moi s'intéressait à moi enfin j'existais à ses yeux.

Du au changement de mon père, j'avais horriblement peur de lui avoué la triste vérité que sa fille de 16ans allais être maman. Je sentais que cette fois ci, je le perdrais et pour de bon.

Quant à Esmée en elle je retrouvais ce qui me manquait tant de l'amour maternel même si je sais qu'elle ne remplacerait jamais ma mère. Elle pourrait tout de fois m'offrir une mère de substitution et je l'aimais beaucoup.

Aujourd'hui nous étions le 22 décembre dans deux jours nous passerons notre premier réveillon en famille et moi demain j'annoncerais la triste vérité à mon père si je pouvais lui faire un cadeau pour noël ce serait arrêter de lui mentir.

Les vacances avaient bien commencées beaucoup de shopping avec Alice, pour mon plus grand malheur, qui m'avait forcé à acheter de la layette que j'avais sournoisement cachée au fond de mon armoire.

Ce matin j'étais réveillée par une douce mélodie. Je la suivais jusqu'à à arriver dans la salle de musique où l'homme que j'aimais était assis devant son piano faisant courir ses doigts sensuellement sur les touches me donnant mille frissons. La musique était douce chargée d'amour me faisant m'envoler dans mes plus profondes pensées et m'arrachant une larme. C'était si magnifique si vivant.

La musique s'interrompit laissant le silence m'habiter seule sa respiration habitait la pièce à mes oreilles cela était la plus magnifique des musiques. Je me décidais à lui faire part de ma présence en l'applaudissant.

Il se retourna en sursautant mais dès qu'il me vit, il m'offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

-Bella ! Me dit-il dans un murmure.

Il tapota la place qu'il restait sur le banc à coté de lui. Je prenais place et nous restions dans le silence encore quelques secondes.

-C'était magnifique ce que tu jouais. Dis-je dans un souffle.

-Il faut dire que j'ai étais inspiré par une personne qui est cher à mon cœur.

-Oh, Tanya à beaucoup de chance.

-Non ce n'est pas Tanya c'est finit.

J'entamais une danse de la victoire dans ma tête mais la stoppais bien vite en repensant à ses mot « une personne chère à son cœur » et ce n'était pas moi voila la triste vérité de ma vie, amoureuse d'un homme qui ne m'aimeras jamais et même si il voulait m'aimer, j'aurais toujours ce poids sur mon cœur, le fait de lui mentir ou omettre de lui dire que j'attend un enfant de lui rien de solide ne pourrait être construit sur ses bases là, il fallait que je lui dise un jour ou l'autre et le plus vite serait le mieux. Sa voix interrompit mes réflexions intérieures.

-Nous pourrions peut être faire quelque chose tout les deux.

Je le regardais avec stupeur.

-Oui ta voix et moi au piano ça pourrait être magnifique.

Mais oui bon sang à quoi t'attendais-tu Bella ?

J'étais une idiote voila tout. J'hochais la tête incapable de lui répondre.

-Il y a une chanson que tu aimes plus qu'une autre et que tu connais bien ?

Je réfléchissais bien sur il y'avait une chanson qui en ce moment squattait ma chaîne hifi et me faisait vibrer plus qu'une autre.

-Someone like you. Chuchotais-je.

- Ok alors faisons-la.

Ses doigts couraient sur les touches entament l'intro qui me fit frissonner ma voix vint le rejoindre.

S'il savait que cette chanson me faisait parfois penser à lui. S'il savait que quand il jouait du piano son visage si concentré me donnait qu'une seule envie l'embrasser. S'il savait que cette proximité me donnait envie de l'aimer encore plus. S'il savait que la toute suite maintenant je pourrais tout quitter pour lui s'il me le demandait.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent ne pouvant plus se séparer mon souffle devenait de plus en plus cours ses doigts quittèrent le piano pour prendre mon visage en coupe je ne chantais plus. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes et se posèrent délicatement dessus tel un papillon, dans un baiser des plus doux. Sa langue bataillait avec la mienne avec tant de fougue que je voyais milles étoiles. Il se détacha de moi avec regret pour me regarder dans les yeux toujours les mains sur mon visage.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends Bella.

A peine sa phrase achevée, il repartit à l'assaut de mes lèvres, ses mains s'aventuraient sur mon corps les faisant glisser sous mon tee-shirt me prodiguant mille caresses qui embrasait mon corps.

Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille me dégageant du siège pour me poser en fasse de lui sur les touches du piano dans un vacarme musical. Ses mains retrouvèrent mes cuisses à ce moment là un signal d'alarme se déclencha dans ma tête. Je posais mes mains sur son torse et le repoussait.

-Stop Edward je ne peux pas.

Il me regarda choqué.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir avant toutes choses.

-Je t'écoute.

Je ne savais pas comment lui dire ça mes mains tremblaient je jouais avec mes doigts, mes yeux fixaient mes pieds. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ses mains à lui étaient posées sur mes cuisses et il me fixait attendant patiemment que je me décide à lui cracher ma valda.

-Je, enfin tu te souviens de la soirée de Mike ?

-Oui bien sûre si c'est ce qui t'inquiétais, je ressentais déjà des choses pour toi à ce moment là.

Je scotchais sur la fin de sa phrase, reprend-toi Bella. Il faut que tu continus sur ta lancée ne te laisse pas détourner.

-Crois moi, je suis très touchée de l'apprendre et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Mais le fond du problème n'est pas là.

-Tu me fais peur là.

-Justement tu devrais avoir peur, ce soir là nous avons oubliée une chose.

-A part le fait que nous étions frère et sœur par alliance je ne vois pas. Me dit-il dans un sourire.

-S'il te plait Edward reste sérieux, c'est sérieux.

- Ok excuse-moi. Vas y je t'écoute.

-Je suis … je suis enceinte Edward et le père c'est toi.

Et voila la bombe était lâchée. Lui était pâle comme un mort la bouche ouverte ses mains serraient mes cuisses à m'en faire mal. Et d'un bond il était debout, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce et m'ignorant royalement et baragouinant dans sa barbe. Il se retourna vers moi le regard furieux.

-Mais enfin Bella, ce n'est pas possible comment as-tu pu oublier ce détail si important !

Alors là quel toupet ! Je me levais à mon tour et m'avançais à grande enjambé vers lui pointant mon doigt sur son torse si musclé stop Bella arrête toi et reprend toi !

-Alors là mon pote, je te trouve vachement culotté. Il faut être deux pour avoir un enfant et pour mettre un préservatif aussi, je ne me cherche pas d'excuse mais je te signale que pour moi c'était ma première fois et toi tu es plus expérimenté que moi alors tu aurais du y penser en priorité.

Je terminais à bout de souffle et sur les nerfs.

-Tu comptes le garder ?

-Bien sûre que oui et puis c'est bien trop tard pour avorter !

-Tu aurais du m'en parler en premier !

-Ah oui à quel moment dit moi ? Au moment de l'emménagement quand nos parents étaient si heureux de nous réunir ou quand ta langue était profondément enfoncée dans la gorge de l'autre grosse bouffonne de Tanya ou alors quand tu t'évertuais à m'ignorer ? Alors vas-y dit moi, j'attends ?

Il me lança un regard noir glacial qui me transperça le cœur.

-Qui est au courant ?

-A quoi bon cette question qu'est-ce que ca peut faire de savoir qui est au courant ? Tu trouves que c'est le plus important de savoir ça ?

-Non, je veux savoir auprès de qui je suis passé pour un abruti.

-Comment ça un abruti ?

-D'avoir pu être aussi bête pour coucher avec une gamine et qui plus est une vierge.

Son dernier mot me fit imploser et avec une force qui m'était inconnue je le giflais faisant tourner sa tête. Il me regardait choqué les larmes coulaient sur mes joues je me sentais humiliée.

-Tu es l'homme le plus abject que je connaisse Edward Cullen, je maudis le jour ou j'ai posée mes yeux sur toi et le jour ou je suis tombé amoureuse de toi !

-Amoureuse de moi ?

-Ca n'as plus aucune importance crois moi car aujourd'hui tu ne m'es plus rien à la vérité tu n'es pas pour moi. Je ne t'exclurais pas de la vie de notre enfant si tu ressens le besoin d'en faire parti mais plus jamais tu ne feras partie de la mienne.

-Mais Bella ….

Je ne le laissais pas terminer sa phrase et sortais de la pièce pour me diriger dans ma chambre dans ma tête je me répétais un mantra ne pas pleurer pour lui à tue tête mais à peine franchi le seuil de ma chambre que les larmes déclaraient domicile sur mes joues, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et martelais le matelas de coups de poing je laissé ma rage et ma peine évacuer.

Je n'arrivais même pas à le haïr je lui en avait dit le contraire mais pour dire vrai, je l'aimais plus que de raison mais je le jurais sur ma vie je ne retomberais pas dans ses filets.

Peu de temps après Emmett déboula dans ma chambre sans frapper bien sur on ne change pas un équipe qui gagne.

-Bella dans deux jours c'est noël on va se régaler, Esmée est une putain de bonne cuisinière.

Il interrompit son monologue en s'apercevant que je ne réagissait pas il s'approcha de moi à pas feutré et m'observa longuement.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Qui dois-je tuer ?

-Je oh Emmett, je partais en sanglot dans les bras de mon frère.

-Mais enfin Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe tu me fais flipper.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire tu me détesteras après.

-Bella quoi que tu puisses me dire ou que tu ais fait jamais je ne pourrais te détester du moment que tu ne te drogues pas et que tu n'es pas enceinte.

Je redoublais de sanglots.

-Je rigole Bella !

-Je suis enceinte Emmett.

Il se leva d'un bond rouge comme une tomate les poings serrés le long de son corps.

-TU QUOI ? Hurla-t-il.

La suite = reviews =)

J'espère que la grande révélation vous à ravis ?

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé .


	9. Chapter 9: chapitre 8

Coucou voila le nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens comme toujours à remercier mes formidables bêtas ainsi que vous pour toutes vos reviews mise en alerte ….

Je ne vous embêtes pas plus je vous laisse lire .

Enjoy =) .

Chapitre 8 :

-TU QUOI !

Ca y est, le moment que je redoutais le plus était enfin arrivé, j'avais réveillé Hulk et je l'avais fais intentionnellement que j'étais idiote. Je n'avais plus qu'à subir ses foudres, encaissé tout ce qu'il pourrait me dire en espérant qu'il ne m'abandonnera pas.

-Je suis enceinte Emmett. Répétais-je un peu plus fort.

- NON, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Bella tu te moques de moi ou quoi ?

J'aurais mille fois préféré me moquer de lui que ce soit la vérité.

-Non, je ne me moque pas de toi. Dis-je la voix tremblotante.

-Mais comment c'est possible ? Cria-t-il en faisant les 100 pas. Un peu plus il aurait creusé un trou sur ma moquette.

Pourquoi tout ces gens se sentaient-ils obligés de me demander comment c'était possible. Ne savaient-ils pas faire des enfants ?

-Tu ne me demandes quand même pas de te faire un dessin. Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment on fait les enfants ? Lui demandais-je ironiquement.

-Bella, je n'ai pas envie de rire. Ce que je te demande c'est comment toi, la fille sage et sérieuse de Forks, a pu tomber enceinte. Je veux savoir où est passé ma sœur ?

Il avait les sourcils froncés, les mains sur les hanches. A des moments comme celui-ci, il me faisait penser à maman.

Playlist : Beyoncé 1+1

Je lui prenais les mains et soufflais un bon coup :

-C'est une longue histoire qui parle de beaucoup d'amour et surtout de naïveté Em', mais je suis toujours ta sœur, je suis toujours là, toujours la même. Celle qui s'évertuait à vouloir dormir avec toi à chaque orage, celle qui faisait fuir tes petites amies en mettant des souris dans ta chambre et ce par jalousie. Car je voulais garder l'être exceptionnel que tu es rien que pour moi.

Regarde-moi Em'. Je suis toujours la même, la seule chose qui va changer c'est que nous allons devoir nous battre à table pour la nourriture. Mais je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas, j'ai trop besoin de toi.

Mon monde s'écroule en ce moment et je ne veux pas terminer seule. Je suis tellement terrifiée et tu es la seule famille que j'ai toujours eue. Si je te perds, je me perds aussi.

Je t'en supplie Em', ne t'arrête pas de m'aimer. Car moi, je ne le pourrais jamais et même si je ne suis plus respectable aux yeux des autres, toi seul compte, seul ton avis m'importe. Tes yeux reflètent qui je suis, alors je t'en supplie ne me hais pas.

Je terminais ma tirade à bout de souffle les larmes sur mes joues faisaient échos à celle d'Emmett qui coulaient abondamment sur les siennes.

Son regard me transperçait et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ses bras se refermèrent sur moi en me serrant le plus possible contre son cœur qui battait à l'unisson avec le mien.

-Alors, c'était toi les souris ? Me demanda-t-il en reniflant.

J'hochais la tête en souriant.

-Tu es la seule fille qui m'est fait autant pleurer et la seule que j'aime autant que je t'aime Bella. Tu as beau être enceinte jamais de la vie je ne te laisserais. Tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi, rien ne pourras nous séparer bien sur à part si vraiment l'alien qui t'habite me pique le pain de la bouche.

Je riais mais une boule me comprimait encore la gorge.

-Qui est le père ?

La question que je redoutais le plus venait de tomber la boule grossissait à vue d'œil.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment, je suis en désaccord avec lui et je ne sais même pas s'il veut s'impliquer dans la vie de son enfant. Laisse-moi encore quelques temps et alors je te le dirais. Je te le jure. Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Même si l'idée ne me plait pas, je vais attendre mais un jour tu devras me le dire. Je te laisse du temps. De combien es-tu enceinte ?

-Un peu plus de trois mois. Lui dis-je en souriant.

Je soulevais mon tee-shirt pour lui montrer la petite boule que formait mon ventre, il posa des yeux éberlués dessus. Il mis sa main devant mon ventre et l'enleva avant de l'avoir touché comme si il avait eu peur de se bruler.

-Je peux ? Me demanda-t-il comme un enfant.

J'hochais la tête en lui souriant. Il posa sa grande paluche sur mon petit bedon et resta silencieux quelques instant. Je fermais les yeux afin de savourer ce silence et de chasser cette angoisse qui m'avait tiraillée le ventre depuis que je savais su que j'allais être mère. Je ne perdrais pas mon grand frère le reste était minime. Avec lui à mes cotés, je pourrais déplacer des montagnes et je me sentais moins terrifiée.

-Une fille ou un gars ?

-Je ne le sais pas pour le moment. Je le saurais le mois prochain normalement.

-Si je dois être tonton, je pense que je préférerais un neveu.

-Je pense que tu vas être en guerre avec Alice. Elle veut une nièce pour pouvoir la transformer en Barbie.

-Alice est au courant ? Qui d'autre encore ? Me demanda-t-il soudain plus sérieux.

Oops ! J'avais gaffé, je baissais la tête rouge de honte et me triturais les doigts.

-Jasper, Leah, Alice et Rosalie. Mais j'avais si peur que tu me délaisses que je n'osais pas te le dire. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, j'aurais du te le dire en premier. Mais j'étais perdue et terrifiée. Lui dis-je avec la moue façon Alice en espérant que ça marche.

Il souffla un bon coup et m'offrit un petit sourire. Dans ma tête, je me disais que cette moue allait beaucoup me servir.

-Enfin merde Bella, je ne suis pas un monstre tout de même. Enfin bref, oublions ce petit détail. Mais jure moi de ne plus me mentir et de plus rien me cacher. Tu comptes le dire quand à Charlie ?

-Demain ou aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai peur de le faire.

-Je le ferais avec toi ne t'inquiète pas. Faisons le ce soir. Quoi qui se passe, je serais là. Je te le jure Bell's.

Et si nous le faisions après manger, je pense que c'est le bon moment. Qu'en penses-tu ? Te sens-tu prête ?

-Non, mais il faut le faire. Alors, allons-y pour ce soir. Merci EM' de m'aimer comme je suis.

-Et ça ne changera pas et puis pour ce petit bout, je serais là si son père déserte. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule Bella.

Une larme roulait en solitaire sur ma joue avant qu'Emmett ne la capture avec son pouce. Je me jetais dans ses bras et le serrait aussi fort que je l'aimais en ce moment. Nous passions le reste de la matinée rien que tout les deux. Cela m'avait énormément manqué, j'aimais ces instants où nous refaisions le monde tout les deux. Il croyait dur comme fer qu'il aurait un neveu à qui il apprendrait le baseball et ses bêtises. Cela me faisait peur. Il me parla longuement de son amour pour Rosalie, je l'enviais d'un sens mais d'un autre j'étais plus qu'heureuse pour lui, ce bonheur il le méritait. Il avait toujours donné de sa personne pour moi depuis la mort de notre mère et il pensait que très rarement pour lui. Pour cela, je lui souhaitais tout le bonheur du monde.

Il m'avoua que lui aussi un jour, il ferait un enfant à Rosalie et l'épouserait. Cela m'arracha encore quelque larmes, foutus hormones !

Vers 12h, Esmée nous appela afin d'aller manger. Je redoutais de tomber sur Edward mais il ne se présenta pas à table et j'en fus soulagée. Même si je savais qu'un à un moment le jeu du chat et de la souris ne fonctionnerait plus et il allait falloir que je l'affronte. Ce qui m'effrayait le plus était la réaction d'Emmett envers Edward. J'avais peur qu'il ne le tue.

Après manger, j'aidais Esmée à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle et remontais dans ma chambre.

J'ouvrais la porte et fut surprise d'y trouver Alice, Rosalie et Leah assise sur mon lit entourées de magazines et de cochonneries sucrées en tout genre.

-Après midi entre filles. S'écria mon lutin préféré.

Je les rejoignais sur mon lit, cette journée ne pouvait pas être meilleure. Etre entourée des gens que j'aimais, soutenue par mon grand frère, qui comptais tant pour toi et habitées par un être qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans mon cœur. Je me sentais prête à affronter toutes les situations possibles.

-Alors, nous avons des magazines sur la grossesse, des sucreries en tout genre et de nombreux sujets de discussions à rattraper alors on commence ! M'expliqua une Leah très enthousiaste.

-Et nous avons un ou deux dessins animés, redevenons frivoles. Ria Alice.

Je riais en regardant les dvd disponibles et en remarquais un qui me plaisais plus que les autres «Pocahontas».

-Non, non Bella. Les dessins animés c'est après les choses sérieuses. Quoi de nouveau en ce qui concerne ma futur nièce ? Me demanda Alice.

Je soufflais d'exaspération.

-Alice, nous ne savons même pas le sexe du bébé et si c'était un garçon ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je serais un peu déçu, mais je l'aimerais autant que si c'était une fille. Nous dit sérieusement mais avec tout de même une pointe de déception dans la voix.

-Enfin une sage parole. Dit Rosalie en souriant.

-Bon bref, donc je l'ai enfin annoncée à Edward. Commençais-je mais très vite interrompue par le satané elfe.

- Non ce n'est pas vrai et alors, il t'a demandé en mariage. S'écria-t-elle.

-Alice, je n'arrive pas à croire que nous fassions partie de la même famille tellement tu es niaise ma pauvre fille ! S'indigna Rosalie.

-Allez, vous laisser parler Bella enfin. Merde, je veux tout savoir Bella. S'écria Leah.

-En fait ce matin, je l'ai rejoins dans la salle de musique et nous avons joué quelque chose ensemble enfin ma voix accompagnait ses doigt et cela à un peu dérapé et nous nous sommes embrassés…

-Vous vous êtes …

Leah mis sa main devant la bouche d'Alice tandis que Rosalie lui mettait un coup de pied dans les tibias et me firent un signe de tête pour que je continue mon récit.

-Donc nous nous sommes embrassés et de fil en aiguille, je me suis retrouvée assise sur le piano ses mains se baladant sur mes cuisses.

Un soupir d'appréciation sortit des bouches de mes amies et Alice se tortillait sous la main de Leah, elle ressemblait à une cocotte minute qui allait exploser. Je me dépêchais de reprendre la parole avant qu'elle ne me la coupe une seconde fois.

-Vous pouvez vous imaginer que la température avait augmenté. Mais en mon fort intérieure, je savais que de faire ça sans lui dire que j'étais enceinte de lui était une mauvaise chose. Alors, j'ai dû stopper notre action et croyais moi que c'était foutrement dur surtout qu'en ce moment mes hormones pourraient me faire passer pour une star du x. Ensuite je lui ai tout dis.

-Il a réagit comment ? Me demanda Rosalie.

Je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'elle redoutait ma réponse.

-Très mal, il m'a dit des choses horribles que j'étais une gamine, qu'il avait été abruti de coucher avec moi, que j'aurais du penser à la capote et je vous laisse imaginer que je me suis bien énervée contre lui. Je peux vous jurer que je lui ai fait sa fête. Enfin bref, plus jamais Edward Cullen n'aura mon cul ou mon cœur. C'est finit, il sera le père de cet enfant si il en a envie mais ca s'arrêtera là.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Chacune était plongée dans leurs réflexions intérieures.

-Je suis vraiment déçu de cet abruti. Déclara tristement Alice.

-Je ne m'attendais pas moins de sa part. Nous dit lacement Rosalie.

Mes deux amies lui lancèrent un regard noir, moi je l'encourageais à continuer son raisonnement.

-Ce que je veux dire, avant que vous ne m'envoyiez au pilori, c'est qu'Edward est quelqu'un d'égoïste. Tout d'abord et que ça fait à peine un mois qu'il a envie de se lancer dans une relation sérieuse ce qui le faisait flipper au départ et là tu arrives, tu lui met un gosse sur les bras et là c'est la crise d'angoisse assurée pour moi. Il a agit normalement même si ce n'est pas logique.

Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il reprenne ses esprits et qu'il assume ses responsabilités. Nous expliqua Rosalie.

J'étais tout à fait d'accord avec elle avec du recul, à quoi m'étais-je attendu franchement?

A ce qu'il me promette amour eternel ou qu'il me passe la bague au doigt. Qu'elle idiote je faisais.

-J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais je suis d'accord avec toi Rosalie. Ce n'était pas une raison pour l'insulter. Dit Alice.

-Oui, mais c'est son système de défense la violence ou les insultes. Dit Rose.

-Comment te sens-tu par rapport à tout ça Bella ? S'inquiéta Leah.

-Je me sens perdu, mais pas triste. Je ne serais plus jamais seule et on ne peut pas forcer les gens à nous aimer. Il n'est pas prêt, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ca. Moi-même, je doute mais je n'ai plus peur, je sais que d'une façon ou d'une autre j'y arriverais et ce grâce à vous.

Mes trois amies me regardèrent émus et me serrèrent toutes trois dans leurs bras.

-On sera toujours là Bella, quoi qu'il se passe on t'aidera je te le promets. Me jura Rosalie.

Leah et Alice acquiescèrent, je me sentais plus légère. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, mais ce n'était pas de la tristesse mais du soulagement. Se sentir aimée était le plus beau des remèdes contre toutes tristesses. Avec eux à mes cotés, ma vie ne pourrait pas être aussi horrible.

-Enfin laissons le cas Edward de côté pour le moment. Me dit Leah.

-Oui, quoi d'autre de neuf ? Me demanda Alice.

-J'ai aussi enfin osé parler à Emmett, mais je ne lui ai pas dit qui était le père alors pas de gaffe. Les prévins-je.

-Aie ! Et comment ça s'est passé. Me demanda anxieusement Rosalie.

-Au début, il m'a hurlé dessus mais ensuite ça c'est calmé. Je m'attendais à pire, mais étonnamment, il ne l'a pas si mal pris. Pour vous dire, ça c'est terminé en câlin et larmes. Terminais-je en souriant les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Bon, alors c'est une bonne chose de faite. Nous dit avec soulagement Rosalie.

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi soulagée Rosalie ? Lui demanda Alice, la curieuse.

-Et bah c'est bien connu, un homme sur les nerfs a du mal à faire monter bidule et il est hors de question que je me prive de sexe surtout avec Emmett, avec lui c'est si …

-Rosalie, je t'en prie. C'est de mon frère dont on parle. Dis-je en me mettant les mains sur les oreilles.

Toutes trois éclatèrent de rire, je leur tirais la langue.

-C'est vrai que moi non plus, je ne pourrais pas m'en passer avec mon jazzy ! S'exprima Alice sur le sujet les joues rouges d'excitation.

-Oh pitié pensez à celles qui n'ont personne dans leur grand lit bien froid. Nous dit Leah frustrée.

-Et pensez à celle qui ont leurs hormones en folie. Surenchéris-je.

-Ah justement, j'ai un petit un cadeau pour toi Bella. Me dit Rosalie en se levant.

Je craignais le pire avec Rosalie on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Elle revint dans la chambre avec une boite recouverte d'un papier cadeau rose bonbon.

-Je suis fière de t'offrir ton premier d'une grande série, en même temps les grandes sœurs ça sert à ça. Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Allez ouvre !

Je pris le paquet entre mes mains et l'ouvris précautionneusement comme si il pouvait m'exploser entre les mains. Une boite en carton de couleur violette apparu, le papier cadeau enlevé, j'observais minutieusement la boite quand je compris ce qu'elle refermait un rougissement élue domicile sur mes joues. J'ouvrais la bouche pour traiter Rosalie de folle, mais juste un son pourri en sorti. Alice et Leah étaient mortes de rire du à ma gène.

-Voyons Bella, tu n'as jamais vu un gode ? Me demanda Rosalie.

-Si mais pas comme celui la. Miaulais-je.

C'était un canard noir avec des plumes roses décoratifs autour du cou.

-Et c'est waterproof, tu pourras t'en servir tranquillement dans ton bain mais préviens moi surtout vu que l'on partage la même salle de bain. Ria Rosalie.

Leah et Alice continuaient de rire tandis que je piquais un fard la bouche grande ouverte.

-Enfin Bella, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien ne l'as-tu jamais fais ? S'étonna Rosalie.

Je secouais la tête avec indignation.

-Bella, c'est naturel et plein de femmes le font et je suis sûre que Leah et Alice aussi le font.

Toutes deux approuvèrent de la tête. Je cachais mon visage rouge cramoisi derrière la barrière de mes cheveux. Le sujet du sexe m'avait toujours gêné, je trouvais cela trop intime pour être raconté à tout le monde. Mon téléphone sonna. Sauvée par le gong, je me jetais dessus.

-Bella, cette conversation n'est pas finie ! Me prévins Rosalie.

Je grognais. Je regardais l'appelant et souriais. Angéla, ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas eu des ses nouvelles. La distance nous éloignait, mais elle n'en restait pas moins dans mon cœur.

-Ange ! La saluais-je.

-Bella ! Me dit Angéla avec un sourire dans la voix.

-Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

-A merveille, je suis officiellement la petite amie de Ben ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Oh c'est merveilleux, je suis heureuse pour toi ! Lui dis-je sincèrement.

-Et toi et Edward ?

-C'est compliqué Angéla.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien un petit désagrément.

-Bella, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te voir faire ta mystérieuse et tu le sais alors crache le morceau et vite ! M'ordonna-t-elle avec son autorité légendaire.

-Je, je suis enceinte. Chuchotais-je.

-Quoi ! Me dit-elle dans une voix suraiguë qui m'arracha le tympan !

-Je suis enceinte ! Répétais-je plus fort.

-J'avais bien compris mais de qui ?

-D'Edward. Dis-je tout bas.

-Et bah merde alors, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça et de combien ?

-3 mois.

-Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis Bella ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-J'étais perdu, je ne savais pas comment gérer la chose.

-Mais enfin, je pensais être ta meilleure amie. S'indigna-t-elle.

-Tu l'es, je te l'assure.

-Mais, je ne suis pas la première au courant. Je ne te comprends pas. Elle commençait à hausser le ton.

-Je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas eue au téléphone.

-C'est pas parce que je ne t'appelle pas que tu ne peux pas m'appeler. L'amitié ne va pas que dans un sens ! Cracha-t-elle.

-J'attendais au moins un peu de soutien de ta part et non que tu m'engueules ! Criais-je.

-Et bah, je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça. Je me sens trahis. Me dit-elle avant de me raccrocher au nez.

J'essayais de la rappeler aussitôt, mais en vain. Moi qui pensais que ma journée ne pouvait pas être meilleure et bien je ne m'étais pas trompée. Elle était mauvaise et ce d'un seul coup. Vraiment, je ne la comprenais pas, je pensais que rien ne pourrais nous séparer. Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre que j'avais des choses plus urgentes à gérer qu'une crise de jalousie ? C'était vraiment mesquin de sa part. Des larmes de colères coulaient sur mes joues que je ne tentais même pas de masquer.

-Bella ma chérie, ne te prend pas la tête pour si peu. Ca va lui passer, laisse lui le temps de se remettre du choc et d'assimiler la chose même si je sais que tu attendais mieux question réconfort de la part de ta meilleure amie. Laisse le temps agir. Me réconforta Rosalie.

J'hochais la tête et me fiais à ce qu'elle me disait et puis ce n'était pas la fin du monde ni de notre amitié.

-Bon, si nous laissions agir notre frivolité devant un dessin animé ? Nous demanda Alice.

C'est comme ça que nous nous retrouvions toutes trois dans mon lit, les pieds emmêlaient dans de grosse chaussette/chaussons en laine et les doigts collant de toutes les sucreries que nous nous étions enfilés. J'avais l'impression qu'à tout moment mon estomac allait exploser. Je fis rire les filles en mimant Pocahontas quand elle chantait les couleurs du vent. Le film terminé, nous reprenions nos discussions animés par les nombreux magazines.

J'apprenais quelques tactiques afin de ne pas avoir de vergetures ce qui me réjouissait non pas que j'étais superficielle mais je ne voulais pas non plus ne plus oser me mettre en maillot de bain. Les filles essayèrent encore de dériver sur le sujet du sexe, mais je me renfrognais encore une fois ce qui les firent abandonner.

-Alors c'est ce soir la grande révélation à Charlie et Esmée ? Me demanda Leah.

-Oui, malgré que je n'en aie pas envie. Mais Emmett m'a juré de me soutenir.

-Et nous serons là aussi. Me dit Rosalie en me prenant la main.

-Il ne peut pas si mal réagir. Nous dit Alice.

Je restais sceptique, je connaissais mon père et sa facilité à s'énerver. Pour ce qui était d'Esmée, j'ignorais réellement ce qu'elle pourrait en dire car en vérité je ne la connaissais pas tant que ça, connait-on vraiment les gens.

-Bon les filles, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je dois y aller. J'ai promis de donner un coup de main à ma mère avant que ma famille n'arrive ce soir. Nous dit Leah en se levant et en enfilant son manteau.

-Si on ne se revoit pas avant deux trois jours, je te souhaite de passer un bon réveillon et un joyeux noël. Lui dit Alice.

-Un bon réveillon en compagnie de Jacob ? Ah ça non je ne crois pas. Nous dit Leah en frissonnant de dégout.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit de la haine à l'amour il n'y à qu'un seul pas. Lui dis-je en riant suivit par Rose et Alice.

-Grrr, je vous déteste. Nous dit-elle avant de sortir en furie de ma chambre sous nos éclats de rire.

J'avais mal aux côtes tellement je riais.

-Quand est-ce qu'ils se rendront compte qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Nous dit Alice très sérieusement.

-A quoi vois-tu qu'ils s'aiment ? Aux insultes et piques perpétuelles qu'ils se lancent peut être. Lui dis-je.

-Je vois des choses que vous ne voyez pas. C'est tout et je sens aussi que tout les deux ils termineront ensemble et mariés. Nous dit-elle en se touchant le nez.

-Moi, je sens que tu deviens complètement folle ma pauvre fille. Se moqua Rosalie.

-Rigolez, on verra bien qui rira le dernier. Nous dit-elle vexée.

-Oh allez Alice ! Tu sais très bien qu'on t'aime comme tu es, même si parfois tu es barge et tu feras une formidable tata même si je sais que j'aurai un garçon.

-Non ! Je veux que ça soit une fille tellement de chose à lui apprendre sur la mode quoi que si c'est un garçon je pourrais en faire autant.

-Ah ça non, tu ne feras pas de mon neveu un être superficiel.

-C'est vrai qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit comme sa tante Rosalie. Lui dis-je en riant.

Alice éclata de rire tandis que Rosalie nous lança des regards glacials en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-Vaut mieux être superficielle que coincée niveau sexe hein Bella ? Me lança-t-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Vaut mieux ne pas trop en savoir que de passer pour une putain. Lui dis-je.

Nous toisions en silence pendant un moment avant d'éclater de rire et de nous serrer dans nos bras.

-Je t'aime petite putain superficielle. Lui dis-je.

-Et moi, je t'aime petite prude engrossée. Me répondit-elle.

-Ouf, j'ai eu peur. J'ai cru que vous alliez vous battre ! Se plaignit Alice.

Nous l'ajoutions à notre câlin. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez ! Disions toutes 3 en chœur, morte de rire.

Jasper se présenta sur le seuil de la porte.

-Désolé de vous déranger les filles, mais Alice c'est pour te prévenir que je vais faire quelques courses en ville pour Esmée.

-Pas de soucis mon cœur. Lui répondit-elle la bouche en cœur.

-Dit Jazz, je peux venir ? J'ai besoin de sortir un peu prendre l'air. Demandais-je.

-Bien sûre d'autres volontaires ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je dois terminer deux ou trois trucs pour le réveillon. Lui dit Alice.

-Et moi, j'ai très envie d'une sieste crapuleuse avec mon homme. Nous dit Rosalie en se levant tout sourire.

-Rosalie. M'indignais-je.

-Bon bah, alors allons y Bella. Tu es prête ? Me demanda Jasper lui aussi visiblement gêné par la sexualité de sa sœur.

J'attrapais mon manteau, bonnet et écharpe et hochais la tête. Je le suivais jusqu'à sa voiture une golf série 5 noire. Je montais dedans et m'attacher. Jasper alluma le chauffage en montant.

-Tu va chercher quoi pour Esmée ?

-Deux trois décorations et du pain.

Il démarra sa voiture et sorti du garage. Nous restions dans le silence pendant les premières minutes mais il le brisa.

-Alors Bella quoi de nouveau ?

-J'ai tout dit à Emmett et Edward bien sûre j'ai omis de dire qui était le père à Emmett.

-Je veux bien comprendre pourquoi. Me dit Jasper en souriant . Et comment ça s'est passé ?

-Bien et mal.

-Et avec qui ça s'est passé le mieux ?

-Etonnamment avec Emmett.

-Alors là, je suis bluffé. Ca veut dire qu'avec Edward ça s'est mal passé ?

-Pire que ça. Malheureusement, je pense que je l'ai effrayé.

-Oui c'est fort possible. C'est le Edward qui y a peu de temps était terrorisé de s'engager.

-Oui, Rose m'a dit exactement la même chose.

-Rose est très intelligente dans les situations sérieuses et des fois on peut se rendre compte que ce n'est pas qu'un physique sur pattes même si c'est difficile à croire.

-Je veux bien y croire. Plus je la connais, plus je l'apprécie.

-Je suis heureux que vous arriviez à vous entendre. Elle peu paraître abrupte au début.

-Pire qu'abrupt, je la surnommais la reine des glaces au début.

Jasper éclata de rire.

-Je te l'accorde, mais ne lui dit au grand jamais que j'approuve.

-Je te le jure, je ne voudrais pas être complice d'homicide.

Nous rigolions tout les deux. Nous restions encore dans le silence, j'aimais la compagnie de Jasper cela m'apaisait et me sécurisait.

-Quand vas-tu le dire à Esmée et Charlie ? me demanda-t-il alors que nous déambulions dans les rayons d'une grande surface.

-Emmett veut que nous le fassions ce soir.

-Et toi qu'en penses-tu ?

-Ca ne m'enchante guère, mais quand il faut, il faut et puis après je serais débarrassée de cette charge.

-J'aime beaucoup ta façon de voir les choses au lieu de voir le verre à moitié vide tu le vois à moitié plein. Tu cherches les avantages au lieu des inconvénients. Tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent Bella ne pense jamais le contraire.

-C'est pas l'idée que l'on se fait de moi quand on sait que je suis enceinte à 16 ans. C'est du genre qu'elle est stupide, elle va gâcher sa vie et tout le tralala.

-Et toi que penses-tu de ta situation en toute franchise ?

-Et bien tout d'abord, je suis effrayée mais j'aime ressentir cette peur. Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer pourquoi. Le fait de devenir mère à mon âge pourra m'apporter beaucoup plus de maturité que les autres jeunes de mon âge. De toute façon, je pense que j'ai toujours était en marge de la société, je n'ai jamais aimée sortir en soirée et bien d'autres choses qui sont censés être des choses dites de jeunes. Au final, ma plus grande frayeur était d'être la mère de cet enfant au lieu d'être Bella, mais je pense que je peux facilement additionner les deux sans me négliger ou négliger mon enfant.

-Je pense que cet enfant ne sait pas encore la chance qu'il a d'avoir une mère comme toi. Même, si tu n'as que 16ans, tu seras la meilleure des mères et ton enfant ne manquera de rien.

-Merci Jasper, j'ai besoin d'entendre des choses comme ça.

-Alors, je serai chargé de te rappeler chaque jour que je suis fière d'avoir une sœur comme toi, que tu es intelligente et que tu feras une mère formidable.

Je lui souriais touchée par ces mots.

-Bon allez, reprenons-nous avant de tomber dans le mélodrame. Me dit-il en souriant.

Nous finissions nos courses et rentrions à la maison.

Je montais dans ma chambre pour essayer de rappeler Angéla et tombais sur sa mère qui me disait que ce n'était pas la peine de rappeler qu'elle ne voulait pas que les pensées de sa fille soient perverties par une fille comme moi. Je raccrochais le téléphone et le balançais à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je n'en voulais même pas à Angéla de s'être confiée à ses parents mais avec un père pasteur c'était sûre que je serais exilée de la vie de leur fille.

Alice m'appela pour le diner ce qui me rappela qu'après celui-ci m'attendais une tache difficile. Je m'asseyais à table tiraillée pas le stress et me rendait compte qu'encore une fois Edward déserté le repas, quel lâche !

Je ne pouvais pas manger ça ne passer pas. J'étais bien trop préoccupée par l'après repas. A table, l'excitation à l'approche de noël provoqué crise d'angoisse de la part d'Esmée ce qui donné : vais-je avoir assez ou encore oh mon dieu, je crois que j'ai oublié ceci ou cela ainsi que des disputes de la fratrie vainement temporisé par Charlie. J'assistais à ce brouhaha complètement absente comme si j'étais la propre spectatrice de ma vie et dieu seul sait que personne n'aurais payé bien cher pour voir le film de ma vie.

La fin du repas sonna le glas, je m'avançais avec Emmett la tête, les épaules baissés et le visage fermé telle une condamné qu'on allait brûler sur le bucher jusqu'à mort s'en suive.

Nous arrivions dans le bureau d'Esmée ou celle-ci était assise derrière son bureau en train de travailler certainement sur un prochain projet de rénovation quant à Charlie il lisait une revue sportive assise dans le sofa ses pieds installaient sur la table basse dans une attitude complètement décontractée. Je m'en voulais de briser ce moment. A coup sûre, j'allais lui provoquer une crise cardiaque. Oh mon dieu, j'allais tuer mon père !

Je tentais de rebrousser chemin, mais Emmett me retint fermement. A ce moment, je le haïssais et il me faisait penser à un romain qui allait me jeter en pâtures aux lions. Esmée releva la tête vers nous.

- Un souci les enfants ? Nous demanda-t-elle de sa voix bienveillante.

-En faite, Bella voudrait vous parler et c'est assez sérieux. Commença Emmett.

A ces mots Charlie reposa son journal et s'assit d'une façon plus sérieuse dans le sofa et fut rejoins par Esmée.

-Nous t'écoutons ma puce. Me dit Esmée.

J'ouvrais la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Emmett me donna un coup de coude pour me réveiller et me pris la main en signe de soutien.

-Papa, Esmée, je suis désolée, je vais surement gâcher votre réveillon et toi papa je vais surement gâcher l'estime que tu as pour moi. Mais dans la vie, il nous arrive de faire des bêtises qui se révèlent être plus ou moins grosse.

Mon père se leva d'un bond rouge cramoisie.

-Bella tu te drogues ? Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec toi en ce moment !

-Quoi ! Mais non papa, je ne me drogue pas !

-Rien ne sert de nier Bella, je le sais !

-Mais enfin papa !

-Arrête de mentir Bella !

-Je ne me drogue pas, papa, je suis enceinte !

Ma révélation plongea la pièce dans le silence. Emmett traçait des cercles apaisant avec son pouce sur le dos de main, Esmée hoqueta de stupeur en mettant une main devant sa bouche quant à mon père il me jeta un regard noir de haine et de déception qui me gela sur place.

-Comment ça tu es enceinte ? Je veux des explications et je veux savoir quel est l'abruti qui a osé te déshonorer ? Hurla-t-il.

-Papa, je suis enceinte mais je n'en reste pas moins ta fille. Lui dis-je.

-Non, tu n'es plus ma fille. Je veux savoir qui est le père et maintenant ! Hurla-t-il encore plus fort.

-Charly maintenant ça suffit. Arrête d'hurler, tu l'effraies et ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Cria Emmett.

-Toi tais! Tu prends toujours ça défense, on n'en serait pas là si tu ne lui avais pas toujours tout passé et toi Bella j'attends de savoir qui est le père.

Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de lui révéler l'identité du père.

-C'est Edward. Hoquetais-je.

-Oh mon dieu. S'écria Esmée en se levant et quittant la pièce en courant.

Mon père s'avança à grande enjambée vers moi et me colla une gifle qui me tourna la tête. Je posais ma main sur ma joue et le regardais choquée mon père m'avait frappée. Je sentis Emmett se tendre, je serrai sa main pour le retenir ça ne servait à rien qu'il se batte avec son père pour mes erreurs.

Esmée revint en pleurant dans la pièce et elle me jeta une lettre à la figure.

-Tu es contente il est parti à cause de toi ! Sanglota-t- elle.

Je dépliais le morceau de papier les mains tremblotantes et la respiration saccadée, apparemment Edward était adepte des lettres donc des méthodes lâches.

« Je dois partir, je ne peux pas. Ne m'en voulez pas, je suis désolé . »

-Tu es contente tu as ruiné ma vie, comment as-tu pu ? Tu es ingrate et égoïste ! Ne supportais-tu donc pas mon bonheur ? A partir de maintenant, je n'ai plus de fille. Tu n'existes plus à mes yeux, je veux que fasses tes valises et que tu quittes cette maison. Me dit Charlie en me poussant vers la porte du bureau.

Mon père m'avait dit tout ça sans la moindre peine ni regret. Alors que mon cœur se déchirait en mille morceaux, je lâchais la main d'Emmett.

-Je suis désolée Charlie. Dis-je en quittant la pièce.

Je me précipitais dans ma chambre, ouvrais à la volée mon dressing et remplissais à la va vite mes valises sans oublier mes livres mes cd enfin tout mes effets personnel.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria Alice.

-On mise dehors Alice.

-Mais tu ne peux pas. Je vais aller parler à ma mère.

-Non Alice, c'est inutile l'ordre ne vient pas d'elle.

-Mais tu ne peux pas partir Bella. Me dit Alice en pleurs.

-Si malheureusement, je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas un adieu, je te le jure. On ne se perdra pas de vu. Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Une heure après Jasper m'aidait à descendre toutes mes affaires dehors devant la maison, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais devenir ni où j'allais aller. Mais j'étais sûre d'une chose, c'est que je n'avais plus de père, j'étais orpheline.

La jeep d'Emmett se gara devant moi, la vitre coté passager s'ouvrit et la tête blonde de Rosalie apparut ainsi que celle d'Emmett qui avait l'air plus qu'en colère.

-J'ai toujours rêvée de vivre en Floride et plus spécialement à Phoenix pas toi ? Me dit-elle dans un sourire.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas. Lui dis-je en cherchant où elle voulait en venir.

-Alors monte ma belle ! Me dit-elle.

-Je ne peux pas vous forcer à abandonner votre vie pour moi.

-Bell's, ma vie c'est toi. Alors charge tes putains d'affaire dans ce putain de coffre. Me dit Emmett.

Je m'exécutais avec l'aide d'Alice, Jasper et Emmett. Quand tout fut chargé, vint l'heure des adieux déchirants avec Alice et Jasper.

- Promettez-moi de ne pas tenir rigueur de ce qui s'est passé à Charlie et Esmée. Leur dis-je.

-Si tu nous promets que ce n'est pas un adieu. Me dit Jasper.

-Promis. Jurais-je.

-Tout de même, c'est loin la Floride. Se plaignit Alice.

-Vous viendrez nous voir hein ? Demandais-je.

-Aussi souvent qu'on le pourra. Me promit Alice.

-Alors, ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Dis-je en pleurs.

Nous nous embrassions tous en se promettant de donner de nos nouvelles au plus vite.

Je montais dans la voiture le cœur gros et les yeux chargés de larmes. La neige commençait à tomber recouvrant les routes d'un manteau blanc scintillant. J'avais toujours adoré la neige mais là, je la haïssais car je venais de perdre mon père.

-Allez en route pour de nouvelle aventure. S'exclama Rose.

Ca pour être de nouvelle aventure ça allais en être, comment allions-nous nous en sortir ?

Avec mon frère et Rose à mes cotés, je ne saurais plus jamais seule.

Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus , je vous réserve une petite surprise pour le prochain en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ; je flippe lol .

En attendant le prochain chapitre à vos reviews dites moi ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre .

La suite = reviews =) .


	10. Chapter 10: chapitre 9

Voila la suite ! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews , mises en alerte … je remercie aussi mes bêtas.

Allez je vous laisse lire en espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Chapitre 9 :**

Nous avions roulés toute la nuit avec pour seul compagnie le silence ainsi que ma rage et la tristesse faisant couler abondamment les larmes sur mes joues et rendant ma vision floue. Un trou béant avait élu domicile dans ma poitrine et me faisait souffrir mille mort à chaque fois que je repensais à ses moments passaient avec lui. Rosalie se tourna vers moi et m'offrit un sourire triste auquel j'essayais de répondre en vain. Cela devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace car elle se glissa à l'arrière avec moi.

Elle me prit dans ses bras tout en me caressant les cheveux et fredonnait une musique apaisante.

- Bella, je te jure que tout va s'arranger. Me chuchota-t-elle.

**5 ans plus tard. **

Rose ne s'était pas trompée ce soir là en me jurant que tout s'arrangerait. La vie en Arizona était merveilleuse et sans soucis. Cela faisait 5 ans que nous étions arrivés.

5 ans que j'étais devenue une paria aux yeux de mon père. Mais ca faisait quelques années que ca ne me touchait plus autant que ca. Même si une pointe d'amertume subsistait dans mon cœur. Ma vie avait aussi pris un sens il y a 5 ans avec mon enfant mon rayon de soleil.

Emmett et Rose avaient toujours étaient auprès de moi dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Ces épreuves avaient renforcé nos relations. Emmett avait ouvert un garage en compagnie de Rosalie qui officiait de comptable. Mais que ca plaise ou non à Emmett, elle avait les mains le plus souvent dans le cambouis que sur la calculette. Il formait un duo en or, d'ailleurs ils s'étaient fiancés il y a un an pour mon plus grand bonheur, celle qui était devenu ma meilleure amie, allait devenir ma belle sœur. Plus rien ne pourrais nous séparer. Quelques fois quand je repensais à notre vie ici, quelques regrets venaient me hanter. Comme le fait d'avoir ruiner les plans d'Emmett en ce qui concernait sa carrière de joueur pro de base-ball. Mais lui m'avait assuré qu'il vivait son deuxième rêve entouré de la femme de sa vie, de sa sœur adoré et de mon enfant.

Je n'avais jamais eue de nouvelle d'Edward. Je savais que de temps en temps il envoyait des lettres à Rose dont j'ignorais le contexte. C'est moi qui ne voulais pas le savoir. Je ne le détestais pas, je ne le haïssais pas, je ne pensais tout simplement plus à lui. J'avais plus important à faire pour le moment.

Deux ans après notre arrivée ici, nous avions été rejoins par Leah et son fiancé qui était tenez vous bien monsieur Jacob Black et ca me trou le cul de le dire mais Alice avait effectivement raison. Leah motivée par mon expérience allait devenir une très grande assistante sociale quant à Jacob lui était devenus officier de police ainsi qu'un homme très charmant une fois bien sur après avoir oublier le béguin qu'il avait pour moi pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Moi, je restais Bella mais une Bella en plus forte. Je vivais ma vie de jeune mère célibataire très bien en conjuguant étude et travail avec perfection. Tout cela m'avait rendu plus forte que je ne l'avais était mais je n'en restais pas moins la timide et maladroite adolescente de Forks enfin que dit-je, la jeune femme de Forks.

Alice et Jasper s'étaient fiancés aussi. J'étais entourée que de ca. Des couples amoureux et heureux même si des fois cela me déprimait je n'en restais pas moins heureuse pour eux. Et puis, je m'accordais de temps à autres quelques petits plaisirs charnels en compagnie d'homme d'une seule nuit mais toujours chez eux. J'assumais ma sexualité contrairement à autrefois. Pour en revenir à Alice et Jasper, nous les voyons aussi souvent que possible. Ils comptaient bientôt nous rejoindre une fois qu'Alice aurait trouvé un locale pour abriter son magasin de mode, qui j'en suis sûre marcherait du tonnerre, et que Jasper aurait trouvé un cabinet d'avocat prêt à l'embaucher.

Mais nous n'avions jamais perdu le contact. Ils étaient plus souvent avec nous que chez eux, d'ailleurs une de leur visite me restera mémorable.

**Flashback :**

**Le jour de mon accouchement.**

-Vraiment Alice, tu tiens à me trainer dans un centre commercial alors que je ressemble à Moby Dick ?Tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'effraie les enfants ? Déjà qu' hier au supermarché une fillette à demander à sa mère pourquoi j'étais si grosse. Sa mère lui a répondu que c'était parce que j'avais un bébé dans le ventre et là, la fillette s'est mise à pleurer en hurlant et en demandant pourquoi j'avais mangé ce bébé.

Rosalie et Alice se mirent à rire.

-Vraiment les filles, je ne trouve pas ca drôle. Je suis tellement grosse que je ne vois plus mes pieds. Chourinais-je.

-Ce qui explique l'état de tes chaussures. Bella, il est vraiment temps d'aller faire du shopping et puis tu n'as rien pour l'arrivé de ce bébé. Me dit-elle avec son éternel sourire.

Là, elle marquait un point. Je n'avais strictement rien mais il faut dire que financièrement ce n'était pas la joie. Ca faisait seulement 5 mois que nous étions arrivés et on avait un peu de mal à mettre du beurre dans les épinards. J'avais trouvée un job dans un fast-food mais j'étais en congé maternité forcé à cause de mon ventre énorme qui ressemblait plutôt à une montgolfière. Emmett lui avait trouvé un boulot de mécano dans un garage ce qu'il l'avait obligé à abandonner ses études. Je m'en mordais les doigts mais lui était heureux de rentrer dans la vie active. Rosalie, elle était serveuse dans une pizzéria. Donc, on s'en sortait mais sans plus.

Nous habitions dans une cage à lapin en attendant d'avoir un peu plus d'argent de côté et que le bébé soit là. L'appart était dans un état lamentable, il y avait des moisissures sur les murs et une seule chambre que Rosalie et Emmett m'avaient gentiment laissé et oui quelques fois la grossesse donne des privilèges.

-Tu marques un point Alice, mais je n'ai absolument pas les moyens. Lui dis-je penaude.

-Et bien moi si ! Me dit-elle.

-Il est hors de question Alice et tu le sais bien que je déteste ça ! M'énervais-je.

-Oh allez Bella, laisse moi faire ça. Je t'en supplie et puis de toute façon, tu sais très bien que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire !

-Et bien moi non plus ! Je la défiais du regard.

Et pourtant une heure après, je trainais mon gros bide dans les allées d'un magasin de puériculture, poussant un caddy chargé à ras bord m'obligeant à me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir devant moi. Quant à Alice et Rosalie, elles dévalisaient littéralement les rayons. Il allait falloir que je prévienne les vendeuses que le magasin allait être en rupture de stock. Je m'arrêtais 30 secondes afin d'appuyer ma main sur le bas de mon dos, j'avais quelques douleurs depuis ce matin mais vu la qualité de mon matelas, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à mieux. Après le magasin de puériculture, les filles m'entrainèrent dans un magasin de vêtements pour après ma grossesse. Je laissais Alice faire, tellement déprimée j'étais quasi sure que je ne rentrerais plus dans mon cher 38. Arrivée au rayon lingerie, un liquide chaud s'écoula entre mes cuisses je m'arrêtais net.

-Merde c'est quoi ce bordel, je crois que je me suis pissée dessus. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Chuchotais-je à Alice.

-Bella, tu as perdu les eaux ! S'écria Alice.

A peine eu-t-elle terminer sa phrase que de violentes douleurs m'arrachait le ventre.

-Tu te rends compte Bella, tu as perdu les eaux dans magasin de fringues. Je suis sure que c'est une fille. Dit-elle en se tapant les mains.

-Alice, grognais-je, je crois qu'il faudrait retrouver Rosalie et aller à l'hôpital !

-Oui bien sure, tu as raison. Je vais la chercher, non, je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule. Bouche-toi les oreilles.

Je suivais ses ordres et je la vis inspirer à fond pour hurler le prénom de Rosalie qui elle arriva en courant heureusement que le magasin n'était pas grand. Elle courut vers nous et glissa sur la flaque d'eau qui s'était écoulait d'entre mes jambes. Le cul par terre et la main baignant dans le liquide transparent, elle nous lança un regard qui voulait dire « si vous riez, je m'en souviendrais et ma vengeance sera horrible » mais malheureusement, je ne pu me retenir et me mit à éclater de rire ce qui n'arrangea rien à ma douleur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Nous demanda Rosalie en regardant ses mains. Et toi Alice pourquoi as-tu hurlé mon prénom ?

-Bella a perdu les eaux. S'écria Alice.

-Sérieux ?

Alice hocha la tête tandis que la douleur commençait à devenir largement insupportable. Elles se regardaient tout sourire mais que foutaient-elles ? Si elles ne se bougeaient pas, j'allais accoucher ici et sans péridural ce qui était hors de question !

-Bon vous comptez m'emmener un jour ou l'autre à l'hôpital ? Ou si vous voulez on peut attendre qui sorte par lui-même. Dis-je en grognant.

Comme si elles venaient de se souvenir de ma présence, elles tournèrent la tête vers moi comme un seul homme. Rosalie essaya de se lever mais ses talons glisser inlassablement dans le liquide transparent, Alice fut obligée de lui tendre la main et de la tirer de toute ces forces.

-Bon allez en route maintenant, je conduis et toi Alice tu appelles Emmett. Ordonna Rosalie tel un petit chef.

-Je m'épaulais à elle pour aller jusqu'à la voiture. Elle me mit à l'arrière à côté d'Alice qui me tenait la main et elle se mit derrière le volant.

-Allez Bella, fais le petit chien. Me dit Alice.

-Tu ne veux pas non plus que je remue la queue. Lui répondis-je ce qui fit rire Rosalie.

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas pris de cours de préparation à l'accouchement. S'indigna Alice.

-Alors, je ne te le dit pas. Lui répondis-je.

Le reste du trajet se passa rapidement entre mes cris de douleurs et les remarques incessantes d'Alice sur mon inconscience. Elle était hors d'elle que je n'ai pas mieux préparé que ça cet accouchement.

Arrivée à l'hôpital avec une Rosalie complètement paniquée qui insultait les infirmières, une Alice égale à elle-même qui sautait dans tous les coins et moi qui souffrait à m'en rouler par terre, on du attendre quelques minutes grâce à Rosalie qui ne se laissait pas faire.

On me mit un blouse sur le dos et m'envoyait dans une salle d'accouchement, l'angoisse me tiraillait le ventre ainsi que les putains de contractions. On m'allongea sur la table et mis en place mes pieds sur les étriers mon pubis face à la porte, offert à la vue de tous. Une sage femme vint m'ausculter et nous dit que le moment était pratiquement arrivé, qu'il allait falloir pousser. Génial, moi qui redoutais ce moment. J'avais réussis à garder mes deux amies avec moi contrairement au règlement. Je poussais une première fois mais fut paniquée par les douleurs et stoppée net.

-Les filles, j'ai changée d'avis. Je veux avorter ! Pleurais-je.

-Bella, tu vas y arriver. Tu es quelqu'un de très courageuse et tu nous l'as prouvé en voulant garder ce bébé. Alors maintenant, arrête de faire l'enfant et pousse ! M'ordonna Rosalie en me caressant les cheveux.

Je fermais mes cuisses et croisais mes bras devant ma poitrine.

-Non, je veux rentrer à la maison ! Boudais-je.

-Bella, je te jure que si tu ne mets pas cet enfant au monde, je te trainerais dans les magasins jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! Me dit Alice en souriant.

Je la regardais apeurée et rouvrais mes cuisses immédiatement.

-Allez mademoiselle, on pousse. On y est presque. Me dit le médecin.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Emmett surexcité qui tomba face à face avec mon vagin. Son visage devint blanc, sa tête faisait la navette de mon entre jambe à ma tête.

-Bella, tu as une tête entre les cuisses. Il ne put en dire plus car il tomba dans les vapes dans un bruit sourd. Mes amies et moi éclations de rire, lui qui voulait se faire passer pour un homme ne tenait pas le choc.

-Allez Bella, encore une ou deux poussés et ce sera terminer. Me dit doucement la sage femme.

Alors, je poussais encore et encore. Au bout de 5 minutes, je fus récompensée par le plus magnifique des sons, les pleurs de mon bébé.

-C'est un garçon. Nous dit avec joie la sage femme. Qui coupe le cordon ?

-Mon grand frère Emmett. Dis-je la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Emmett qui avait repris du poil de la bête fut appelé pour couper le cordon. Il me regarda ému.

-Tu as bien bossé, il est magnifique Bella. Me dit-il les joues chargées de larmes.

L'infirmière emmena mon bébé afin de faire les premiers soins. Un garçon, j'avais un garçon!

Je regardais Alice qui était aussi émue, apparemment elle ne s'en souciait guère du sexe maintenant.

Ma vie venait de prendre un sens, je vivrais pour lui et je ferais tout pour que cet enfant ne connaisse jamais la tristesse. L'infirmière revint vers moi avec un petit paquet bleu dans les mains et me le posa dans le creux de mes bras. Mon monde changea de direction pour tourner autour de ce petit être, ses yeux étaient plongeais dans les miens. Nous apprenions à nous connaitre. Il n'y avait plus que nous qui existions à ce moment là. Il avait de petites mains qui serraient un de mes doigts. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme tous les bébés mais je trouvais les siens magnifiques. Il avait hérité de mes cheveux couleur chocolat.

-Bonjour toi. Dis-je tendrement. Alors, c'est toi qui me donnais tout ces coups ?

Les autres se rapprochèrent, ils s'étaient éloignés afin de nous laisser le premier instant rien qu'à nous et je les en remerciais.

-Je vous présente Jamie Edward Swan, Jamie je te présente ton tonton Emmett, ta tata Rosalie et ta marraine Alice.

-C'est vrai ? Me demanda Alice.

J'hochais la tête avec un grand sourire.

-Oh merci Bella, tu ne le regretteras pas. S'exclama-t-elle les larmes roulant sur les joues.

Un peu plus tard, on me mit Jamie au sein. Ce moment était incroyable et un peu douloureux.

Je jure que cet enfant sera ma seule raison de vivre et je l'aimais déjà plus que tout au monde.

**Fin du flashback.**

Je sortais de ce souvenir magnifique souvenir pour refermer le carton en face de moi, quelle plaie ce déménagement. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais toujours vécu avec Emmett et Rosalie qui avaient eu l'extrême gentillesse de m'accepter au sein de leur couple. Je leur devais énormément mais j'avais décidée de prendre mon envol et d'avoir notre chez nous avec mon ange. Il était temps que l'on forme notre famille.

Je butais dans une boite à chaussure qui se renversa partant en répandant son contenu, des dizaines de lettres adressées à moi et Jamie dont le seul expéditeur était Esmée.

**Flashback :**

Cela faisait quelques jours que je venais d'accoucher, je me trouvais encore à la maternité. Jamie était un enfant facile ne pleurant que quand il avait faim. Il pouvait rester des heures entières dans son berceau les yeux ouvert sans faire de bruits. Ses yeux avait prix une couleur verte comme son père au début cela m'avait fait une pointe au cœur mais j'avais appris à faire la part des choses.

Nous étions en début d'après-midi, j'étais allongée face au berceau de mon fils le contemplant pour la énième fois de la journée quand Alice débarqua en furie dans la chambre.

-Bella, sache que je t'aime et que je suis désolée.

Je m'asseyais sur mon lit et la regardais interloquée essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire. Ce ne fut que quand je vis Esmée pénétrait dans la chambre à pas hésitant que je compris qu'Alice avait informé sa mère de l'endroit où nous étions ainsi que de la venu au monde de Jamie.

Elle se tenait face à moi en regardant ses pieds, que de courage dans cette famille.

-Que fais tu ici Esmée, tu n'as rien à faire là. Crachais-je.

Elle releva ses yeux chargés de larmes sur moi en me faisant sentir atroce.

-Je conçois que tu m'en veuilles. Commença-t-elle.

-Et encore c'est un euphémisme. Rigolais-je sarcastiquement.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit Bella. Je ne comprends pas, je ne suis pas une personne méchante mais j'ai été aveuglée par ma rage. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir vu que ma nouvelle fille avait des soucis ainsi que mon fils, je m'en suis voulue de me sentir aussi impuissante. Je suis tellement désolée Bella, je te pris de me pardonner. J'ai déjà perdu mon fils et je ne veux pas perdre mon petit fils ni toi. Si seulement, tu pouvais me laisser une chance si infime sois t'elle. Je t'en pris. Termina-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Je fermais les yeux et respirais un bon coup. Avais-je envie de priver mon fils de sa grand-mère ?

Malgré ce qui s'était passé, je ressentais l'envie de lui donnait cette dernière chance. Elle avait pris sur elle pour faire le premier pas.

-J'accepte mais il y a des conditions. Charlie ne doit jamais savoir où on se trouve, tu ne devras jamais me parler de lui ou lui parler de nous et il ne devra jamais savoir que nous sommes en contact.

-Mais enfin Bella, ce que tu me demandes est difficile. C'est mon mari, je ne peux pas lui mentir de la sorte.

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser ! Imposais-je fermement.

Elle garda le silence pendant quelques secondes afin de réfléchir.

-J'accepte mais si il vient un jour à l'apprendre, je veux que tu lui dises que tu m'as imposé ce choix.

J'hochais la tête en signe de consentement. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers le berceau de Jamie et le pris tendrement dans mes bras et le mis au creux des bras de sa grand-mère. Ce geste était pour moi symbolique d'une nouvelle entente. Elle porta un regard ému sur son petit fils qui lui attrapa son doigt, je regardais cette scène émerveillée.

-Ton père serait fier de toi Bella s'il n'était pas si têtu et borné ! S'exclama Esmée.

Je lui jetais un regard noir lui signifiant que je ne souhaitais pas m'aventurer sur ce sujet.

-Moi je le suis en tout cas. Me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Une larme solitaire roula sur ma joue, j'aurais aimé que ma mère soit présente mais la présence d'Esmée me la ramenait un peu.

**Fin du flashback.**

Je remettais les lettres, qu'Esmée nous avais écris chaque semaine, accompagnés d'un chèque que j'avais au début refusé mais essayais de refuser quelque chose à la mère d'Alice c'était physiquement impossible ,dans la boite à chaussure et la rangeais dans le placard du couloir.

Elle réussissait à venir nous voir au moins deux fois par mois en donnant comme prétexte à Charlie un chantier de décoration à tel et tel endroit. Elle était en adoration envers son petit fils qui lui rendait bien. Jamais nous n'avions reparlé de Charlie et ca m'allais très bien. De temps en temps, elle essayait de me parler d'Edward mais je jouais la sourde oreille ce qui l'a décourageait.

De temps en temps, elle évoquait quelques histoires sur l'enfance d'Edward avec Jamie sans jamais lui dire que c'était son père. Je la laissais faire, je ne voyais pas de mal à ca. Ca lui faisait du bien de parler de son fils.

Le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement depuis quelques temps m'inquiétais ca sentait la bêtise à plein nez ou je m'y connaissais pas. Je prenais mon carton et me dirigeais vers la chambre de monsieur Jamie. Je m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte ne sachant pas si je devais rire ou pleurer ou encore crier. Mon petit démon était là assis par terre un gros marqueur noire, bien sur indélébile, dans la main dessinant sur son mur blanc. Sa langue sortait de sa bouche comme à chaque fois qu'il se concentrait ce qui d'après Esmée avait était hérité de son père. Je soufflais un bon coup.

-Jamie Edward Swan ! Lâche ce marqueur toute suite! Criais-je.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers moi le marqueur toujours appuyé sur le mur ce qui lui couta encore un trait. Je bouillais et fronçais les sourcils. J'aurais bien posé mes mains sur mes hanches mais elles étaient encombrées par le carton alors je me contentais de taper du pied.

-Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit, qu'au grand jamais, tu ne devais dessiner sur les murs ? Que ce soit un ours comme celui-ci ou autre chose. Tu vas avoir des problèmes jeune homme.

-D'abord, ce n'est pas un ours, c'est tonton Met' et je l'ai dessiné pour qu'il continu à vivre avec nous. Me dit-il avec sa petite voix si mignonne.

Jamie avait du mal à accepter le fait d'être séparé de son idole, son mentor, son modèle masculin, son tonton Emmett et compter bien me le faire payer. Je posais mon carton et allais m'agenouiller à ses cotés. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux chocolat en désordre en essayant vainement de les recoiffer. Ses yeux verts me scrutaient, son visage semblait tout tristounet. Son petit nez rond était made in Swan, ainsi que sa bouche mais tout le reste était Cullen au grand désespoir d'Emmett. Je caressais sa joue du pouce et lui embrassait le front.

-Mon chéri, même si tonton Emmett ne vit pas avec nous ici, il vivra toujours ici au plus profond de ton cœur. Dis-je en lui tapotant son petit cœur de mon index.

-Mais maman, tonton Met' est trop gros pour y rentrer !

-C'est l'amour que tu ressens pour lui et celui qu'il ressent pour toi que tu as dans ton cœur. Lui dis-je en me mordant la joue pour éviter de rire à sa remarque.

Jamie se blottit dans mes bras. Nous restions quelque instant dans cette position, mon nez dans ses cheveux respirant son odeur de bébé. Je l'embrassais et me lever afin de récupérer mon carton et de continuer mon rangement. Je le ramassais et me dirigeais vers la sortie.

-Et toi maman, mon papa il est dans ton cœur ?

Je lâchais mon carton à terre en priant pour que rien ne casse à l'intérieur et me retournais vers lui. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment parlé de son père, à part les discussions avec Esmée mais il ignorait que c'était de son père dont il était question. Je n'étais pas encore prête à avoir cette discussion mais quand il le fallait, il le fallait. J'allais m'asseoir sur son lit et tapotait la place vide à coté de moi. Il vint me rejoindre en continuant de me regarder avec insistance. Quand il avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs.

-Pourquoi cette question mon cœur ? Lui dis-je en prenant sa petite main dans la mienne.

-Comme ca, alors tu l'aimais mon papa ? Me demanda-t-il avec la moue made in Alice Cullen.

-Pas de ca avec moi Jamie Swan. Lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Crotte, tatie Lice m'avait assuré que ca marcherait que tu pourrais rien me refuser. Me dit-il les poings sur les hanches.

-Oui et bien je suis immunisée. Lui dis-je en esquissant un sourire. Et pour répondre à ta question oui j'aimais ton papa.

-Et lui, il nous aime pas ? Me demanda-t-il tristement.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ca ? Dis-je en l'attirant dans mes bras.

-Et bah, s'il nous aimait, il serai là !

-Il ne peut pas ne pas t'aimer. Il ne te connait pas.

-Et s'il ne m'aimait pas quand même ?

-Mon amour, s'il te connaissait, il ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de t'aimer. Tout le monde t'aime.

-Et papi Charly, il ne nous aime pas ?

-Ca c'est une autre histoire, ton grand père est têtu et borné.

-Alors tu lui ressembles.

-Pourquoi ca ?

-Tonton met' dit que tu es la personne la plus têtue qu'il connaisse. Me dit-il en souriant en me dévoilant ses petites quenottes.

-Il ferait bien de se taire et de s'occuper de tata Rose !

-Oui c'est vrai ca, il ferait bien de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ca fait quand même 2 ans qu'il a demandé tata en mariage.

-Pardon ?

-C'est tata Rose qui a dit ca. Ce n'est pas moi !

-Je pense que pour ton propre bien, tes oncles et tantes devraient se taire.

Je lui plaquais un gros bisou sur la joue ce qu'il me rendit et me relevais afin de ramasser mon carton une nouvelle fois.

-Tata Rose devrait faire comme tata Leah, elle devrait émasculer Tonton met'. Il parait qu'après tonton jack il était tout gentil !

Une nouvelle fois, le carton terminait à mes pieds. Je pestais intérieurement contre ses oncles et tantes.

Si il y a bien une chose qui n'avait pas changée avec Leah et Jacob c'était bien leurs disputes perpétuelles qui était plutôt du genre excessif et selon Leah la réconciliation n'en n'était que plus explosive. Cette fois ci, je me tournais vers Jamie les mains sur les hanches et les yeux furibond. Ce qui du l'effrayer car il se ratatina sur lui-même.

-Jamie ! Je vais te laver la bouche au savon si tu continus de dire des obscénités pareils.

Même si ce n'était pas vraiment un gros mot, ca me choquais d'entendre mon petit bout de 4 ans sortir des mots pareils. Il se levait rapidement pour venir tirer sur la manche de mon pull, un sourire remonté jusqu'aux oreilles et des yeux pleins de malice. Je m'attendais au pire.

-Oh chouette! Tu ne veux pas le faire maintenant comme ca quand je parlerais je ferais des bulles comme quand je pète dans le bain.

-Laisse moi deviner, tonton Met' t'a appris ca ?

-Oui, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas bien grave que toi tu faisais caca dans le bain !

L'enfoiré, j'hallucine !

-Oui et bien moi, je n'essayais pas de les attraper pour jouer avec. Dis-je en sortant de la pièce, mon carton reprit en main, sous les éclats de rire de mon ange.

Je retournais dans la salle de séjour où le bordel avait élu domicile. Esmée m'avait explicitement ordonné de ne pas trop ranger que de toute façon lors de sa prochaine visite qui devait se dérouler ce week-end, elle allait faire de cet appart un vrai cocon et la connaissant tout allait y passer des meubles à la décoration, j'en étais fatiguée d'avance. Je jetais un regard dégouté au carton de peluche qui me narguait. Les gens aimaient faire des cadeaux empoisonnés qui nous pourrissait la vie de la peluche d'un mètre cinquante à la cage à lapin se trouvant dans la cuisine. Encore un cadeau de monsieur Emmett sur un caprice de Jamie. Dans la cage se trouvait un lapin nain nommé pizza et oui ca ne s'invente pas, Jamie adorait la pizza alors ca lui semblait logique de l'appeler comme ca. Il se contentait de lui faire des câlins et de le papouiller mais pour le reste c'était maman qui se chargeait des crottes et de la nourriture. Comme à chaque fois que je m'appelais maman, un frisson de fierté me parcourait l'échine, j'aimais être mère et pour rien au monde je ne changerais ca. Je surveillais l'heure afin de ne pas être en retard au boulot.

J'avais trouvé, il y a 2 ans, un travail dans une librairie. Mais, je continuais tout de même mes études afin de reprendre la gérance de la boutique au départ en retraite de ma patronne qui approchait à grand pas. Et si je continuais mes études c'était pour aussi montrer à mon fils que sans diplôme de nos jours, il était difficile de trouver du boulot. Pour le moment, je ne pense pas qu'un diplôme ne lui soit nécessaire pour faire dompteur dans un cirque mais dans un mois ca serait autre chose. Il changeait de métiers comme de chemise. Un jour, il veut faire policier comme son tonton Jack. L'autre, il veut faire avocat comme son parrain Jasper, pilote de course pour que tonton Emmett lui construise sa voiture et son choix de métier qui remporte la palme du plus grand fou rire, c'est quand il nous a dit que son grand père Billy, le papa de Jacob, faisait le métier le plus cool du monde et que lui aussi et bah il travaillerait à la retraite. Je rigolais toute seule en repensant à cette anecdote.

La sonnette stridente de la porte retentit, j'allais donc ouvrir la porte sur un Emmett plus que surexcité à l'idée de jouer avec son neveu, des fois je me demandais de qui de eux deux était l'enfant. Une fois comme celle-ci, j'avais beaucoup plus disputé Emmett que Jamie qui riait de son grand tonton parce que quand on est un garçon on ne se fait pas tirer les oreilles par une fille.

-Voila monsieur l'abruti de service qui apprend des âneries à mon fils aussi grosse que lui. Dis-je théâtralement.

-Quoi encore ? Me demanda-t-il tout penaud.

-Alors, voyons voir, je suis têtue, je faisais caca dans le bain et tu lui as appris à péter dans le bain. Enumérais-je sur mes doigts.

Et en plus le gros balourd riait.

-Rigole pas trop vite mon pote pour réparer tes bêtises et les siennes tu vas l'aider à repeindre sa chambre. Monsieur a décidé de dessiner son tonton Met' sur le mur au marqueur indélébile.

-Ah c'est bien un Swan ca ! Il ne manque pas d'imagination. Dit-il avec une pointe de fierté.

Je grognais, c'est dingue ce petit lui chierait dans les bottes qui l'adulerait toujours. J'attrapais mon manteau et mon sac à main d'un geste brusque en lui lançant un regard noir qui le fit se ratatiner sur lui. J'avais l'impression de voir Jamie quelques temps plus tôt.

-Jamie ! Maman s'en va mon cœur. Criais-je tout en continuant de fixer le gros balourd.

Mon petit diable arriva en courant pour se jeter dans mes bras, je le couvrais de baiser baveux de la tête au pied.

-Pas de glace après 16h, pas trop de télé et je compte sur vous pour me remettre en ordre le mur de la chambre et la ranger. Dis-je en les regardant à tour de rôle.

-Oui chef. Me répondirent-t-ils en chœur.

Je plaquais un dernier bisou baveux sur la joue de Jamie qu'il essuya d'un revers de la main avec une grimace sur le visage et je passais la porte avec la peur de ne pas savoir comment j'allais retrouver mon appart, avec ses deux là on n'était jamais sur de rien.

La porte à peine fermée que j'entendis Emmett beuglé tournée de glace générale. Je soufflais mais au fond je souriais. J'étais heureuse que Jamie ai une image masculine pour l'aider à s'identifier mais je regrettais l'absence de son père.

Arrivée dans la rue, je fermais mon manteau le froid glacial de décembre me mordais la peau. La nuit commençait à tomber emportant avec elle les derniers rayons de soleil qui nous chauffaient encore un peu la peau. Ce soir la libraire faisait une nocturne, nous recevions un écrivain qui venait faire une lecture de son recueil de nouvelle romantique. J'allais m'amuser en écoutant des histoires d'amour complètement niais qui m'étaient interdit de vivre.

Je pressais le pas, je n'aimais pas trainer seule quand il faisait nuit, ma main se resserra sur ma bombe lacrymogène. Moi parano, ah non jamais, enfin si peut être un peu. La neige n'allait pas tarder à tomber, Jamie serait aux anges, pour lui la neige était magique s'était un cadeau des elfes du père Noël envoyé sur terre pour fêter noël avec un peu de magie. J'aimais cette naïveté qu'il possédait j'aimerais pouvoir la posséder de nouveau. J'arrivais avec soulagement devant la libraire qui semblait sortit d'une autre époque, de l'extérieur on aurait dit une vieille auberge rustique c'est-ce qui m'avait attiré vers elle. Je passais la porte en faisant tinter cette saloperie de clochette qui m'horripilait à chaque fin de journée. Ashley, ma patronne était accoudée au comptoir en pleine conversation avec ce qui semblait un jeune homme enfin de ce que je pouvais en voir vu qu'il était de dos et bien ma foie il avait de bien jolie petites fesses musclés moulée dans un jean noir surmonté d'une petite veste cuir façon perfecto. Ashley releva la tête vers moi avec son sourire bienveillant que j'aimais tant et qui me faisait sentir chez moi en cette boutique.

-Ma chérie ! Alors ce déménagement ? Me demanda Ashley.

-Très bien merci Ashley du monde ce soir ? Dis-je en commençant à me débarrasser de mon manteau.

-Personne pour le moment à part ce charmant jeune homme. Me dit-elle en me désignant le dit jeune homme d'un signe de tête et un sourire conquis.

Le dit charmant jeune homme se tourna vers moi et là le choc, tout devint noir autour de moi, mes jambes lâchèrent sous mon poids et un affreux bourdonnement élus domicile dans mes oreilles.

-Bella ! Criait une voix que je crus reconnaitre comme celle d'Ashley.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et essayait de me remémorer les derniers événements. Non c'était impossible, ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Je me redressais vivement, il était là toujours de dos, non ca ne pouvait pas être lui, il ne pouvait pas être la cinq après.

-Oh Bella ma chérie, tu m'as fait tellement peur. Dit Ashley en m'enlaçant fort contre elle limite en m'étouffant.

Il se retourna vers moi, je fus capturée par son regard vert émeraude celui que je voyais tout les jours en la personne de Jamie. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible c'était lui. Lui qui nous avait lâchement abandonné et oublié. Je me levais d'un bond et lui collais une gifle magistrale.

-Mais enfin Bella, pourquoi agresses-tu ce jeune homme. Il t'a retenu quand tu t'es évanouie afin que tu ne te blesses pas ! S'écria Ashley.

Edward me regardait blessé ? La main sur sa joue où j'avais laissé une belle marque rouge.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Crachais-je.

-Quoi je fasse ici, je pense que c'est une erreur. Me dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Absolument, tu veux savoir ce qui était une erreur aussi c'est de nous avoir lâchement abandonné moi et ton fils.

Ashley eue un hoquet de stupeur et sortit discrètement de la pièce.

-Un fils, comment il s'appelle ? Me demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que ca peut te faire de savoir ca ?

-C'est mon fils. Imposa-t-il.

-Génétiquement oui, mais pour le reste non ! Il fallait y penser avant de partir comme un lâche et de l'oublier.

-Tu m'avais dit que si je voulais faire partie de sa vie tu me laisserais. Il était rouge de rage mais bien sur c'est lui qui était en colère, le monde tourne à l'envers.

-Oui et bien j'ai changé d'avis ! Dis-je en tournant les talons.

Je me retournais afin de sortir de la réserve, je lui tourner le dos et sentais son regard chauffé mon dos, un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit non pas pour lui mais pour mon fils. Il ne méritait pas d'être ainsi l'objet de dispute, je soufflais un bon coup et priais pour ne pas regretter mon geste.

-Il s'appelle Jamie, il a quatre ans, son meilleur ami est un lapin qui s'appelle Pizza. Oui je sais, c'est bizarre mais c'est Jamie. Il est très intelligent pour son âge, Emmett dit que c'est grâce à moi car on ne pouvait pas attendre ca de ta part. Il s'identifie énormément à son tonton Emmett et il n'a jamais entendu parler de toi ou vu une seule photo. Si tu veux rentrer dans sa vie, c'est toi qui décide mais une fois rentrer tu as intérêt à y rester sinon tu auras la majorité de son entourage sur le dos. Je te donne une seconde chance, tu as intérêt à ne pas la briser et cette chance ne vaut que pour Jamie. En ce qui me concerne, je serais polie avec toi rien de plus. Je terminais à bout de souffle les yeux clos frissonnante de je ne sais pas quoi du à sa présence.

-Merci Bella.

-Ne me remercie pas trop vite moi, je suis conciliante mais avec les autres ce n'est pas gagné. Je dois retourner travailler au revoir.

Je revenais dans la boutique où l'écrivain avait commençait sa lecture, il était entouré par une dizaine de gens, en majorité féminine, avec des boissons fumantes entre leurs main qui me faisait envie.

Une main tapota doucement mon épaule en me faisant sursauter, je me retourner vers Ashley qui me faisait signe de la tête de la suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Je la suivais et m'asseyais sur le siège qui lui faisait face.

-Alors, c'est le père du petit Jamie ?

-Oui. Dis-je simplement à quoi bon mentir elle était présente.

-Tout ca sont tes histoires, je ne te forcerai pas à en parler mais si tu en a besoin je suis là. Mais je dois te dire que tu as très bon gout. Me dit-elle en pouffant derrière sa main. On aurait dit une ado.

-Merci mais, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire à part qu'il nous a abandonné avant la naissance de son fils à l'aide d'une simple lettre et n'a jamais pris ou donné de nouvelle en 5 ans et maintenant il veut partager la vie de son fils.

-Et laisse moi deviner, tu es tellement bonne ma petite Bella que tu vas lui en laisser l'occasion ?

J'hochais la tête. Ashley me connaissait tellement bien ou connaissait tellement bien la vie du haut des ses 55ans que d'ailleurs elle ne faisait pas. Ses cheveux noir corbeaux étaient accordés à sa monture de lunette et lui descendait dans le bas du dos quand elle ne les coiffait pas de son eternel chignon.

Elle respirait la joie de vivre et la jeunesse. Elle était d'une gentillesse extrême, le jour où j'avais passée la porte de la boutique pour lui déposer mon cv, elle m'avait immédiatement ouvert grand les bras et m'avait prise sous son aile pour ne jamais me laisser tomber. J'avais trouvé en elle une aide précieuse et une sorte de grand-mère pour Jamie, elle le pourrissait de cadeaux à mon grand désespoir. Je savais plus où entasser tout cet amoncellement de jouet et de trucs en tout genre. Elle se leva de son siège pour venir prendre place sur le siège à côté de moi et pris mes mains dans les siennes.

-Ecoute, je pense que tu as fait le bon choix quoi qu'il se soit passé entre vous. Il ne faut pas mêler l'innocence de l'enfant à tout ca. Ton fils va avoir besoin de toi, tu ne devrais pas venir travailler pendant quelques temps, tu as besoin de te recentrer.

-Vous me virez ? M'exclamais-je aux bords des larmes.

-Prend ca plutôt comme un congé forcé et bien entendu payer. Reviens-moi dans 3 semaines, une fois tous tes problèmes réglés et les fêtes passées. M'imposa-t-elle.

J'étais forcé d'abdiquer, je me levais et suivit d'Ashley qui vint me serras dans ses bras.

-Prend soin de toi ma chérie, la vie est bien trop courte pour être gâcher et ne pas pardonner quand il y a de l'amour en jeu.

Je hochais la tête sans trop comprendre sa phrase, Ashley aimait beaucoup dire des choses sans sens pour les autres mais qui en avait pour elle. Je sortais dans la rue glaciale vide de monde, on aurait cru une ville fantôme. Je marchais sur le trottoir à petit pas vu la brillance qu'il dégageait cela devait être une patinoire et vu ma maladresse valait mieux éviter de tenter le diable. 10 minutes plus tard, c'est-à-dire vers 21h, j'étais arrivée à la maison. Je montais les escaliers, quatre à quatre, pressée de retrouver mon ange. Je rentrais dans mon appart et retrouvais l'ours et l'ourson endormis dans le canapé devant la télé.

Je poussais un soupir de déception, je détestais louper ses couchers, il n'avait qu'un seul parent alors je lui donnais deux fois plus. Je l'attrapais dans mes bras et l'emmenais dans sa chambre, le mettais dans son lit, le bordais, l'embrassais sur le front en souriant en remarquant de la peinture sur ses oreilles. Je me relevais pour inspecter le rangement de la chambre et grimaçais en observant la couleur de la chambre ca piquait les yeux. Je sortais à pas feutre et fermais doucement la porte sans oublier bien sur d'enclencher sa veilleuse, je lui avais transmis ma peur du noire.

Je retournais dans le salon afin de réveiller le gros lourdaud qui me servait de frère, lui aussi avait de la peinture mais dans les cheveux, je me demandais ce qu'ils avaient bien pu encore manigancer.

Je lui mettais des coups de pieds inoffensifs dans les tibias, il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut en grognant.

J'allais m'asseoir dans le canapé à ses côtés, il m'attira à lui pour notre câlin.

-Alors Jaune ? Lui dis-je en grimaçant.

-Ah ! Je n'ai pas pu lui résister. Me dit- il en haussant les épaules.

-Laisse-moi deviner la moue Alice ? Dis-je en rigolant.

-Et ouais, tu peux le dire je suis foutu. Mais comment tu fais toi pour résister à cette putain de moue ?

-Je suis sa mère alors certaine chose ne fonctionne pas ou plus, je suis rodée.

-Ne te la raconte pas non plus. Me dit-il en me donnant un petit coup sur la tête.

-Comment va Rosalie ? Lui demandais-je.

-Elle est toujours sur les nerfs en ce moment, elle doit être dans la mauvaise période.

-Ou alors, elle en a marre d'attendre après toi pour que tu fixes une date pour le mariage. D'ailleurs, ton neveu pense que tu devrais passer à la vitesse supérieure et je pense qu'il a raison.

-Tu crois ?

- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûre.

Je me levais pour aller me servir à boire et le laissais un moment à ses réflexions.

-Tu rentre tôt ce soir, je croyais qu'il y avait nocturne ?

-Congés pendant trois semaines.

J'avalais mon verre d'eau d'une traite.

-J'ai vu Edward à la librairie ce soir.

La réponse d'Emmett ne se fit pas attendre en deux enjambés il fut à mes cotés, me tournant face à lui les yeux noire de rage.

-Que te voulait-il ?

-Voir son fils.

-Il en est hors de question !

-Jamie à besoin de son père Emmett !

-Je suis là moi.

-Mais tu n'es pas son père.

-Et alors ca change quoi ?

-Ca change que Jamie m'a demandé après son père tantôt et que je ne veux pas l'en priver.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord !

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est mon fils alors la décision m'appartient.

-Après tout ce que tu as souffert pour lui, il revient tu lui ouvres les bras !

-Il ne s'agit pas de moi mais de ton neveu ! M'énervais-je.

-C'est-ce que tu dis pour le moment qui te dit qu'il n'est pas revenu pour toi et non pour son fils.

-Je n'en sais foutrement rien mais je vais lui laisser une chance d'être père.

-Alors tu as fait ton choix sans même prendre en compte mon avis ?

-Oui ! Emmett, je n'ai plus 16ans et je ne retomberais pas dans ses bras si c'est-ce qui t'inquiète mais pense à Jamie, il en a besoin.

J'allais me loger contre sa poitrine et prenait ses bras pour les enlacer autour de moi.

-Allez memette, laissons lui une dernière chance pour Jamie. Lui dis-je avec la moue Alice.

-Une dernière, mais je te préviens il fait souffrir l'un de vous deux je le tu.

Une heure après, j'étais dans mon lit à réfléchir à comment j'allais annoncer ca à Jamie et à ce que le retour d'Edward pouvait bien provoquer en moi. Une chose était sûre, je n'avais pas fini de l'aimer.

Décidemment, les déménagements chez moi provoquaient à chaque fois des changements énormes.

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé ses cinq dernières années. A part qu'il était bien plus musclé, les traits de son visage étaient un peu plus dessinés lui donnant vraiment un visage de statue grec, il avait un peu de barbe lui donnant un aspect « je ne me suis pas rasé ce matin » et ses cheveux donnait toujours l'impression qu'il sortait d'une partie de sexe torride mais pas avec moi. Emporté par mes raisonnements, je m'endormais au premier rayon du jour et fut réveillée par des caresses sur mon visage en ayant l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi du tout, mais quand on est mère être fatiguée ne comptais pas.

-Maman réveille toi. Y a un monsieur à la porte. Me dit-il en me bousculant un petit peu.

-Humm, c'est qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, il dit que c'est un ami.

Je rejetais les couvertures et me levais difficilement. J'enfilais un peignoir et mes chaussons et me dirigeais d'un pas trainant vers la porte. J'ouvrais la porte et la refermais aussitôt. Je courais à la salle de bain, me passer un coup de brosse à dent et à cheveux sous les éclats de rire de mon bonhomme. Je retournais à la porte et la rouvrais sous le regard interloqué de mon potentiel invité.

-Edward que fais-tu ici ?

-J'ai apporté le petit déjeuner. Me dit-il avec son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant en me montrant un sachet de viennoiserie qui me fit aussitôt gargouiller le ventre.

Je m'effaçais pour le laisser entrer, on ne gagne jamais contre son estomac. Mon fils vint se coller derrière mes jambes et observais Edward sous toutes les coutures du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Bonjour Jamie, ta maman m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Jamie devint instantanément rouge.

- Laisse-moi deviner, aussi timide que sa mère.

J'hochais la tête en riant. Je m'agenouillais à la hauteur de Jamie.

-Mon cœur, je te présente Edward. C'est le fils de mamie Esmée.

-Alors, c'est mon tonton comme tonton Met' ?

Que répondre à ca, je ne savais pas si le moment était bien choisi pour tout lui avouer.

-Non bonhomme, je ne suis pas ton tonton.

-Bah alors tu es qui ? Demanda Jamie qui commençait à s'énerver.

Edward était autant embêté que moi et ne savais pas quoi dire.

-Et si on déjeunait. Moi, j'ai très faim pas toi ? Changeais-je de sujet.

-Oh oui, je mangerais un ours. Me dit-il en se frottant le ventre.

Son geste fit rire Edward, la preuve qu'il ne connaissait pas encore bien son fils. Moi, j'étais sûre, qu'en parlant de nourriture, il lâcherait vite fait l'affaire et oui avec un oncle comme Emmett il n'en pouvait pas en être autrement. D'ailleurs valait mieux les avoir en photo que de les avoirs à table tout les deux.

Edward et son fils s'asseyaient à table pendant que je préparais chocolat et café. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les différencier, ils avaient tant de similitude physique et les mêmes manies. Eux deux aussi se dévisageaient. Je posais les tasses ainsi que les boissons sur la table et m'installais moi aussi.

-C'est bizarre, tu t'appelles comme mon papa. Dit Jamie au bout d'un moment.

J'avalais ma gorgée de café de travers manquant de m'étouffer. Edward me tapota le dos, je le remerciais d'un signe de tête.

-Comment sais-tu ca ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bah un jour, j'ai demandé à tata Lice pour quoi je m'appelais Jamie Edward Swan et elle m'a dit que mon papa s'appelait Edward. Me dit-il en haussant les épaules comme si c'était évident.

Quelle vipère celle là ! Je ne lui en voulais pas trop mon fils faisait ce qu'il voulait de ses oncles et tantes et il le savait très bien. Jamie se leva de sa chaise afin de monter sur les genoux d'Edward face à lui et avec ses petites mains il se mit à étudier son visage. Edward n'osait pas bouger et rester stoïques. Jamie continuait de palper le visage d'Edward. Lui pinçant les joues, lui fermant les yeux et lui faisant faire une grimace avec sa bouche qui le fit rire.

-Dit ca serait pas toi mon papa ?

Je reste bouche bée ainsi qu'Edward.

-Faut pas me prendre pour un imbécile ca se voit que tu es mon papa. Alors, j'ai raison ?

Edward incapable de parler hocha la tête, Jamie descendit des genoux de son père et se mit debout face a lui les bras croisés contre son torse.

-Alors, pourquoi t'es parti ?

La discussion promettait d'être longue.

Voila vous voulez la suite ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

La suite = reviews .


	11. Chapter 11: chapitre 10

Voila le dixième chapitre =) comme toujours je tiens à remercier ma bêta sans qui et bah je ne ferais pas grand-chose lol .

Je vous remercie aussi pour vos reviews , mises en alertes ect …

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira .

Chapitre 10 :

Playlist daughtry - september

Point de vue Edward :

J'étais un lâche, j'avais fui comme à chaque fois que les choses devenaient trop sérieuse pour moi, le gamin égoïste. Bella m'aimait, j'aimais Bella. Alors pourquoi être parti ? Ah oui, elle était enceinte et alors ? J'aurais pu enfin toucher le bonheur du doigt, ce bonheur que j'avais perdu à la mort de mon père. Lui mort, je n'avais plus le droit d'être heureux. Alors, j'avais enchainé des aventures avec des filles qui n'en valaient pas la peine dont je ne risquais pas de tomber amoureux. Mais elle, elle était arrivée, avait foutu tout mes principes en l'air et j'étais tombé irrévocablement amoureux d'elle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir ce sentiment en moi. J'aimais ses rougeurs, sa maladresse et son altruisme. La vérité c'est que j'aimais tout en cette fille et elle allait m'offrir le plus beau cadeau qui puisse s'offrir, un enfant, même si c'était trop tôt. Et moi, comme un imbécile, j'avais fui et lâchement qui plus est, en écrivant une simple putain de lettre. Je ne la méritais pas et cet enfant non plus. J'avais quitté la maison en traitre sans avoir de destination en tête. Et j'avais roulé pendant des jours, la tête pleine essayant en vain de me la vider, de me trouver des excuses qui ne venait pas. Alors, j'avais rebroussé chemin avec l'envie de tout tenter pour ce petit bout de femme. Mais malheureusement, elle n'était plus là. Je l'avais perdu.

Flashback :

Je passais la porte comme un fou, l'ouvrant à la volée, et montais les marches quatre à quatre pour me retrouver dans sa chambre. Quelqu'un s'y trouvait mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, je fixais la pointe de mes chaussures pour ne pas montrer les larmes qui inondaient mes joues. Pas viril vous direz mais sur le moment vous ne pensez pas à l'image que vous renvoyez mais seulement à l'être chère que vous êtes sur le point de perdre.

-Bella, je suis vraiment désolé. J'étais perdu. Mais maintenant, je suis là, je vais t'aider et je te jure de vous aimer aussi fort que vous le méritez.

Je relevais la tête et me rendis compte qu'Alice était en face de moi en larmes. Elle se jeta dans mes bras s'accrochant à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Oh Edward, je suis tellement désolée. Elle n'est plus là, Charlie l'a jeté dehors. Sanglota-t-elle.

Je resserrais mon étreinte sur elle. Je reste bouche bée, j'avais honte de moi. Je ne l'avais pas soutenu face à son père et l'avais laissé seule. Je n'étais qu'une loque humaine, je ne méritais même pas son amour. Je n'étais qu'une merde à ce moment là.

-Quoi ? Demandais -je la voix enrouée.

-Oui, elle l'a avoué à son père et à Esmée. Il l'a très mal pris et il l'a foutu dehors.

-Ou est-elle maintenant ?

-Partie avec Emmett et Rosalie.

-Mais où ?

-En Arizona, je pense.

-Oui mais où ? Criais-je.

Ma mère arriva en furie dans la chambre alertée par les cris.

-Oh Edward, tu es revenu mon chérie. Me dit-elle en sanglot et se jetant dans mes bras.

Je la repoussais, elle me regarda choquée.

-Comment as-tu pu le laisser la jeter dehors ? Hurlais-je.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire.

-Tu n'as rien pu faire ou rien voulu faire ?

-Mon chéri, tu es fatigué. Je vais te faire à manger et tu vas aller te reposer. On parlera de tout ça plus tard.

-Non ! C'est maintenant que je veux en parler et comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça. Elle porte mon enfant merde !

-Je suis désolée.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Hein ? Où est le con qui te sert de mari ?

-Au travail. Ne lui en veut pas, je t'en supplie. Va te reposer et nous recauserons de tous ça au calme s'il te plait.

-Non ! Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus dans cette maison. Vous l'avez mis dehors car elle est enceinte de moi, alors moi aussi je dois partir.

Je la repoussais la faisant éclater en sanglots. Je sortais de la chambre et retournais à ma voiture.

-Edward !

Je me retournais vers une Alice essoufflée et en sanglots. Je la prenais dans mes bras en lui embrassant le sommet de la tête.

-Phoenix. Me dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Pardon ?

-Ils sont à Phoenix.

-Merci Lice. Prend soin de toi. Je t'appellerai, je t'aime petite sœur.

-Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je suis ta jumelle et donc qu'on a le même âge ?

-Jamais, je crois.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward.

Je montais dans ma voiture en la regardant agiter sa petite main dans mon rétro en ayant l'impression qu'une page du livre de ma vie se tourner. J'avais roulé jusqu'à phœnix sans m'arrêter étant animé par l'amour que je ressentais pour Bella. J'allais lui dire que je l'aimais, j'allais lui dire que je voulais fonder cette famille avec elle, que je trouverais un boulot pendant qu'elle continuera ces études afin de subvenir à nos besoins.

Arrivé à Phoenix, Alice m'envoya l'adresse d'un petit motel où ils logeaient tout les trois. Je ne l'aimais que plus, elle aurait bien pu ne rien me dire. Je respirais un bon coup avant de sortir de la voiture, passais une main dans mes cheveux et répétais inlassablement dans ma tête le discours que j'allais servir à Bella. Je descendais et me dirigeais vers leur chambre et frappais deux coups discret. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Emmett qui me détaillait avec un regard noir de la tête au pied et sans que je m'y attende, il m'assena une droite au niveau de la mâchoire. Je me retrouvais le cul par terre l'air hébété.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Cracha Emmett.

-Je veux voir Bella.

- Elle n'est pas là, elle est partie avec Rosalie faire les annonces immobilières car à cause de toi ma sœur de 16ans se retrouve enceinte et à la rue.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ça.

-Peu importe ce que tu voulais, je t'interdis de l'approcher à nouveau. Tu l'as trop fait souffrir, si tu l'aimes vraiment va t'en et ne revient jamais Edward.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa par le col pour me relever.

-Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Mais Emmett, je l'aime et elle porte mon enfant !

-Je ne veux rien savoir, pars et ne reviens jamais !

Il me poussa vers la voiture, je m'en allais vaincu.

Fin du flashback.

Chaque jour, je m'en voulais d'être parti comme ça, j'aurais du me battre contre Emmett et lui imposait mon choix. J'aurais du attendre le retour de Bella et parler avec elle. Mais, je n'en avais fait cure, je m'étais encore comporté avec lâcheté et m'étais écrasé devant Emmett. Je n'avais jamais quitté Phoenix, j'avais fait croire, par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre envoyée à Rosalie, m'être engagé dans l'armée. Mais la vérité était que je voulais rester près d'elle. Même si je ne pouvais pas la toucher, je me faisais discret. J'avais vu son ventre s'arrondir mais j'avais arrêté de l'observer de loin. Cela me faisait trop mal et trop pervers. J'aurais voulu sentir mon enfant bougé dans son ventre, j'aurais voulu savoir son sexe, voir ses premiers pas et premiers mots mais cela m'avait était arraché par ma lâcheté et Emmett. Je ne lui en voulais pas, j'aurais fais la même chose pour protéger ma sœur. Pendant les premières années, j'avais vécus en Hermite, m'interdisant chaque joie de vivre et amis. Mais il m'avait fallu trouver un emploi, alors j'avais prix le premier qui se présentait, professeur particulier de piano, pas trop contraignant et bien payé. J'avais lié quelque connaissance avec quelque personne, Peter et sa femme Charlotte ainsi que Laurent et sa femme Lauren mais tout ça me ramenait toujours à ma perte. Tout ces couples heureux me rappelaient à quel point j'avais était lâche. J'avais eu aussi quelques aventures d'une nuit mais qui n'avais jamais donné rien de bien concret, j'étais bien trop hanté par Bella.

Dernièrement, j'avais repris une relation pas trop poussé avec Tanya que j'avais retrouvée par hasard à Phoenix. Je ne l'aimais pas et ne l'aimerais jamais. Ma douleur devenait de plus en plus invivable, me déchirant le cœur un peu plus chaque jour. Une partie de mon être vivait tout prés de moi et je ne pouvais le toucher ou interagir avec lui. Je ne supportais plus d'être aussi mal et avait pris une décision qui allait changer ma vie. Je prendrais les devant et irais à la rencontre de Bella en espérant qu'elle me laisse rencontrer mon enfant. Je m'étais donc rendu à son travail, l'angoisse au ventre et l'avait attendus. Elle était encore plus belle, elle était devenue une femme, le genre de femme que l'on veut protéger et que l'on n'ose pas toucher de peur de la salir. Elle avait gagné en assurance. Même si elle avait commencée par me traiter comme de la merde, ce que j'étais au fond, j'étais une fois de plus tombé amoureux d'elle en un regard. Est-ce possible de tomber amoureux plusieurs fois d'une seule et même personne ? Je n'en savais rien mais avec Bella tout était possible et je rêvais encore d'un avenir à trois. J'avais l'impression que la situation avait changée. Ce n'était plus elle qui attendait après moi pendant que je feignais l'ignorance. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, j'étais à sa place. La discussion n'avait pas été des plus plaisante mais j'avais gagné ma chance d'être un père mais à certaines conditions que je comprenais. Je retournais à mon appart, un loft pour être plus précis vide de toute vie, impersonnel des murs blanc, le strict minimum de meuble mais j'avais conservé mon piano. Je décommandais Tanya, elle ne me serait d'aucune aide ce soir et je devrais bientôt me résoudre à me séparer d'elle, je lui faisais perdre son temps, jamais je ne pourrais lui apporter ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Je repensais à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Bella, j'avais un fils, il s'appelait Jamie. J'étais papa ! Cela m'effrayait, y arriverais-je ? Est-ce que je saurais faire avec lui ? J'avais tellement peur de ne pas savoir être père que mon ventre me tiraillait et une boule avait élu domicile dans ma gorge. J'avais l'impression qu'à tout moment, elle pourrait éclater répandant toute la peine et le mal être que j'avais accumulé jusqu'à maintenant et je me noierais dedans cela serais une fin honorable.

Vers 7h, toujours habité par l'angoisse et n'ayant pas trouvé le sommeil, je me levais afin de me laver.

Sous la douche, je me frottais ma peau jusqu'à la rende rouge sang espérant faire évacuer mon mal être par les pores de ma peau. Mais n'y trouvant aucun résultat, je décidais d'aller marcher dans l'air frais vivifiant du matin histoire de faire le point et de respirer. L'odeur de viennoiserie fraiche me fit prendre conscience que je ne m'étais pas nourri depuis hier matin, les gargouillements de mon ventre montrait le mécontentement de mon estomac. Je décidais de rentrer dans la première boulangerie que je trouvais et décidais de prendre plus de choses qui ne le fallait. Je ressortais le sachet à la main le regardant comme si lui pouvait me donner réponse à toutes mes questions. Mes pas m'entrainèrent contre mon grés en bas de l'immeuble de Bella, j'avais obtenu son adresse par sa patronne qui s'était montrée plus que charmante, d'un certain sens, elle me rappelait ma mère. Mais je pense que chaque personne perdu en mal d'amour maternelle pourrait trouver son compte en elle.

Je regardais l'heure 9h30, est-elle réveillée ?

N'était-on pas réveillé de bonheur quand on avait un enfant ?

Je décidais de tenter ma chance coûte que coûte. Je montais les marches une à une, j'avais l'impression d'avancer dans le couloir de la mort. Je tremblais de peur, pas très viril me diriez-vous, mais j'en avais que foutre. Je savais au fond de moi que je ne méritais pas cette place de père, je serais la merde la plus complète en tant que père.

Putain, Edward, vas-tu arrêter de t'apitoyer sur toi ?

Mais tu es qui toi ?

Ta putain de voix intérieure, réveillée par ton putain de numéro de Cosette ?

Merde, je deviens fou !

Allez, c'est reparti. Tu n'en a pas marre de vivre en martyre ? Ne crois pas au retour de Jean Valjean. Ici, c'est la vraie vie. Sois tu redeviens un vrai homme ou alors reste la loque que tu es, seul au monde et sans personne d'autre.

Je secouais ma tête afin de faire disparaitre ma folie qui se manifestait en une voix si agaçante mais qui n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Arrivé devant la porte, je soufflais un bon coup et tapais gentiment à la porte. Je mis une de mes mains tremblotantes dans la poche de mon jean et resserrais l'autre sur mon sachet de viennoiseries.

J'attendis quelques secondes que la porte s'ouvre sur un vide et je baissais la tête. En une seule minute, toutes mes craintes se dissipèrent, je devenais père. Je n'avais plus peur de ne pas savoir faire, je savais que je pourrais le rendre heureux. Ses petits yeux verts me scrutaient attendant que je prenne la parole.

-Hum, je me raclais la gorge, je voudrais voir Bella.

-Tu es qui ?

-Un ami.

-Je vais la chercher !

Il repartit en courant ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Il était une version de moi en plus petite. Je patientais quelque instant avant de voir Bella arrivait devant la porte et la refermait. Il était évident qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi chez elle, mes épaules s'affaissèrent. Sans que je m'y attende, la porte se rouvrit sur Bella, elle me demanda l'objet de ma visite et je lui donnais l'excuse du petit déjeuner.

Je rentrais toujours aussi nerveux dans son univers. Un court échange eu lieu entre nous tous, nous mettant aussi mal à l'aise les un que les autre. Je remarquais chez Jamie beaucoup de ressemblance physique avec moi mais ses traits de caractères étaient quasi identiques à ceux de Bella. Je m'assis à la table de la cuisine et ne cessais d'observer mon fils ? Oui, mon fils, j'en étais sûre. Je me sentais habité par des sentiments nouveaux. Une envie de le protéger qui me prenait aux tripes, je pourrais risquer ma vie pour ce petit alors que je le connaissais depuis quoi ? 10 minutes ?

Le déjeuner se passa plutôt bien mais mon fils avait décidé d'avoir des réponses et son air têtu lui venait surement de sa mère. Je riais mentalement à cette comparaison. Je restais sur le cul quand il me demanda si j'étais son père. Je n'avais pu rien faire de plus que de hocher la tête comme un con.

Il descendit de mes genoux rapidement où il était montait afin de faire un examen complet de mon visage, les enfants faisaient vraiment des trucs bizarres. Il se mit debout face à moi les bras croisés contre son torse, il ressemblait encore plus à sa mère à ce moment là.

-Alors ; pourquoi t'es parti ?

Je soufflais, passais une main dans mes cheveux et me pinçais l'arrête du nez.

-Car j'avais peur ? Ai-je dit. Cela sonnait plus comme une question.

Il me regarda un instant comme si il essayait de lire en moi et cela me fit flipper. Je regardais Bella qui me lança un regard qui voulait dire « démerde toi mon pote ». Le petit alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon et tapota la place à coté de lui en me regardant.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Me dit-il sérieusement.

Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas rire. J'allais m'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Tu avais peur de quoi ?

-Peur de toi, je crois.

-Peur de moi ? C'est n'importe quoi ce que tu dis, je suis plus petit que toi.

-Des fois les choses les plus petites sont les plus effrayante, mais je pense que j'avais peur d'être père.

-T'es bizarre, t'as même pas essayé. Maman, elle dit toujours qu'on ne peut pas avoir peur de ce qu'on ne connait pas.

-Ta maman est très intelligente et elle à entièrement raison.

Je regardais Bella en lui souriant et les rougeurs que j'aimais tant élurent domicilient sur ses joues.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Je ne savais que répondre à sa question.

-Mais bien sûre que si il t'aime, c'est ton papa. Il ne peut que t'aimer. Lui dit Belle en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Le petit me regarda en attendant ma réponse, j'hochais la tête. Comment un être aussi petit pouvait me faire perdre la voix et mon assurance autant de fois en une journée. Bien sûre que je l'aimais, je l'avais aimé dès que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, c'était inéluctable. C'était au plus profond de mes chairs et de mon cœur. Sans que je puisse m'y attendre, il vint se loger contre mon torse. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, je lui tapotais maladroitement le dos.

- Tu n'es pas très doué pour les câlins ? Me demanda-t-il en regardant au plus profond de mes yeux.

-Non pas vraiment, je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant avant toi.

- Moi, je n'ai jamais eu de papa, si tu veux on apprendra ensemble.

-D'accord.

Quelques minutes après, nous étions tout deux assis dans le canapé, Bella était sous la douche.

Elle m'avait demandée si je pouvais garder Jamie le temps qu'elle aille voir Rosalie, ce que j'avais évidement accepté avec joie.

-Sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Lui demandais-je.

-J'ai 4 ans et je suis à l'école. Me dit-il comme si c'était évident.

Je me frappais mentalement, que je pouvais être stupide bien sûre qu'il était à l'école. Je m'attendais à quoi qu'il me sorte et bah je suis médecin. Pendant que tu y es, propose-lui une clope. En parlant de clope, je m'en taperais bien une, non il ne faut pas que penserai Bella de cette putain d'addiction. Elle me prenait déjà pour un lâche. Abruti va ! C'est pas parce que tu vas fumer une clope que Bella va t'envoyer au pilori. La ferme ! Je chassais mon envie de cigarette et me concentrais sur Jamie.

-Tu as des amis ?

-Pas vraiment, juste mon lapin. Les enfants à l'école ne sont pas très gentils avec moi. Il se moque car je n'ai pas de papa.

-Tu as un papa maintenant.

-Je peux le dire à L'école ? Tu viendras me chercher ?

-Oui et oui.

Nous retrouvions notre silence non inconfortable. Le téléphona sonna, Bella se précipita vers celui-ci les cheveux encore mouillés. Je la regardais de la tête au pied complètement omnibulé par cette femme que je voulais mienne.

-Tu sais si tu veux récupérer maman, il va falloir te bouger. Me dit Jamie complètement sérieux.

Je me tournais vers lui complètement bouche bée. Comme un gamin aussi petit pouvait être aussi intelligent.

-Ferme ta bouche, on dirait un poisson. Moi, j'avais un poisson mais maman elle a peur des poissons. Alors, je l'ai donné à tonton met' qui l'a tué sans faire exprès soit disant. Mais il est bête, il a oublié de lui donner à manger. Me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je me secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

-Comment ça, il faut que je me bouge ?

-Et bien, tu n'es pas le seul à trouver ma maman jolie et puis tonton Jasper lui a présenté un collègue. Il s'appelle Paul et bah maman elle rigole beaucoup quand il est là. Tonton Met' dit que quand une fille rigole c'est dans la poche.

Je déglutis difficilement la partie s'avérait être plus compliquée.

Point de vue Bella :

Cette matinée avait été riche en émotion, revoir Edward après tant d'années avait réveillé en moi la douce mélancolie du passé. J'avais demandé à Edward s'il voulait bien passer du temps avec son fils pour que je puisse rende visite à Rose. Cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu et je m'inquiétais pour elle et ses sauts d'humeur. Je me détendis quelques minutes sous la douche. En sortant, j'attrapais une robe en laine blanche et une paire de leggins noire. Je m'habillais tout en me demandant si laisser Jamie seul avec Edward était une bonne idée. Je commençais seulement à m'occuper de mes cheveux que le téléphone m'interrompit. Je me précipitais vers celui-ci.

-Allo !

-Bella !

-Rose justement je me préparais à te rendre visite. Emmett m'a dit que tu ne bossais pas.

-Oh c'est vrai, tu vas venir me voir ? Renifla-t-elle.

-Rose tu pleures ?

-Non, ne racontes pas de bêtises moi pleurer ? Non, je suis enrhumée, bon je t'attends alors

-Oui, je suis là d'ici dix minutes.

Je raccrochais et me tournais vers le canapé où Jamie et Edward semblait en pleine discussion. J'esquissais un sourire devant cette scène et retournais discrètement à mes cheveux. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais fin prête à partir. J'embrassais Jamie en le serrant fortement dans mes bras. Je me tournais ensuite vers Edward.

-Je t'ai mis mon numéro et celui de Rose sur le frigo ainsi que celui du pédiatre. Si tu as le moindre souci appelle moi, ne le laisse pas trop regarder la télé, ne lui donne pas trop de sucre à manger sinon après il est insupportable et ….

Il mit ses deux mains sur mes épaules dans un geste apaisant et me regardait dans les yeux, je sentis des papillons s'envoler dans le bas de mon ventre.

-Bella, je sais que je ne le connais que depuis aujourd'hui mais c'est mon fils, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal.

-Oui, je sais. Je suis idiote mais tu ne le connais pas. Ecoute, je vais rester là pour tantôt. Lui dis-je en commençant d'enlever mon manteau.

-Bella, vraiment tu me vexes. Franchement est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être dangereux ?

Je secouais négativement la tête.

-Bien, alors va-t-en. Si tu ne me laisses pas du temps avec lui jamais je ne le connaitrais.

Je soufflais un bon coup et embrassais Jamie une nouvelle fois et me sauvais rapidement avant de changer d'avis. Je sortais dans la rue où il faisait plus que froid, l'hiver était bien en place, je frottais mes mains les unes contre les autres, de la buée s'échappé de ma bouche. En quelques enjambées, j'étais en bas de l'immeuble de Rosalie et Emmett. Prendre mon indépendance oui mais pas trop loin tout de même. Je montais les trois étages pour me retrouver devant la porte d'entrée de ma future Belle sœur. Je toquais à la porte et fut frappée par une tornade blonde qui referma ses bras sur moi.

-Oh Bella, tu m'as tellement manquée. Sanglotait Rosalie.

Je la repoussais en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Oh mon dieu Rose, t'es en cloque ! Dis-je limite entre la joie et le choc.

Elle hocha la tête en redoublant de pleurs, je la conduisais à l'intérieur jusqu'à son salon, l'asseyais sur le canapé et allais lui chercher un verre d'eau. Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle en lui frottant le dos pendant quelle pleurait dans ses mains.

-Mais Rose, pourquoi te mets-tu dans cet état ?

-Ton frère va me laisser, il ne voudra plus de moi.

-Mais non voyons, il t'aime et je suis sûre qu'il sera plus qu'heureux.

-Tu crois ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Mais oui bien sûre, il est fou de toi. Il ne t'aurait pas demandé en mariage s'il ne comptait pas avoir d'enfant avec toi. Cet enfant est peut être une surprise mais qui se révélera agréable j'en suis sûre.

-Oh Bella, tu trouves toujours les mots pour m'apaiser.

Je la serrais dans mes bras.

-Oh, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi. Me dit Rose qui avait retrouvée le sourire.

Elle se leva et s'éclipsa du salon d'une démarche digne d'une grande danseuse. Elle revenait avec un paquet cadeau entre les mains, elle me le jeta sans trop de cérémonie. Je l'ouvris en sachant trop bien ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Et oui un énième sex toy, Rose m'en avait offert un chaque année et toujours à la même période où elle m'avait offert le premier. Et maintenant, je n'avais plus peur de dire que je m'en servais et que j'aimais ça. J'embrassais Rose pour la remercier.

-Ca va déjà faire cinq ans, le temps passe trop vite. Dis-je tristement.

-Oui comme tu dis.

Le reste de la journée se passa entre rires, discussion et empiffrage, une journée entre filles en somme. Je n'avais plus eu une journée comme celle là depuis un bon moment, je savourais et je savourais tellement que je ne fis pas attention à l'heure ce qui me fit rentrer chez moi à 18h. Je passais la porte de chez moi et trouvais Edward seul assis sur le canapé. Il m'offrit un sourire en me voyant passer la porte. Je me déshabillais et allais m'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Alors cette journée ? Demandais-je en callant mes pieds sous mes fesses.

-C'était assez étrangement sympa.

-Où est-il ?

-Il s'est endormi sur son lit après la douche, je n'ai pas osé le réveiller.

-Tu t'en es sorti ?

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, il m'a appris pas mal de chose sans ça je pense que j'aurais jamais réussi.

Je lui souriais.

-Il est malin en tout cas.

-Laisse moi deviner, il t'a fais la moue made in Alice ? Lui demandais-je.

-Dans le mille !

-Comment tu as réagis ?

-Et bien, je lui ai dit que j'étais immunisé et que ca ne marchais pas avec moi. Il a tiré une de ces têtes en me disant que toi et moi n'étions pas drôle et qu'il allait en toucher un mot à tata Lice.

J'éclatais de rire. Edward se leva.

-Je vais te laisser.

-Que penses-tu de partager un repas avec nous ?

-Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

-Je t'assure que ça me fait plaisir et Jamie en sera plus qu'heureux. Je lui souriais.

-Bon et bien d'accord.

Je me levais du canapé en m'étirant.

-Je vais me mettre à l'aise et préparer le repas que dirais tu d'aller réveiller le monstre ?

- Si il ne mord pas, je veux bien.

-Non, il ne mord pas. Dis-je en riant.

J'allais enfiler un bas de jogging ainsi qu'un tee-shirt à manche longue et m'attachais les cheveux en un grossier chignon. Je décidais de préparer des spaghettis à la bolognaise pour le plus grand plaisir de ces messieurs. Pendant le repas, l'image d'une parfaite famille m'envahissait provocant un sentiment de bonheur et ce sentiment persista quand nous allions coucher Jamie tout les deux. J'avais ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé pour mon fils, un semblant de famille avec le papa et la maman. De retour dans le salon, je lui proposais un café qu'il accepta volontiers. Nous nous installions tout deux dans le canapé, je détachais mes cheveux et enfilais une paire de grosse chaussette. Pas très glamour, je sais mais j'ai froid au pied moi !

Nous restions un petit moment dans le silence, je sentais qu'Edward tentait de parler mais il se retenait à chaque fois au dernier moment. Cela me faisait rire intérieurement que le grand Edward est perdu en assurance.

-Bella ! S'il te plait, raconte-moi des choses que j'ai manquées.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Pour commencer, l'effet que ça t'as fait quand tu as appris le sexe.

-En faite, je n'ai pas voulu savoir le sexe avant l'accouchement. Je préférais garder la surprise et puis cela me faisait bien rire de voir Emmett et Alice se battre. L'un était sûr que ça serait un garçon tandis que l'autre était sûre que ça serait une fille.

Je souriais en me remémorant ces chamailles perpétuelles à chaque visite d'Alice et Jasper.

-Quand l'as-tu senti bouger pour la première fois ?

Je fermais les yeux pour me laisser porter par ce souvenir lointain qui avait comme une odeur de naphtaline tellement il me semblait vieux.

Flashback :

Cela faisait quelques mois que nous vivions ici et mon ventre c'était nettement arrondi faisant tourner les regards indignés sur moi dans la rue et provoquant des remarques glaciales de Rosalie à ces gens. J'étais assise dans le salon regardant Alice faire des allers et venus devant le canapé, elle allait bientôt faire un trou dans la moquette. Nous étions en pleine discussion enfin plutôt Alice avec elle-même.

-Enfin Bella, tu ne peux pas rester sans le contacter !

Je vous laisse deviner que le sujet était effectivement Edward.

-Alice, pourquoi irais-je appeler quelqu'un qui m'a complètement zappé de sa vie et qui plus est à abandonner son enfant.

-Il ne vous a pas abandonné. Il a eu peur, ne me dis pas que si tu avais été à sa place tu n'aurais pas pris la fuite.

Je me levais d'un bond et lui montrais mon ventre.

-Tu ne crois vraiment pas que je suis à sa place ? Alice, tu crois que mon ventre est une putain de décoration, monsieur a eu le luxe de pouvoir choisir de partir de chez lui. Moi, je n'ai pas eu cette putain de chance, alors ne le fait pas passer pour un malheureux. Je criais tellement fort qu'Emmett déboula dans la pièce.

Je restais debout les bras tendus le long de mon corps tremblante de rage. Alice, elle, me regardait choquée les yeux débordant de larmes.

-Hey les filles, c'est quoi le souci ?

Personne ne parlait, nous continuons de nous défier du regard.

-Je suis désolée Bella, je n'avais pas mesuré l'impact de mes paroles. C'est que tout ça me rend malheureuse et je voudrais juste que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre.

-Moi aussi, j'aurais aimée ça. Mais nous ne vivons pas dans un putain de conte de fée, c'est la vie et on ne peut rien y faire. Alors je t'en supplie ne me parle plus jamais de ça, c'est déjà assez dure comme ça.

Je laisser les larmes trop longtemps retenu couler sur mes joues, Alice se jeta dans mes bras me serrant fort contre elle.

-Bella ?

-Hum.

-Ton ventre vient de me donner un coup.

Je ressentais un deuxième coup, sur le moment je n'y avais pas penser plus que ça. Pour moi, c'était encore ces saloperies de gaz. Je posais les mains sur mon ventre et lançais un regard apeuré à Alice et Emmett.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est-ce truc ?

-Bella, c'est ton bébé qui bouge !

Emmett et elle posèrent leurs mains sur mon ventre en lui lançant des regards tendres. Je ressentais comme des petites bulle, c'était bizarre mais agréable de ressentir bouger ce petit être en moi. J'aimais ressentir cette petite vie qui grandissait en moi.

Fin du flashback.

Edward me regardait mi amusé mi triste.

-Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir était là.

-Edward le principale c'est que tu sois là maintenant et que tu y restes.

Il hocha la tête en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

-Je ne partirais plus je te le jure. Je ne fuirais plus comme un lâche.

-Veux-tu entendre comment c'est passé mon accouchement.

Je lui racontais de a à z mon accouchement, il me regardait les yeux pleins d'étoiles, riant et je pourrais avoir juré voire couler une larme sur sa joue droite avant qu'il ne l'essuie rapidement.

Je lui racontais les premier pas de son fils aussi. C'était un peu grâce à Emmett qui n'avait pas cessé de la journée de lui agiter un cookie sous nez, Jamie tellement agacé par la puérilité de son oncle s'était levé d'un seul coup et avait fait 4 pas pour attraper le cookie de la main de son oncle. Puis l'a enfourné dans sa bouche en se laissant tomber sur les fesses.

J'avais regardé la scène complètement ahuri les larmes coulant sur mes joues et tapant dans mes mains un peu comme Alice. Je vous laisse imaginer la scène.

-Et son premier mot c'était pizza ! Lui dis-je en riant.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il a tellement entendu hurler son oncle après la pizza qu'un matin au petit déjeuner il ma regardait, plus que sérieusement, et m'as dit pizza.

J 'éclatais de rire suivi d'Edward. Je tournais mes yeux vers l'horloge et constatais qu'il était plus d'une heure passée.

-Il est tard, tu peux dormir sur le canapé si tu veux ?

-Je ne voudrais pas plus m'imposer que ça.

-Edward, s'il te plait, dors sur ce putain de canapé !

-Demandé si gentiment, je ne peux qu'accepter.

Je lui installais le canapé et lui souhaitais une bonne nuit, gênée. Dans mon lit, cette nuit là, je devais combattre l'envie de le rejoindre dans le canapé. Edward et moi c'était fini. Je fus réveillée par une odeur de café frais qui me chatouillait le nez. Je sautais du lit les yeux encore scellés de fatigue et je remontais jusqu'à l'odeur. Je finissais par trouver mon ange assit à la table de la cuisine et je lui déposais un baiser sur le front. Je regardais ensuite Edward qui était assis à ses cotés, je lui souriais et prenais place après m'être servi un bon café.

-Maman, tu es très belle ce matin. Me dit Jamie en montant sur mes genoux.

-Ok bonhomme, j'apprécie tes compliments mais je sais très bien qu'ils ne sont pas innocents. Que veux-tu ?

-Et bah, je voudrais savoir si c'est possible que ce week-end j'aille chez Edward ? Il terminait sa phrase dans un murmure, les yeux baisés sur ses mains.

-Et bien qu'en pense Edward ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas osez lui demander.

Je regardais Edward qui semblait être en pleine réflexion intérieure et qu'il redoutait que ma réponse soit négative. Je réfléchis un moment, c'était son père, il avait le droit de l'avoir pour lui un week-end même si cela me semblait difficile d'être séparé de mon bonhomme.

-Je n'y vois aucune objection si Edward est d'accord. Qu'en penses-tu Edward ?

-J'en serais ravi. Me dit-il en souriant.

-Donc ca me va.

-Merci maman, tu es la meilleure. Il me plaquait un baiser sur la joue.

Un coup sur la porte interrompit notre déjeuner qui était bien agréable. J'aurais aimé que cela dure toujours. Jamie se précipita pour ouvrir la porte.

-Tonton met' !

Je vis Edward se crispait, je le regardais d'une manière qui se voulait apaisante. Emmett rentra dans la cuisine son neveu à bras et accorda à Edward un regard noir de haine. Madame Rosalie fit aussi son entrer.

-Abruti. Saluait-elle Edward.

Edward se leva et s'approcha de moi.

-Je vais y'aller, j'ai des choses à faire.

-Pas de soucis.

-Je reviendrais le chercher demain à 10h vu qu'il est en vacances. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas de soucis.

Il me claqua la bise et sortit de l'appartement rapidement. Je me retournais vers mon frère et sa future femme.

-Vous auriez pu vous montrer poli. La prochaine fois que vous le verrez, je vous prierais d'au moins lui dire bonjour.

-Je l'ai salué moi. S'indigna Rosalie.

-Tu l'as insulté !

Rosalie baissa la tête en silence tandis que je jetais un énième regard noir à Emmett qui finit par hocher la tête me signifiant que la prochaine fois il ferait un effort. Après nous être habillé, Jamie et moi, nous partions tout les quatre nous promenaient en ville voir les décorations et les illuminations de noël. Le soir, nous mangions tous ensemble une bonne grosse pizza, adulée par Jamie et Emmett.

Rosalie n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de parler de sa grossesse à Emmett mais elle m'avait promis de se jeter à l'eau rapidement.

Le lendemain arriva vite avec l'appréhension de me séparer de mon petit bonhomme un week-end entier. Je lui préparais ses affaires en essayant de retenir mes larmes, pathétique hein ? Edward arriva pile à l'heure, il avait l'air angoissé. Je lui faisais la bise et le laissais entrer. Il n'arrivait pas à en tenir en place, tapotant ses doigts sur la table, remuant sa jambe gauche et son regard était perdu dans le vide.

-Edward bon sang, vas-tu arrêter de gigoter. Tu me rends chèvre ! Tout va bien se passer ce n'est qu'un enfant.

-Et s'il ne m'aime pas ? Ou alors qu'il pleure pour rentrer ou que tu lui manques ?

-Edward, tu es son père et je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras très bien. Si tu as un souci, tu m'appelleras mais je suis sure que tu n'en auras pas besoin.

Il m'offrit son adorable sourire en coin devant lequel je ne pouvais que fondre, je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Je me détournais de lui et préparais du café pour me donner une contenance.

-Maman c'est bon, je peux partir ? Me cria un Jamie surexcité.

Je me tournais face à lui, il était habillé, avait mis son manteau, son bonnet, son écharpe et avait son sac sur le dos.

-Tu es si pressé de partir mon bonhomme ? Viens là que je t'embrasse mon bébé !

Je le prenais contre moi et le serrais fort tout en le couvrant de baiser.

-Mais maman, c'est beurk et puis je ne suis plus un bébé. Je suis grand maintenant !

-Oh pardon désolée monsieur !

Je le relâchais à contre cœur.

-Tu va me manquer mon cœur.

-Enfin maman, c'est que trois jours et puis je t'appellerais tout les jours.

Je m'attendais à des larmes de sa part mais non c'est moi qui allais bientôt en verser. J'accompagnais Edward et Jamie à la porte. J'embrassais mon bébé avec plus de retenue cette fois ci. Il glissa sa petite main dans la grande main d'Edward me provocant un petit pincement au cœur.

-Bon y va maintenant ? S'impatienta Jamie.

-Oui, on y va bonhomme. Souriais Edward.

Il me fit la bise et je refermais la porte sur eux pendant que quelques larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Je reniflais et allais dans sa chambre pour m'asseoir sur son lit. Je ressentais un grand vide. Je dus m'endormir car des coups sur la porte me réveillèrent en sursaut. Je me levais difficilement et allais ouvrir. Esmée se jeta sur moi en m'embrassant et ensuite partie en furie dans l'appartement.

-Jamie chéri, mamie est là ! Jamie !

-Il n'est pas là Esmée.

-Comment ça. Où est-il ?

-Hum chez son père. Je terminais ma phrase dans un murmure.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux exorbités.

-Son père ?

-Vraiment, Alzheimer à ton âge Esmée ? Souriais-je.

Elle se jeta sur moi nous faisant tomber les fesses les premières sur le parquet.

-Oh mon dieu ! Edward est revenu ? Depuis quand ?

-Une semaine.

-C'est merveilleux, je veux le voir !

-Tu sais Esmée, je comprendrais que tu passes plus de temps avec lui.

-Que veux-tu dire ma chérie ?

-Et bien je sais qu'Edward t'as énormément manqué et que c'est ton fils.

-Tu es ma fille aussi Bella et Jamie mon petit fils. Alors ne crains rien, pour rien au monde je ne te laisserais tomber au profit d'Edward.

Elle me serra dans ses bras en m'embrassant le front.

-Et puis qui se chargerai de rendre cet appartement acceptable si ce n'est pas moi.

C'est alors que commença le marathon de décoration, Valérie Damidot est dans la place. Le samedi après midi, nous avions enfin fini et étions en train de prendre un thé sur mon magnifique canapé d'angle beige et marron.

-Bella ! Charlie est au courant.

Je recrachais ma gorgée de thé.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien il a commencé à trouver bizarre que je parte aussi souvent et il m'a accusé de le tromper. Tu te rends compte, moi le tromper, quel mufle.

Je riais malgré moi, elle semblait vraiment choquée que l'on puisse penser que elle, Esmée, puisse ne serait ce que penser à tromper son mari.

-Enfin bref, j'ai été obligée de tout lui avouer pour me disculper.

J'avais une boule dans la gorge qui m'empêchait de parler. Je me contentais de lui faire un signe de tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

-Et bien, il restait silencieux quelques minutes en ruminant dans sa barbe, tu le connais, et puis il m'a interrogé, on ne change pas un flic. Quand je lui ai parlé de Jamie, il avait les yeux qui brillaient mais c'est qu'il est trop têtu pour l'avouer.

Tout en parlant elle lissait les pans de sa jupe. Je la sentais stressée comme si il y avait plus que ce qu'elle me disait.

-Il aimerait rencontrer Jamie. Lâcha-t-elle.

Voila voila , je stresse un peu de savoir ce que vous en pensez .

Comme toujours la suite = reviews.

A très vite =).


	12. note auteur

Note :

Je tenais à vous informer de la publication d'une nouvelle fiction, Nuit magique disponible sur mon profil , oui je sais encore une fiction mais j'avais peur que si je ne menais pas à bout mon idée que je l'oublis donc voila ma priorité reste famille recomposée . Donc j'alternerais du mieux que je peux la publication de celle-ci avec l'autre ne vous inquiétez pas .

Ensuite je suis en plein déménagement ce qui va reporter un peu ma publication mais pas d'inquiétudes dés que je suis installée je me remet en selle en sachant que pour famille recomposé le chapitre est pratiquement finis . Que dire de plus?

Ah oui je participe à un concours de nouvelle qui pourrait aussi me retarder un peu mais toujours pas d'inquiétude je ne vous oublies pas et ferait de mon mieux, peut être pas une publication toutes les semaines mais toutes les deux semaines pour le moment et après je reprendrais un rythme plus soutenus .

Je vous remercie de votre patiente et votre attente .

J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction plairas , je croise les doigts .


End file.
